Amiga mia
by luishana
Summary: ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por una amiga? Traer de vuelta a Sasuke era lo que debía hacer para poder confesar su amor... Cuando la amistad puede mas que el amor... ¿o al revés? Él regresa, ella cambia y todo toma un giro nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por entrar a leer esta historia, que lleva un año en proceso(me da verguenza decirlo) pero que ahora empezara con todo para ser terminada... la tenia muy avanzada en .es, pero sucedio la desgracia y fue eliminada...

**Disclaimer aplicado**... Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo uso para fines de entretenimiento...

_Basada en la canción "Amiga mía" de Alejandro Sanz_

**Posibles Spoilers!**

_

* * *

_

Konoha, una aldea hermosa, sus habitantes eran felices y vivían sus vidas normal, tranquilos; siempre se ha dicho que los atardeceres son más hermosos en esa aldea, probablemente si, según como cada quien lo viera; para unos ninjas que acababan de llegar a la aldea, era el mejor que habían visto en toda la semana que estuvieron ausentes.

—Bien, iré a avisarle a Tsunade-sama—comentó una chica de cabellos negros.

—Yo te acompaño, Shizune—dijo un ninja de cabellos grises y una máscara en su rostro.

—También voy, Kakashi-senpai—añadió otro hombre de cabellos castaños.

Aquellas personas se fueron dejando a los más jóvenes del grupo solos, todos se veían agotados, pero felices de haber terminado bien su misión.

—Bien, me retiro—gritó un castaño con unas marcas rojas en su rostro—, vamos Akamaru—ordenó a su gran perro recibiendo un ladrido de respuesta, se subió sobre el gran animal y agito su mano despidiéndose de todos.

—Nos vemos—dijo cortantemente un chico con gafas obscuras retirándose sin dar tiempo a que los demás se despidieran de él.

—Valla, esta misión sí que fue difícil, ¿verdad Naruto-kun? —comentó Rock Lee, el chico mas efusivo con grandes cejas.

—Sí, lástima que no pudimos atrapar al bijuu de tres colas—contestó el rubio haciendo una mueca.

—Ya será en otra ocasión—habló Ten-Ten con una sonrisa optimista— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió de todos para retirarse.

— Yo también ya me voy, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a entrenar—dijo Rock Lee con llamas en sus ojos.

—Nunca cambiara—comentó una chica con cabellos rosas muy divertida por la escena.

—Yo también me retiro, nos vemos mañana—se despidió cortésmente un joven de piel pálida.

—Nee, yo aun no me voy, tengo mucha hambre—dijo Naruto mientras tocaba su estomago— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen, Sakura-chan? —gritó emocionado el rubio—. Así podríamos tener... una cita—titubeó un poco tímido.

— Lo siento Naruto, no puedo, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano—contestó Sakura con mucha indiferencia y se fue del lugar agitando su mano para despedirse de los que aun se encontraban ahí.

A pesar de su fracaso al tener una cita con Sakura, el rubio se quedo pensando, tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha, realmente no quería ir solo a cenar, por alguna razón hoy no quería hacerlo; de pronto reacciono que aun no estaba solo, miro a un lado y ahí se encontraba una apenada jovencita de ojos como perlas.

—Si... Si quieres... yo te acompaño, Naruto-kun—sugirió la chica totalmente roja y jugando con sus dedos.

—Gracias Hinata—sonrió el rubio— ¡vamos!

La chica no podría con tanta emoción, pero no podía perder el control, no ahora que tiene una "cita" con Naruto, aunque él no lo vea así. Y así ambos jóvenes se fueron a comer ramen, como siempre Naruto comida demasiado, llevaba ya tres platillos de ramen, mientras que Hinata no terminaba el primero, lo único que hacia ella era admirar a su acompañante.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado Hinata—dijo Naruto con el plato en su boca—, la verdad si tenía mucha hambre.

—No es nada, Naruto-kun—agregó muy apenada bajando su cabeza—, para mí es un placer estar contigo—dijo esto con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó el rubio, ya que no entendió, o más bien, no escucho.

—No... Nada—Hinata rio nerviosa.

—Ah.

El rubio termino su comida, soltó un gran suspiro tocando su estomago totalmente lleno, pago su cuenta y la de Hinata, pero noto que ella no había comido mucho, cosa que no le puso mucha importancia, salieron y comenzaron a caminar para alejarse del Ichiraku.

—Creo que… ya es hora de marcharme—dijo Hinata con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿Hinata? —Llamó algo apenado el rubio.- te gustaría caminar conmigo por un momento.

— _¿Caminar juntos? _—pensó apenada la heredera del clan, se quedo sin habla así que solo asintió la cabeza para aceptar la invitación del rubio.

Caminaban por las calles alumbradas de Konoha sin decir nada, Naruto miraba el cielo iluminado con las estrellas y una enorme luna, mientras que Hinata miraba hacia el suelo, trataba de ocultar su color carmesí que inevitablemente aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que el rubio se acercaba o volteaba a verla.

—Hinata, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Naruto detuvo su caminata para ver fijamente a la chica.

—Claro—respondió por inercia la chica.

—Mira, vamos a sentarnos ahí—apunto a una banca de parque y camino junto con la chica hasta sentarse, duraron unos segundos en silencio, él sin saber cómo decirlo y ella impaciente por escuchar.

—Dime, ¿Qué… qué pasa? —cuestionó con mucha intriga la chica.

—Bueno, es una pregunta… extraña—habló torpemente el rubio mientras subía su mano derecha a su nuca para rascarla— ¿Qué dirías si alguien te dijera que le gustas?

Esa pregunta dejo en shock a la chica, tantas respuestas pasaron por su mente, inevitablemente sus mejillas enrojecieron mucho mas de como estaban, sintió su cuerpo desvanecer y así fue, la chica se desmayo.

— ¿Hinata?

Llamo preocupado el chico, la cargo para que no cayera, lentamente la recostó en la banca, comenzó a tocar su rostro para ver si no tenía fiebre, miro a todos lados para poder pedir ayuda, regreso su vista muy preocupada a la joven; de pronto Hinata lentamente abría los ojos, vio como Naruto le acariciaba el rostro, vio sus ojos azules con preocupación, eso provoco que su corazón se desbocara rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó preocupado Naruto sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Naruto-kun—se sentó en la misma posición de hace un momento—, solo me sentí mal, pero ya estoy mejor.

— ¡Qué bueno! —suspiro aliviado el rubio—. Bueno, no quiero presionarte, pero, ¿podrías responder mi pregunta? —pidió algo impaciente.

—Es... algo difícil, Naruto-kun—contestó algo nerviosa la chica.

—Por decir, ¿qué dirías tú si te digo que me gustas? —preguntó Naruto inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que dentro de Hinata un millón de mariposas revoloteaban por doquier, haciendo que el aire se le fuera, que sus labios temblaran, pero al final, Naruto si se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica—. No, no me mal entiendas—aclaro el rubio—, es que quería saber que pudiera contestar una mujer a eso; sabes—sonrió—, le quiero decir a Sakura-chan lo que siento por ella.

Hinata despertó de su mundo, ¿escucho bien?, lo _que siento por Sakura-chan_, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, haciendo que todas esas mariposas murieran lentamente, como quien hecha insecticida a una plaga, su corazón se encogía dolorosamente.

—Te pregunto esto, porque eres una gran persona y te considero mi amiga—nuevamente Naruto hablo inocentemente—, además de que eres mujer y podrías aconsejarme mejor.

_Amiga_, esa palabra que tanto le dolía, palabra que detesta escuchar del rubio, pero que tristemente era la realidad.

—Ya se lo he dicho antes, pero siempre lo toma como juego—Hinata puso atención a las palabras del chico—, ahora quiero que sepa que realmente lo que siento por ella—sonrió amargamente—; pero aun no se lo diré, esperare hasta traer de regreso a Sasuke, se lo prometí y le cumpliré—sonrió sinceramente—, aunque eso implique—la sonrisa desapareció—que ella quiera estar con él.

—Naruto-kun—comentó la chica peleándose por dentro con sus lagrimas que reclamaban asomarse en esos ojos de perla—, veras... veras que Sakura-san contestara a tus sentimientos, ella es una gran mujer—dijo apretando sus manos en su pantalón y fingiendo una sonrisa—y sabrá valorar tu cariño.

—Gracias Hinata, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso—sonrió zorrunamente el chico.

—De nada—susurró Hinata mirando hacia el suelo—, para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?

La noche cayo, todos ya dormían en sus camas, disfrutando de su pequeño mundo de en sueño, pero no todos, Hinata daba vueltas por toda la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de la confesión de su gran amor; pensaba, lloraba, pero no tenia caso darle tantas vueltas al asunto, total, siempre ha sabido que Naruto nunca la ha tomado en cuenta, pero no por eso se dejara vencer, ella tomo una decisión, su camino ninja, es que Naruto la reconozca, aunque él no la vea como mas que amiga.

Hinata no fue la única en no poder conciliar el sueño, en otra casa una chica se movía asustada, parecía dormida, parecía tener un sueño, que mas que sueño, era una pesadilla.

—No te vayas.

Repetía una y otra vez Sakura, su respiración parecía agitada.

—Yo te amo... no te vallas...

Seguía gritando en sus sueño, se despertó de golpe dando un gran grito, se sentó en la cama, miro a todos lados y pudo notar que estaba en su habitación, su respiración estaba muy rápida y su cuerpo sudado, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y se observo un momento en el espejo, acaricio el reflejo de ella con mucha nostalgia.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo en un pequeño susurro y se regreso a su cama con la esperanza de reconciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levanto para prepararse, ese día tenía una reunión con su equipo. Igual Sakura se levanto y preparo para dirigirse con la Hokage, en ambas se podía notar algo, el desvelo y la tristeza en sus ojos, aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, tenían tantas cosas en común.

La integrante del equipo ocho llego y vio a sus compañeros, Shino y Kiba junto con Akamaru que ya la esperaban.

—Buenos días, Hinata—saludó Kiba muy sonriente seguido por un ladrido del canino.

—Lo siento, me quede dormida—se disculpo la chica.

—Qué raro en ti, Hinata—comentó Shino.

—Es que no me sentía muy bien—respondió apenada—. ¿Y por qué nos reunimos?

—Kakashi-sensei nos llamo—contestó Kiba.

— ¿Hablaban de mí? —El junnin llego en ese momento—. Disculpen por molestarlos, pero les tengo una misión.

— ¿Qué misión? —cuestiono emocionado Kiba.

—Ahora mismo lo sabrán—respondió Kakashi llevándose a todos a la torre de la Hokage.

Intrigados los chicos siguieron a Kakashi hasta la torre, preguntándose qué misión les darían, ya que acababan de llegar de una muy importante, supusieron que se debía a algo urgente; eso animo mucho a Kiba; Shino, por otro lado, solo se dispuso a ir, en cambio Hinata ni siquiera pensaba en eso, todo se resumía sobre Naruto y su confesión.

—Esperen aquí—dijo Kakashi y se metió a la oficina dejando al equipo ocho en la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —preguntó preocupado Kiba.

—No, nada—contestó por inercia la chica.

—No parece eso—agregó Shino.

—De verdad, no es nada—fingió una sonrisa—; solo que me siento un poco débil, pero ya se me pasara.

—Si te sigues sintiendo mal nos avisas, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Kiba, Hinata solo asintió y sonrió a sus amigos.

-0-

Lejos de Konoha, lejos de todo, ahí se encontraban él, aquel ninja que abandono su aldea por poder, poder para cumplir su venganza. La lluvia lo golpeaba tranquilamente a las cuatro personas, listas para comenzar una búsqueda.

—Vamos—ordenó el líder del equipo Hebi.

-0-

—Es hora—dijo Kakashi, estando en la entrada de la aldea, junto con el equipo siete y ocho comenzaran una búsqueda, una búsqueda que al parecer no serian los únicos.

_Y así comenzó la caza, la caza de Uchiha Itachi._

Inmediatamente los de Konoha se separaron, cada uno con dos perros, mientras que el equipo Hebi de igual forma se separo, Sasuke para su buena o mala suerte se topo con dos Akatsuki, Deidara y Tobi; comenzaron a discutir y sin más comenzó una batalla entre Deidara y Sasuke, fue difícil para ambos, pero al final el que resulto victorioso fue Sasuke, aunque muy débil. Suigetsu invoco al rey serpiente que adentro se encontraba Sasuke, inmediatamente llegaron Karin y Juugo para ver que había sido esa explosión.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada la pelirroja a su líder.

—Hmp, si—contestó secamente Sasuke, aunque por dentro el dolor lo invadía.

Pero no fueron los únicos que acudieron ahí al ver la explosión, no habiendo sido una gran explosión que se veía a kilómetros.

—Sasuke, alguien se acerca—gritó preocupada la chica de lentes, pudo sentir que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, pero cuando reacciono ya era tarde, ahí se encontraban todos los ninjas de Konoha.

Por fin cara a cara estaban todos, Naruto sonrió al ver a su amigo, por fin lo tenía frente a frente, Sakura estaba paralizada, ahí estaba con aquel que soñó en la noche, pensando que jamás lo vería, ahí se encontraba. Duraron eternos minutos en silencio, nadie se atrevía a romper el ambiente, el viento movía los cabellos de todos los presentes, Juugo ayudaba a mantener a Sasuke de pie; los demás veían a un Sasuke destrozado, Naruto y Sakura dieron un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a su ex-compañero de equipo.

— ¿Qué demonios quieren? —gritó Karin molesta y preocupada.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, no esperaban ver a Sasuke con alguien más, al parecer era su equipo y eso entristeció tanto a Naruto como a Sakura.

—Basta, Karin—ordenó Sasuke tratando de aparentar que no sentía dolor— ¿qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó dirigiéndose a todos sus ex-compañeros, con mucha autoridad y enfado en sus palabras.

Naruto y Sakura no supieron que contestarle, por un lado Naruto estaba feliz por ver a su amigo, pero a la vez enojado por cómo se comportaba, después de todo lo que hicieron por él. Sakura estaba en un trance, un frio azoto su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se escalofriara, un nudo se formo en su garganta, su boca se seco totalmente, su corazón latía a mas de mil por hora, sus manos temblaban y sudaba frio; un sin fin de cosas le pasaron a la chica al ver ahí a Sasuke, pero sobre todo verlo tan débil y lastimado, inevitablemente las lagrimas inundaron esos orbes verdes.

—Sasuke, venimos a buscarte—habló por fin Kakashi haciendo que todos le pusieran atención—. Venimos a llevarte a Konoha.

—No me hagan reír—dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa—, no pienso volver a Konoha.

—Pues creo que no tienes opción, ve en qué estado te encuentras—dijo Kakashi con mucha seguridad caminando hacia Hebi, dejando a Naruto y a Sakura atrás de él.

—Hmp—bufó el pelinegro, odia admitir que tenía razón.

—Es más, Sasuke, hagamos un trato—todos los presentes se sorprendieron, incluyendo a Sasuke, que poco a poco se acerco a él ninja copia.

— ¿Qué trato? —preguntó con mucha intriga.

—En Konoha se quedo todo lo referente a tu clan, pergaminos, jutsus, en fin—suspiró—; sí regresas, te daremos acceso a todo eso para que puedas tener más armas para enfrentarte a tu hermano—explicó el ex ANBU— ¿Qué dices? además estas muy débil, así podrás recuperarte tranquilamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el trato que propuso Kakashi, Sasuke se quedo muy pensativo, medito todo lo dicho por su ex-sensei, en el fondo acepto que tenía razón; analizando bien las cosas no le pareció tan mala idea después de todo.

—Entonces ¿vuelves o no? —insistió Kakashi.

—Claro que no, es una locura—gritó Karin muy histérica.

—Hmp—Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Juugo—. De acuerdo

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la decisión que tomo el líder del equipo, en Naruto y Sakura comenzó a formarse una sonrisa, las lágrimas en Sakura volvieron a salir, pero ahora de felicidad, por fin regresaría a la aldea.

— ¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntó molesta Karin.

—Vendrán conmigo—contestó Sasuke muy autoritario.

—Si tú no quieres, no vallas—dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona—. Además, tenias cosas que hacer que ¿no?

—Claro que iré—respondió inmediatamente la pelirroja—, pueden esperar.

—Sí, seguro—farfulló Suigetsu con sarcasmo.

— ¿Sakura? —Llamó Kakashi—. Cura a Sasuke—ordenó el ninja.

—No hace falta—contestó Sasuke con mucha autosuficiencia.

—Te encuentras muy débil, así no aguantaras el viaje—explicó Kakashi.

—Hmp, como quieran—dijo sin mucha importancia.

—Sakura—llamó nuevamente Kakashi.

—S-si—contestó la chica con mucho nerviosismo y con algo de tristeza por el rechazo del chico, lentamente se acercaba a Sasuke, pero un brazo la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Karin muy molesta—. Nadie curara a Sasuke más que yo.

—Por favor, Karin—comentó Suigetsu fastidiado—, deja que la niña haga su trabajo, no creo que tenga los mismos métodos de curación que tú.

— ¿Qué dijiste, idiota? —preguntó Karin muy molesta a Suigetsu, pero aun seguía impidiéndole el paso a la ninja medico.

—Ella es una ninja medico muy capaz—comentó Kakashi ignorando la pelea de esos dos—, es alumna de la quinta Hokage.

—Karin—llamó Sasuke algo molesto—, deja que haga su trabajo.

La pelirroja bajo su brazo indignada para darle el pase a Sakura, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo para ser curado; ella se hinco junto al chico quitándose los guantes y dejándolos a un lado, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara, tenía tantas ganas de llorar y lanzarse para abrazarlo, pero tenía que contenerse, no era el momento, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas en su cabeza; cambio el rumbo de sus manos hacia el hombro derecho del pelinegro, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, indetectable para los demás, pero no para Sasuke, el cual voltio a ver a Sakura, por un instante se miraron fijamente.

Sasuke noto que Sakura temblaba, vio como su labio inferior temblaba, también vio como se mordía el labio, el menor de los Uchiha hizo una mueca, sabía perfectamente el motivo, eso le fastidio bastante, no recordaba que esa chica estaba loca por él, pero en el fondo le agrado ser el causante de ese nerviosismo, ya que se veía encantadoramente inocente.

_Un momento._

Uchiha Sasuke feliz por causarle nerviosismo a una chiquilla, a una molestia; sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos raros, durante todo el proceso de curación no volvió a mirar a la chica.

—Sasuke, sabía que volverías—dijo Naruto muy emocionado acercándose a Sasuke, todos habían tomado asiento en alguna roca o en el suelo.

—Hmp—se limito a decir Sasuke.

—Listo—dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie. Sasuke hizo lo mismo sintiendo como toda su fuerza regresaba y los dolores desaparecieron en su totalidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Juugo preocupado por su líder.

—Mejor—contestó Sasuke.

—Bien, creo que ahora podremos irnos—recomendó Kakashi y así fue, todos tomaron rumbo hacia Konoha en un silencio incomodo.

A veces se escuchaban peleas entre Karin y Suigetsu, conversaciones triviales entre Kakashi y Yamato, ladridos de Akamaru, comentarios absurdos de Naruto, pero Sakura solo pensaba, pensaba una y otra vez, ¿qué decirle?, quería hablarle, pero ¿cómo?, que podría preguntarle, ¿sobre el clima?, ¿sus planes a futuro?, no, aun no era momento para acercarse a él y estaba consiente en eso, ya tendría más tiempo después, solo se conformo con poder verlo brincar frente a ella, saber que regresaba a la aldea la hacía realmente feliz.

—Sakura, ¿verdad? —interrumpieron los pensamientos de la chica, miro a su izquierda.

—Sí—contesto.

—Suigetsu—se presento el chico tiburón—, así que ¿eres ninja medico?

—Así es—contestó—, llevo tres años practicando, aun no soy muy buena.

— ¿Bromeas? —Respondió Suigetsu—. Lo que hiciste con Sasuke fue genial, lo curaste muy rápido.

—Gracias—sonrió apenada, si bien ella sabía que no era gran cosa curar a alguien, lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero curar a Sasuke para ella fue un logro enorme, miro al chico que brincaba junto a ella y noto la gran espada que cargaba en su espalda.

—Esa espada... —miro fijamente al chico con mucha curiosidad.

—Ah, es la que tenía Zabuza-senpai, Sasuke y yo fuimos por ella—explicó el chico de dientes filosos. Sakura se quedo muy pensativa.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, pero sin rodeos.

—Claro, tú pregunta lo que sea—le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué...? —comenzó a preguntar Sakura.

—Sakura, ven, por favor—gritó Kakashi que iba brincando a unos metros adelante de la chica.

—Creo que dejaremos nuestra conversación para después—comentó en un tono muy seductor el chico de la espada.

—Sí, eso creo—dijo muy apenada la joven, comenzó a brincar más rápido para alcanzar a su sensei.

—Así que ya te hiciste amigo de la pelo de chicle—dijo Karin poniéndose a la altura de Suigetsu.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? creo que pasaremos una temporada en Konoha, ¿por qué no hacer amigos? —contesto muy alegre el chico tiburón dejando sola a Karin, la cual seguía echando humo por la cabeza del coraje, pero solo se limito a brincar junto a Juugo.

Naruto no quiso perder su oportunidad y se acerco a su ex compañero, a su amigo, realmente estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelva, aunque en el fondo sabía que Sasuke no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero al fin de cuentas, eso tenía solución.

—Nee, Sasuke, me alegra que hayas vuelto—confesó muy alegre el rubio.

—Hmp—dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el frente.

—Deberías ser más expresivo, _teme_—dijo algo molesto.

—Cállate, _dobe_—dijo Sasuke, cosa que le emociono a Naruto, llamarlo _dobe_ era signo de que aun existía ese Sasuke que se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Después todo el camino estuvieron silenciosos y por fin, llegaron a Konoha, Kakashi había mandado una ave para avisarle la situación a Tsunade y así fue, la rubia junto a Shizune se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea.

—Abuela Tsunade—gritó Naruto.

—Así que si era cierto—habló la Hokage ignorando a Naruto—, Uchiha Sasuke regresó.

—Así es, como le explique en el pergamino—dijo Kakashi.

—Muy bien, hablare con ustedes—dijo mirando a Hebi—, pero hasta mañana, ahora es tarde, les prepare un departamento...

—Disculpe, pero quiero ir a mis territorios—interrumpió Sasuke.

—Comprendo, era de suponerse, nos veremos mañana a primera hora.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina junto con Shizune, Kakashi y Yamato la siguieron, los demás chicos se quedaron en silencio, todos con diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza, pero poco a poco se fueron dispersando, Sakura se despidió y comenzó a caminar a su hogar, no tenia caso estar ahí, ya buscaría su oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke, metida en sus pensamientos de pronto sintió que alguien la seguía.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó en posición de ataque.

— ¿Podemos hablar? Sakura—dijo una voz que provenía de la obscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les vengo a entregar el segundo capitulo, por fin me decidi a terminar este fic que lleva un año en proceso... esperen los demas capitulos y los nuevos, ojala y siga siendo de su agrado... saludos a todos, a por cierto no olviden pasar a mi pagina oficial =)

* * *

—Nee, ¿Sasuke? —llamó Suigetsu.

—Hmp—contestó comenzando a caminar a los territorios Uchiha.

—Iré a dar una vuelta a la aldea—dijo el chico de cabellos blancos.

—Como quieras.

Suigetsu se detuvo un instante, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a lo lejos que caminaba cierta chica de cabellos rosas.

— ¿Y cómo piensas regresar? —preguntó Karin.

—Por eso no hay problema, ya encontré quien me dé un _tour_—sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a su equipo. Sasuke miro de reojo y pudo ver como el chico de la gran espada caminaba tras su ex-compañera de equipo, rodo sus ojos y tras un bufido siguió su camino.

-0-

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó en posición de ataque.

— ¿Podemos hablar? Sakura—dijo una voz que provenía de la obscuridad.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cierto miedo.

—Lo siento—Camino hacia ella—. Soy yo, Suigetsu ¿te asuste?

—No, para nada—Dio un suspiro—. Pero, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Pues, como dejamos una conversación pendiente, pensé que podrías mostrarme la aldea mientras conversábamos—dijo el chico de dientes afilados.

Dudo un momento—Bien—sonrió—, pero primero vamos a llevar mi mochila a mi casa—comenzó a caminar seguía por Suigetsu.

Llegaron a la casa de la Haruno. Dio una rápida revisión a su hogar y dejo sus pertenencias para ir más cómoda, miro hacia su nuevo conocido y noto como respiraba algo agitado.

— ¿Por qué no dejas la espada aquí? —sugirió la chica.

—No me gusta separarme de ella, tú sabes, precaución—sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes afilados.

—No creo que pase nada malo, estamos en la aldea, además si algo pasa yo te defenderé—bromeo la chica, haciendo que él sonriera nuevamente. Al final acabo accediendo y dejo aquella enorme espada en la casa de Sakura, comenzaron a caminar por las calles que poco a poco se iluminaban, Sakura le explicaba el ritmo de la aldea, los lugares, en fin, todo tipo de datos importantes para que no batallara en su estancia en Konoha.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? —Sugirió él—. Tengo mucha hambre.

—Estaría bien—Contestó ella—, yo también tengo hambre.

Y así los chicos se fueron a cenar, seguían hablando de trivialidades. Sakura le contaba como entrenaba con Tsunade, algunos momentos graciosos con Naruto y sus amigos, pero inevitablemente comenzaron a hablar de Sasuke, no adentraron mucho al tema, pero se notaba tristeza en la voz de la chica. Terminaron de cenar y siguieron caminando, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en el pasto para seguir su charla.

— ¿Y… por qué estas con Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura un poco apenada.

—Sasuke busca a Itachi—comenzó a explicar—. Itachi siempre está con Kisame y ahí está mi motivo. Quiero coleccionar todas las espadas de los legendarios espadachines.

— ¿Nada más por eso? —preguntó confundida y decepcionada.

—Si—dijo sin más que agregar.

—Pensaba que había alguna razón más… _grande_—dijo Sakura—. No digo que tus motivos no los sean, pero…

— ¿Qué es Sasuke para ti? —preguntó Suigetsu viendo a las estrellas.

— ¿Eh? –Le sorprendió aquella pregunta—Yo… —estaba muy apenada y triste, esa pregunta era más que obvia—Bueno… él fue mi compañero de equipo, junto con Naruto. Para Naruto, Sasuke es su mejor amigo—dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo, sin saber que mas decirle.

—No pregunte por Naruto, pregunte por ti ¿Qué es Sasuke para ti? —volvió a cuestionar Suigetsu muy insistente.

¿Qué podía decirle? Pensó detenidamente esa pregunta, ¿_Qué es Sasuke para ti? _Es aquel que la hizo, no, la hace llorar todas las noches, aquel que la abandonó en aquella banca. Todos esos recuerdos regresaban a la mente de la chica, inevitablemente sus ojos se inundaron por unas rebeldes lagrima.

—Cuando éramos niños—comenzó a relatar Sakura, por alguna razón ese chico le causaba confianza—todas las niñas querían estar con Sasuke-kun—sonrió amargamente—. Yo me peleaba constantemente con una amiga para ver quien llamaba más su atención. Cuando… –pausó— Cuando nos convirtieron en equipo yo era tan feliz, estar con el chico que me gusta, era lo mejor del mundo, pero—se borro su sonrisa—él siempre me rechazó—una lágrima rodo—. Cuando él se fue con Orochimaru, yo le pedí…—negó con la cabeza—Le roge que se quedara, pero se fue.

Suigetsu la miraba atentamente, no sabía bien de lo que hablaba, pero definitivamente Sasuke si se paso con ella.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar—dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

—No te preocupes—dijo Suigetsu sonriendo—, he escuchado que llorar le hace bien a las personas. Sakura sonrió aun con lágrimas.

—Pero, aun no contestas mi pregunta—Suigetsu sabía que era algo insensible de su parte, pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

—Para mi él es… —decía muy pensativa—Una persona muy especial, ni yo misma sé que es para mí, hacia tanto que no lo veía, pero te puedo asegurar que si es alguien especial en mi vida—sonrió tiernamente viendo al cielo.

—Vaya, yo nunca he entendido nada de eso—Confesó Suigetsu—, pero suena lindo.

—Lo sabrás cuando te enamores—dijo Sakura sin pensarlo.

— ¿Cuándo te enamores? —Suigetsu no entendió— ¿ósea que tu estas enamorada de Sasuke?

— ¿Eh? –Sonrojo a más no poder—. No, no quise decir eso—bajo la miraba al suelo—. Pero, para serte sincera, no sé que siento por él, antes yo le dije que si lo amaba y simplemente se fue de mi lado—Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los orbes verdes—. Cuando lo vi, sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, fue una sensación diferente a como siempre había sentido—Sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas—. Lo siento, de nuevo me deje llevar.

—Está bien—Sonrió ampliamente—, mira… esta amaneciendo—señalo el horizonte, se veía lentamente salir el sol, el cielo de color anaranjado, una vista muy linda.

—Que rápido paso el tiempo, ni cuenta me di—dijo Sakura admirando el paisaje ya un poco más tranquila.

—Sí, es muy fácil hablar contigo, Sakura-chan—confesó Suigetsu viéndola fijamente. La chica contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

—Será mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos esa reunión con la Hokage—Suigetsu se puso de pie.

—Si—igual se puso de pie—. ¿Vas a ir por tu espada? —preguntó Sakura caminando.

—Sí, te iba a decir eso—siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la chica. Sakura estaba algo apenada por haber llorado con ese chico que acababa de conocer, así que lo invito a desayunar, Suigetsu vio que aun era temprano así que aceptó.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, platicando de muchas cosas, sobre todo graciosas, ya después de eso, Suigetsu tomo su espada y salió de la casa para dirigirse con Sasuke o con la Hokage (lo que pasara primero).

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Sakura recargada en el marco de su puerta.

—Sí, está bien—Contestó el chico y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Suigetsu? —llamó Sakura acercándose al chico, él la miro y ella se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió con una sonrisa muy iluminada, él entendió y le sonrió para seguir caminando hacia su destino. Ella entro a su casa para prepararse, tenía mucho que hacer. Y así se marcho aquel testigo que presencio toda la linda e inocente escena.

-0-

— ¿Así que esta es tu casa, Sasuke? —comentó Karin observando la casa principal de los Uchiha.

Los tres miembros de Hebi observaban la casa, Sasuke entro a una habitación, específicamente a su habitación, en la que vivió por 8 años, donde vivió alegrías, penas, sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa que casi nunca mostraba, salió de ese lugar y entro a otra, ahí fue donde vio a sus padres muertos, nuevamente veía esa imagen en su mente, apretó los puños con rabia, pero le alegraba estar ahí, así para recordar siempre que debe vengar a su clan, que debe cobrar la sangre del asesino de su familia.

Salió de ese lugar, sabía que si seguía ahí explotaría de rabia, se fue a una pequeña sala en donde estaban los otros dos.

—Sasuke, ¿Dónde dormiremos? —preguntó Karin con mucha inconformidad.

—Hmp. Revise hay cuatro habitaciones, escojan la que quieran—dijo sin mucha importancia.

— ¿Y Suigetsu? –preguntó Juugo.

—No debe de tardar—dijo sin mucha importancia el pelinegro.

—Debe de estar con alguna zorrita—dijo Karin con una sonrisa malvada.

Pasaron las horas, Juugo y Karin se fueron a dormir, pero Sasuke no, no tenia sueño, era raro cuando él dormía. Se fue a sentar al marco de una ventana y mirando el cielo suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos para descansarlos. Una imagen apareció de pronto en su mente, igual que un mosquito molesto; la imagen de una chica, específicamente… una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes susurrando "Sasuke-kun". Reaccionó y abrió los ojos de golpe, miro a su alrededor un poco molesto, no había nada, su única compañía eran unos grillos que cantaban alegres. Bufó, esa situación lo estaba molestando; trató de tranquilizarse y simplemente se limito a contemplar las estrellas.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, tanto que el sol comenzaba a asomarse, haciendo que el cielo se viera anaranjado, Sasuke ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a amanecer, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun—se escucho un susurro, Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba seguro de que esta vez no lo había imaginado, miro a su alrededor y en la puerta pudo ver a una sensual Karin que se acercaba a él.

— ¿Por qué tan solo? —dijo en un tono algo seductor la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente al Uchiha menor. Sasuke reaccionó, después de todo no fue un sueño, pero lo que se le hacía más raro era que pensó que era Sakura la que lo llamaba.

—Hmp—miro el amanecer ignorando a la chica.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun—abrazo a Sasuke del cuello— ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? —susurró en el oído.

—Mejor vete a preparar el desayuno o lo que sea—ordenó secamente.

—Aun no amanece por completo, porque mejor no aprovechemos que Juugo está dormido y Suigetsu aun no vuelve—Karin besaba el cuello del pelinegro, pero este la alejo.

—Dormir, comer, haz lo que sea pero déjame en paz—Gritó un poco alterado y la soltó de golpe, Karin se alejo muy molesta— ¡Espera! —la detuvo Sasuke, ella sonrió malévolamente.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun—dijo muy seductoramente.

—Ve y busca a Suigetsu, dile que tenemos que ir a con la Hokage—ordenó Sasuke.

Karin no pudo objetar nada. Estaba molesta, pero tenía que hacer lo que su líder le ordenara. Además de que no le gustaba que Sasuke se molestara, era la muerte. Se cambio de ropa y salió de la casa a buscar _al bueno para nada_ de su compañero, como lo llama ella, gracias a su técnica de rastrear chacra no fue difícil encontrarlo, se escondió atrás de un árbol cuando lo vio, ya que vio una escena algo extraña.

— ¿Por qué esa cara de pez está ahí? —Se pregunto a su misma la pelirroja— ¿Qué demonios? Es esa chica con pelo de chicle—asomo su vista y vio a Sakura en el marco de la puerta—, ahora que lo recuerdo ese bueno para nada se fue con esa tipa—Recordó—. No puede ser, ¿acaso ellos dos…? —comenzó a preguntarse, pero al parecer cierta escena se lo confirmo, vio como Sakura le daba las gracias y un beso, cosa que la pelirroja mal interpreto.

Suigetsu caminaba por la aldea, poco a poco se comenzaba a ver gente pasar por las calles, la verdad, el chico tiburón no sabía para donde irse, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la casa de Sasuke, menos la torre de la Hokage.

—Así que pasaste la noche con la pelo de chicle—Suigetsu giro y vio a Karin atrás de él.

El chico se burlo por el comentario tan bobo de su compañera, mas no lo negó ni lo afirmo.

—Así que me estabas espiando—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Eh? –Reaccionó Karin—. Claro que no, bueno… Sasuke me pidió que te buscara, así que vamos—explicó ella algo nerviosa y comenzó a caminar, al chico tiburón no le quedo de otra más que seguirla.

Llegaron a los territorios Uchiha, entraron a la casa en donde se habían quedado y ahí estaba Sasuke en un sillón en la entrada, miro entrar a los dos chicos, se notaba en sus ojos algo de irritación.

—Déjanos solos, Karin—ordenó el pelinegro, ella iba a alegar, pero vio en Sasuke una mirada de enojo, así que no quiso desobedecerlo y se fue.

— ¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Conociendo Konoha—dijo muy tranquilo dejando la espada recargada en una pared y sentándose en otro sillón que estaba ahí.

—Recuerda que no estamos aquí por placer—dijo Sasuke poniendo sus codos en sus piernas.

—Entonces, Sasuke—Cruzó su pierna derecha con la otra— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó directamente.

—Tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda de mi clan, para así poder derrotar a Itachi—suspiró mientras explicaba.

—No veo el por qué de tu enojo—Se puso de pie—. Total, solo fui a conocer la aldea, además, tú tienes que recuperarte, así que mientras te recuperas yo me divierto un rato.

— ¿Y por eso saliste con Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke sin mucha importancia.

¡Ah! —Reaccionó Suigetsu—. Entonces ese es el problema, te molesta que haya salido con Sakura-chan.

—Por supuesto que no—Contestó fastidiado—. No seas idiota, solo te digo que no te distraigas de la misión, haz lo que quieras con ella, solo no quiero problemas.

—Como digas—sonrió de lado al ver como Sasuke lo "amenazaba".

—Prepárate, en media hora vamos con la quinta— y salió de la sala, dejando a un pensativo Suigetsu.

-0-

Por fin la hora de la reunión llego, en la oficina de la Hokage ya se encontraba Hebi, ahí también estaba el equipo 7 junto con Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade y Shizune. De igual forma, no podía faltar la tensión que se generaba en esa oficina.

—Kakashi ya me explico cómo está la situación—comenzó a decir Tsunade—. Así que, de acuerdo, te proporcionaremos todos los documentos del clan Uchiha, pero a cambio tendrás que trabajar como un ninja más de la aldea—explicó la rubia. Sasuke sin querer voltio a ver a Sakura, vio como ella estaba sonriendo, miro hacia donde ella veía y pudo notar a Suigetsu sonriéndole, se quedo impresionado al ver al chico en esa situación, miro nuevamente a Sakura, pero esta vez ella se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, cosa que hizo que ella sonrojara y bajara la mirada. Ese sonrojo de nuevo, pensaba Sasuke con fastidio.

—A mí no me interesa ser un ninja de aquí—hablo Sasuke al reaccionar sobre la propuesta de la Hokage—, creo que todos conocen mi objetivo y ahora no me importa nada más que eso.

—Esto te conviene… les conviene—viendo a todo Hebi—. Hay algunas aldeas que buscan tu cabeza, así que estando aquí estas en cierta forma a salvo y además nos evitamos problemas con los demás países.

—Hmp—Sasuke no le interesaba nada de lo que decía la quinta.

—De acuerdo, yo te doy acceso a todos los documentos del clan Uchiha, te dejo salir de la aldea cuando lo necesites para ir a buscar a Itachi, a cambio de que permanezcas aquí—Ofreció la rubia— ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo—esa opción le agrado mas, no le interesaba como, pero tenía que derrotar a su hermano y al parecer Konoha le ayudaría bastante, más de lo que él un día llego a pensar.

— ¡Qué bien! –gritó efusivo el rubio. Sakura solo sonreía tímidamente, le daba mucha felicidad que Sasuke decidiera quedarse.

—Me gustaría verlos ahora mismo—pidió Sasuke.

—Ahora lo mejor es que descanses, se que estas muy herido, ya después yo misma me encargare de proporcionártelos—Comentó la rubia—. Sakura, recuerda que mañana a primera hora entrenaremos. Pueden retirarse—ordenó la Hokage, salieron todos a excepción de los grandes.

— ¿Usted cree que hizo bien, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó con algo de inquietud Shizune.

—Sí, pero aun así lo mantendremos vigilado, además—giró su silla hacia la ventana— confió en Naruto y Sakura.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen? —preguntó muy energético el rubio.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo no puedo, tengo que ir a una misión ANBU, nos vemos luego—y así Sai desapareció en un puf.

— ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tampoco puedo, estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir un poco—contestó Sakura.

—Ahora que lo dices te ves muy mal, pareciera como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche. –dijo Naruto observando mejor a su compañera. Sakura sonrió al igual que Suigetsu que se encontraba ahí, Karin los observo y comprendió—. Bueno, será en otra ocasión—Dijo con algo de decepción el rubio— ¿Y ustedes que dicen? —dijo refiriéndose a Hebi.

—Yo no quiero—dijo Karin muy cortante y comenzando a salir del lugar.

—Yo no puedo, estoy algo cansado y me iré a descansar—dijo Suigetsu dando un gran bostezo siguiendo a su compañera.

—Bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego—se despidió Sakura y salió del lugar.

— ¿Y tú _teme_, quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó Naruto.

—No—y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—A mí sí me gustaría ir—contestó tranquilamente Juugo.

—Qué bien—se alegro de que alguien lo acompañaría.

— ¿Puedo ir, Sasuke? –preguntó Juugo.

—Como quieras—y salió completamente. Eso a Naruto le sorprendió, que alguien le pidiera permiso a Sasuke.

—Bien, vamos.

Naruto y Juugo tomaron su rumbo hacia el Ichiraku. Naruto esperaba que fueran todos, pero algo es algo y así tendría oportunidad de conocer a los compañeros de Sasuke poco a poco.

Sakura se dirigía a su casa, pero de nueva cuenta sintió que alguien la seguía, giro pensando que era Suigetsu, pero se equivoco.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dijo una voz muy seria.

—Cla… claro—el aire le comenzaba a faltar a la chica.

—Pero aquí no, en tu casa—ordenó aquella voz.

—Esta… bien, vamos, Sasuke-kun—dijo muy apenada pero contenta, al parecer esa era su oportunidad para hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, me apuro a subir todo porque esta vez si quiero terminar esta historia, espero les agrade, gracias por todo y no olviden pasar a mi pagina de FB

**Advertencias: OCC, Spoilers..**.

* * *

El silencio los acompaño en el camino, los nervios en Sakura estaban a todo lo que daba, tantas preguntas invadían su cabeza, la primera era ¿Para qué quiere hablar Sasuke con ella? Y de igual forma ella misma se contestaba y le daba miedo la respuesta, le daba miedo que de nuevo la rechazara, tenía miedo de ser débil ante él, pero como no serlo, si sentía que desfallecería por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

Después de miles de batallas mentales, ambos shinobis llegaron a la residencia Haruno. Sakura abrió la puerta e invito a Sasuke a que entrara. El chico se limito a entrar en silencio. Sakura suspiró para tratar de calmarse. Esta era su oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Sakura se fue dejando a Sasuke solo. El chico miro que ella entro a una pequeña habitación, supuso que era el baño. Miro a su alrededor observando lo que es el hogar de su ex compañera. Había una pequeña cocina y estancia, era obvio que vivía sola. Entro a una habitación donde estaba la cama, un pequeño sillón y un ropero. Se acerco a la cama y noto que junto había un pequeño buro donde se encontraba una fotografía.

Esa fotografía del equipo 7, se acerco y la tomo sin pensarlo. Se miraba fijamente a él mismo, hacía años que no veía esa imagen tan tranquila de él, tan despreocupada. Observo mas la fotografía y poso su mirada en la persona que estaba a su lado. No pudo evitar dar un silencioso pero profundo suspiro.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y reacciono, dejo la fotografía en su lugar y volvió a donde estaba anteriormente.

—Listo—Dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sillones—. Toma asiento—sugirió, pero solo recibió un Hmp como respuesta— ¿De qué querías hablar?—preguntó con algo de miedo.

—Solo lo diré una vez, así que pon atención—Sasuke sonaba muy severo y molesto—. No te quiero junto a Suigetsu.

La sorpresa en sus ojos no tardó, Sakura trago gordo y se quedo algo pensativa, ¿A qué venía ese comentario? Ni ella lo entendía.

— ¿Disculpa?—quería que le explicara bien, así que se puso de pie y se acerco a Sasuke.

—Escuchaste bien, no te quiero cerca de Suigetsu—ordenó el chico. Sakura por un momento se quedo pensando y sin querer se sonrojo.

— _¿Acaso… estará celoso?_ —se pregunto a ella misma, la sola idea de que fuera cierto la emocionaba, sentía algo lindo dentro de ella, sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, cosa que Sasuke noto y comprendió lo que pasaba.

—No te confundas—Sasuke despertó a Sakura de su sueño—, solo no quiero problemas. Vi como él y tú se lanzaban miraditas, Suigetsu no suele hacer eso y no quiero que empiece, tiene una misión que cumplir y tú solo serás una molestia—aquellas ilusiones de Sakura se rompieron, como quien rompe una figura de cristal, así sintió Sakura su corazón.

— ¿Para quién? —Susurró ella conteniendo el llanto—. ¿Para quién seré una molestia? ¿Para ti o para él? —preguntó ella y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Para él, a mi me das igual—dijo secamente el chico.

"A mí me das igual" la indiferencia de Sasuke era lo último que esperaba, sabía que él nunca le tomo mucha importancia, pero al menos la tomaba en cuenta, pero ahora, ahora ni siquiera una molestia era para él y eso si le termino de romper el corazón.

— ¿Era todo lo que tenias que decirme? —sostenía el llanto lo mas que podía para que él no la viera llorar desesperadamente, no de nuevo.

—Si—sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Lo llamo Sakura, se detuvo pero sin voltear—. Te prometo… —puso sus manos en su pecho—Te prometo que ya no me acercare a él, ni a ti—dijo con un tono muy triste mientras veía la cabellera negra de Sasuke.

—No lo decía por mí—Dijo Sasuke dejando algo confundida a Sakura—, solo no causes problemas—se puso sus sandalias y salió del departamento dejando a una destrozada y confundida Sakura, la cual se dejo caer al suelo para llorar, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke? Primero la aleja, la llama molestia, luego le pide que no se acerque a Suigetsu y ahora que Sakura se alejaría le dice que de él no, la confundía tanto, se abrazo a ella misma para consolarse, pero lo único que conseguía era llorar más.

—Entonces tú eras compañero de Sasuke—comentó Juugo comiendo ramen junto al rubio.

— ¿Y tú por qué eres compañero del teme? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo tengo la marca maldita de Orochimaru y me descontrolo fácilmente—explicaba el gigantón—, así que Sasuke es el único que logra controlarme, es por eso que lo ayudo, además de que le guardo un gran respeto.

—Ya veo—Daba su último sorbo al plato de ramen—. Sabes, he pensado que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Sasuke y a ustedes, ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? —preguntó Juugo algo preocupado.

—Si, veras que si, además para que conozcan a todos nuestros amigos—Explicó el rubio feliz—. No creo que un poco de diversión les haga daño.

—Pero sabes cómo es Sasuke de especial—insistía Juugo.

—No te preocupes, yo hablare con él, veras que si aceptara—dijo Naruto muy animado y saliendo del puesto de ramen.

—Pues si tú crees que será buena idea, pues por mi está bien—aceptó Juugo siguiendo al rubio.

—Bueno, creo que iré a avisarle a todo—Dijo Naruto—. ¿Vamos?

—No, iré a la casa, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin Sasuke, tú sabes, por mi problema—contestó Juugo algo apenado.

—No te preocupes, bueno, tú dile a ellos de la fiesta, nos vemos—dijo Naruto y salió corriendo.

—Que agradable muchacho—sonrió Juugo caminando hacia la casa de los Uchiha.

-0-

Metida en sus pensamientos, Hinata caminaba por la calle, tenía que reunirse con su equipo ya que visitaría a su sensei. Sonreía y saludaba a algunos aldeanos que caminaban por ahí, miro al frente y pudo ver a una linda rubia que iba acompañada de un chico algo perezoso.

—Hinata, hola—saludó la rubia.

—Hola, Ino-chan—contestó ella—. Shikamaru-kun.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la rubia.

—Voy a visitar a Kurenai-sensei ¿Y ustedes? —contestó amablemente la heredera del clan Hyuga.

—Veníamos de una misión. Me alegra saber que vas con Kurenai, ¿puedo ir contigo? —Preguntó el chico problemático—. Quiero ir a visitarla para saber cómo sigue.

—Claro—contestó ella.

—Por cierto, ¿son verdad los rumores? —Cuestionó Ino con mucha curiosidad—. ¿Regreso Sasuke-kun?

—Si, ayer en la noche regresamos de esa misión—explicó Hinata— y pudimos traerlo de vuelta.

—Qué bien—dijo muy emocionada la rubia.

—Hmp, que problemático. Pero qué bueno por Naruto y por Sakura—comentó Shikamaru.

—Y hablando del rey de roma—dijo Ino viendo como cierto rubio se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Hinata y Shikamaru lo vieron, por ende el color carmesí de Hinata comenzó a salir rápidamente, como era ya de costumbre, cosa que Ino noto.

—Hola chicos—saludó el rubio hiperactivo.

—Naruto—saludó Shikamaru.

—Hola, Naruto-kun—dijo muy apenada Hinata.

—Qué bueno que los veo, quiero hablar con ustedes—hablo Naruto tratando de recuperar el aire por haber corrido.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Ino sin poner mucha atención, se divertía mucho viendo a Hinata sonrojarse por Naruto.

—Si saben que Sasuke regreso y además con su equipo, así que pensé en hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Qué dicen? —comentó el rubio su plan.

Suena divertido. –contesto Ino muy animada.

—Chicos, ¿Qué tal? —A la plática se sumo el experto en taijutsu, un chico con grandes cejas pobladas.

— Cejotas—saludó Naruto—. Qué bueno que vienes, les decía a los demás que quiero hacerle una fiesta a Sasuke.

—Si escuche que había regresado, pues por mi está bien—contestó Lee sonriendo.

—Te estás olvidando de algo—Hablo Ino—. ¿Dónde harás la fiesta?

—Es cierto, no había pensado en eso—dijo preocupado el rubio.

—Si quieren podemos usar mi casa—comentó Lee—, mis padres están de viaje, así que estará sola.

—Eso sería genial—Dijo Naruto muy animado—, entonces ya está todo listo, la haremos mañana en la noche.

— ¡Ay Naruto! Se nota que no sabes organizar—regaño la rubia al chico—. Déjamelo todo a mí.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó Naruto con duda.

—Si, así que Lee, ¿tienes algo que hacer? —cuestionó Ino.

—No, tengo la tarde libre, pensaba entrenar—contestó él.

—Bien, nos iremos tú y yo a organizar todo—Ino agarro a Lee del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

—Bien, yo seguiré invitando a todos, nos vemos—Se despidió el rubio—. Por cierto, Hinata, necesito hablar contigo, luego te busco, hasta pronto.

—Naruto-kun—susurró Hinata pero él ya se había ido.

— ¿Vamos? –preguntó Shikamaru que aun seguía ahí.

—Sí, vamos—contestó algo decepcionada.

—Iré con Sakura-chan—Naruto corría y se fue al departamento de su amiga, cuando llego toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, recordó que dijo que a lo mejor estaría dormida, pero se moría de ganas de verla y contarle lo de la fiesta, pensó que a lo mejor en la fiesta seria el momento indicado para decirle lo que siente por ella, por fin Sasuke había regresado, ya no había nada que se lo impidiera.

El rubio siguió tocando la puerta y noto que esta estaba abierta y entro.

— ¿Sakura-chan?—llamó muy emocionado el rubio, pero al abrir por completo la puerta pudo ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo y llorando— ¡Sakura-chan! —Volvió a llamarla y se acerco a ella, se hinco para estar a su altura— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó muy preocupado.

—Naruto—Sakura se aferro al pecho del chico para seguir llorando, él nunca había estado en una situación, ni sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle, solo pudo contestar ese abrazo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sakura-chan? —dijo Naruto ya después de ver que su amiga se calmo un poco.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró ella entre sus sollozos. Naruto escucho eso claramente, se enojo, siempre le había enojado que Sasuke fuera el origen de la tristeza de Sakura, pero aun así no comprendía, nunca ha sido muy inteligente en esas cuestiones.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Siguió insistiendo el rubio—. No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya volvió, ya está de nuevo con nosotros, solo dale un poco de tiempo para que se adapte de nuevo—acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla, ella aun seguía acurrucada en su pecho, escuchando el consejo de su amigo y tenía razón, no tenia que precipitarse a algo, ella se encargaría que de nuevo Sasuke volviera a ser al menos como era antes de irse.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella separándose del rubio y limpiándose las lagrimas.

—Ah, cierto—reaccionó Naruto algo desilusionado, no quería separarse de ella—. Vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para el teme, Ino me dijo que se haría cargo y pues quiero que vallas.

—Claro, Naruto—contestó Sakura sonriente pero con la sombra del llanto aun.

—Perfecto—El rubio se puso de pie—. Nos vemos después, tengo que arreglas unas cosas—se acerco a la puerta.

— ¿Naruto? —llamó la kunoichi al chico, que se detuvo y la voltio a verla—. Gracias—le sonrió sinceramente, gracias a ese rubio siempre podía animarse, esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que tiene es la mejor medicina para cualquiera.

—De nada—le sonrió de igual forma y se fue de ahí.

0-

— ¿En dónde estabas, Sasuke? —preguntó Karin algo molesta.

—Hmp, no te importa—contestó él sentándose en un sillón— ¿Y Suigetsu?

—Dormido, en cuando llego se durmió—respondió la chica con gafas.

— ¿Y Juugo? —siguió preguntando.

—Aquí estoy, Sasuke—el aludido entro a la habitación.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con tui comida? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Muy agradable—Juugo sonrió—, ese chico me cayó muy bien—Se sentó en un sillón—. Por cierto, me comento que quiere hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para todos nosotros.

—Suena bien—agregó Karin muy interesada en esa fiesta.

—Hmp, es un idiota—contestó Sasuke, había llegado muy pensativo y mal humorado.

— ¿Y por qué andas así, Sasuke? —Juugo se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿Así como? —trataba de esconderlo.

—Te ves muy pensativo, después de que te vi que te fuiste con esa chica de cabellos rosas—dijo Juugo, a Karin le comenzó a temblar un ojo y apretó sus puños, no soportaba que hablaran de ella y se fue del lugar muy enojada.

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa a Karin? —dijo Juugo muy confundido, ahora Sasuke fue el que se levanto y se fue, Juugo se quedo algo desconcertado en la estancia, pero, tenía la suerte de ser muy suspicaz en esas cosas, sonrió con diversión, ahora comprendía todo.

—Esa maldita zorra—Llegó Karin a su habitación gritando del coraje—. Se quiere apoderar de todo lo que es mío—aventó una almohada—, ósea, primero con el cara de pez, ahora con mi Sasuke, no mas falta también Juugo—Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación— ¡Ah! —gritó estresada—. Pero se equivoco al meterse conmigo—Sonrió con malicia—. Se va a arrepentir.

-0-

—Hasta pronto, Kurenai—se despidió Shikamaru.

—Nos vemos luego, Kurenai-sensei—dijo Kiba acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru.

—Hasta luego chicos y gracias—dijo Kurenai a sus alumnos y entro a su casa. Comenzaron a caminar el equipo 8 junto con Shikamaru. Fue agradable visitar a su sensei y saber el progreso de su embarazo.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana—se despidió el estratega y se fue.

El equipo 8 siguió caminando en un total silencio, salvo Kiba que de vez en cuando hablaba con su gran canino. Siguieron hasta que se toparon con un rubio escandaloso.

—Hinata—llamó Naruto.

—Naruto-kun—el rubio llego con ellos agitado por correr.

—Te estaba buscando, ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó él con una linda sonrisa.

— ¿Hablar? —el sonrojo llego al rostro de la chica.

—Por cierto chicos, mañana hay fiesta en casa del Cejotas, para darle la bienvenida a Sasuke y a los otros—comentó Naruto.

—Qué bien, una fiesta, claro que iremos, ¿Verdad Akamaru? —dijo Kiba. Shino no comento nada solo asintió la cabeza, no le gustaba hablar mucho y socializar, pero esa fiesta no le pareció tan mala idea.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana—Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa—. Y bien, ¿Podemos hablar Hinata? —dijo el rubio, pero vio como la chica se quedo paralizada y poco a poco se ponía mas y mas roja.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó Kiba algo preocupado.

—Hinata—llamó Naruto igual de preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Segura? —siguió insistiendo Kiba.

— ¿No estarás enferma? —preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

—No está enferma—contestó Shino haciendo que los dos chicos despistados lo vieran.

—Sí, no se preocupen estoy bien—contestó Hinata.

—Entonces, vamos—Naruto comenzó a caminar.

—Nos vemos chicos—se despidió la tímida chica de sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué le pasara eso a Hinata cada vez que ve a Naruto? —preguntó Kiba ingenuamente.

— ¿Qué no te das cuenta? —Shino lo miro fijamente—. A Hinata le gusta Naruto, pensé que después de todos estos años ya te habías dado cuenta.

Kiba dio un gran suspiro, la verdad siempre lo ha sabido, pero mantenía la esperanza de que a Hinata se le hubiera pasado.

—Te gusta Hinata, ¿verdad? —Shino lo saco de sus pensamientos—. Se nota en la forma en la que la miras.

—Siempre me ha gustado—susurró el chico perro—, pero sé que a ella solo le importa Naruto.

—Animo—Shino puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, Kiba sonrió, a pesar de que Shino es un chico muy reservado siempre estaba ahí para sus camaradas, como los llama él.

-0-

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Hinata con la duda a todo lo que daba.

—Veras, mañana con lo de la fiesta pues…—el rubio se puso algo rojo y comenzó a jugar con los dedos— Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sintió que se le iba el aire, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por supuesto que sí, pensaba ella emocionada, pero las palabras no le salían de la emoción que tenia, sentía que flotaba entre las nubes. Solo podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te platique hace días? —Naruto bajo a Hinata de aquella nube—. Ahora que el teme volvió ya puedo hacerlo y me gustaría que me ayudaras—si el rostro de Hinata fuera de vidrio, ya se hubiera quebrado en su totalidad, el aire de nuevo le comenzó a falta, pero ahora había una punzada en su corazón, una desagradable punzada.

—Entonces por fin mañana le dirás—Hinata fingió una sonría, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

—Aunque, para serte sincero, me da mucho miedo—Dijo Naruto algo angustiado—. Sé que ella aun siente algo por Sasuke—bajo la mirada.

—Díselo—Dijo Hinata mirando al frente, Naruto subió su mirada para verla—. Sea cual sea la respuesta díselo, es mejor que quedarte con la duda de que qué te dirá—Ella escuchaba esas palabras como si fueran un consejo mas para ella que para Naruto y tenía razón—. Se valiente, además—voltio para mirarlo—, no tienes nada que perder.

—Tienes razón—dijo Naruto comprendiendo lo que su amiga le dijo—, muchas gracias Hinata, sin ti no sabría qué hacer—y por impulso la abrazo, Hinata se quedo totalmente en shock, le daba tristeza pero a la vez alegría, sentía a Naruto tan cerca que no quería que se alejara nunca, pensaba en el consejo que le daba al rubio y tenía razón, era hora de confesarle a Naruto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.


	4. Chapter 4

Sigo aplicandome en subir los demas capitulos, pronto llegare al final donde me quede y seguiran los nuevos, muchas gracias por todo =)

* * *

El resto del día paso muy normal hasta la noche, como siempre, tranquila y silenciosa, todos durmieron plácidamente esperando al día siguiente, pero no todos, en un pequeño departamento una chica estaba sentada en su ventana, viendo las estrellas, pensando, pensando exactamente en él, inevitablemente una sonrisa surco de sus labios, parecía una niña enamorada y era verdad, Sakura en el fondo sabia que aun sentía algo por Sasuke.

Y así como apareció esa risa, se desapareció, le dio tristeza, sabía bien lo que significaba eso, mas sufrimiento, mas llanto, mas dolor, sabía bien que Sasuke no pensaba en ella, que él solo piensa en la venganza, pero no importa, para ella no importaba eso, de ahora en adelante tratara de hacer sentir a Sasuke en casa, eso hizo que nuevamente aquella sonrisa apareciera y diera un largo y tendido suspiro al viento.

Pero Sakura no era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño, en la mansión Hyuga había otra chica de cabellos azules, la cual pensaba en como dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos que por tantos años ocultó, aunque eso le haría que perdiera un enorme peso de encima, le daba miedo, miedo al rechazo, porque sabía perfectamente que eso es lo que recibiría, no tan duro, porque ella conoce a Naruto y sabe que es un chico de buenos sentimientos y muy bueno con la gente, pensaba que a lo mejor le daría un ataque de risa, o peor aún, que no le cause nada de gracia su confesión y es que es tan difícil saber cuál será la reacción del rubio, no por nada es el ninja número uno en sorprender, pero eso no importa, Hinata había tomado una decisión y lo haría, claro que lo haría y de igual forma que Sakura soltó un gran suspiro al viento.

-0-

La mañana llego muy cálida, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, no se veía ninguna nube, en las calles se podía ver a una chica con melena rosada correr muy preocupada.

—Demonios, se me hizo tarde—maldecía la chica para sus adentros, no pudo dormir muy bien y cuando por fin consiguió un poco de sueño llega la hora de levantarse, corría apresuradamente ya que tenía que llegar al entrenamiento con Tsunade y sabia que a ella no le gustaban los retrasos y la ella sabía que significaba cuando llegaba tarde: _Entrenamiento doblemente pesado_. Si ya de por si los entrenamientos con Tsunade son pesados, eso era la muerte, por eso la chica corría desesperadamente, sin importarle chocar con la gente o quien la saludara, solo hacia un gemido y levantaba la mano para saludar.

Por fin llego al campo de entrenamiento, pero no había nadie, se detuvo para calmar su respiración agitada por haber corrido, miraba a todo su alrededor y no veía a nadie, su mirada se poso en los tres troncos del lugar, inmediatamente recordó cuando tuvo la prueba del cascabel, ahora ese pensamiento no era tan triste, ya no, ahora Sasuke estaba de vuelta y podía recordar todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos sin tener que deprimirse, eso hizo que una sonrisa saliera de ella, pero reacciono al ver que no había nadie.

— ¿Será que yo llegue temprano? —Se pregunto inocentemente—. No creo, a mi fue a quien se le hizo tarde—Se respondió ella misma—, tal vez a ella también se le hizo tarde, pero es muy raro—Suspiro de cansancio—. Hubiera desayunado, ni lo que corrí—una nube negra se puso en su rostro.

— ¿Sakura? —llamaron.

— ¿Eh?

Miro a su alrededor y vio a su compañero de equipo—Sai—dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad, comenzó a observarlo y sonrió divertida, veía a su amigo con un libro en la mano, le recordaba mucho a Kakashi, salvo que Sai no lee novelas de romance, sino cosas de relaciones con las demás personas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó él.

—Esperando a Tsunade-sama, habíamos quedado en entrenar aquí—Contestó ella algo preocupada— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Precisamente a avisarte que Tsunade-sama no podrá venir, le surgió un problema—comentó Sai.

— ¿Problema? —repitió ella ahora mas angustiada.

—No te preocupes—Calmó Sai a Sakura—, nada del otro mundo.

—Qué bueno—suspiró aliviada.

—Pero me encargo que te dijera que aunque ella no venga tu si entrenes—agregó Sai.

—Pues ya que—miro a su alrededor con pesadez— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó la chica de ojos verdes al chico pálido.

—No puedo, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Por cierto ¿vas a ir a la fiesta que están organizando? —Sai miro su libro de reojo.

—Si, Naruto me contó ayer sobre la fiesta—dijo ella comenzando a calentar para entrenar, estiraba sus músculos y arreglaba su ropa, por otro lado Sai miraba su libro como buscando una página en especial.

—Es que, veras—Dijo algo nervioso— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta? —preguntó él como si lo estuviera leyendo y así era, lo estaba leyendo. Sakura arqueo una ceja, sabía bien que Sai lo estaba leyendo, pero le dio curiosidad saber porque le preguntaba a ella.

— ¿Y por qué me invitas? —preguntó ella siguiendo con sus calentamientos.

—En este libro dice que cuando vayas a una fiesta debes de invitar a una chica linda para que sea tu acompañante toda la noche—dijo Sai leyendo exactamente lo que decía el libro, Sakura se sonrojo al saber que Sai pensaba que es una linda chica—, pero como no conozco ninguna linda chica, por eso te invito a ti—terminó de decir Sai con una gran inocencia y con su típica sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba que explotaba del coraje, cerro sus puños fuertemente a tal grado de tronarse los dedos, en su mirada aparecía fuego.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Sakura en un tono muy tétrico, Sai seguía sonriendo pero en su rostro aparecían unas gotitas de sudor.

—Bueno, es que… —Sai trataba de arreglar la situación, también había leído que a las mujeres no les gusta que les digan feas o que las dejen como última opción, de hecho Sakura fue su primera y única opción, no conocía a ninguna otra chica y como sabia que en una fiesta era la situación perfecta para socializar debía seguir todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra, como llevar a una chica con él— Eres la única chica que conozco, no quise decir que fueras fea, solo que me agrada tu compañía—dijo Sai muy nervioso, Sakura estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara pero se detuvo al escuchar eso, recapacito más la situación, conocía a Sai, sabía que él no lo hacía por malo, se calmo y respiro profundamente, miro a Sai ya más tranquila.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la noche—dijo ella sonriendo más tranquila.

—Nos vemos—Dijo él con esa sonrisa tan característica de él y se fue de ahí—. Qué bueno que se me ocurrió decir eso, gracias libro—el pelinegro veía en una hoja del libro que decía que a las mujeres se les debe alagar con alguna cosa, como su ropa, su belleza, su compañía y al parecer si funciono la técnica.

Sakura alzo su mano para despedirse, aunque le desesperara ese chico, le agradaba, siempre trataba de ser lo más paciente posible con él, conocía perfectamente su condición con respecto a los sentimientos, así que le ayudaría, sin más comenzó con su entrenamiento.

-0-

— ¿Y realmente es todo esto necesario? —preguntó Lee algo incrédulo viendo como la rubia compraba miles de cosas para la fiesta.

—Claro que lo es—contestó ella—, es una gran fiesta así que debe de tener todo—la rubia compro miles de cosas, para preparar bocados, para adornar la casa de Rock Lee, pero sobre todo compro sake, mucho sake, batallo en conseguirlo ya que aun son menores de edad, pero aun no se rindió hasta conseguirlo, a Rock Lee no se le hacia una buena idea ya que sabia los efectos que causaba el alcohol en él, pero por más que hablaba con la rubia, esta no le hacía caso.

Llegaron a la caja del chico con cejas pobladas y comenzaron a arreglar todo.

— ¿Invitaste a Neji y Tenten? —preguntó la rubia mientras acomodaba algunas sillas.

—Si, ya les dije. Tenten aceptó de inmediato, pero con Neji batalle más para convencerlo, al final termino aceptando—comento con su típica pose de chico guay.

— ¿Y cómo acepto? —preguntó Ino con mucha intriga.

—Me dijo que iba si lo dejaba en paz—dijo muy sonriente.

—Ya veo—dijo Ino con una gran gota en su cabeza.

—Y dime—decía Lee mientras barría el piso— ¿Invitaste a tu equipo?

—Si, Chouyi aceptó de inmediato—sonrió divertida—con solo decirle que habría comida y Shikamaru pues no más me dijo "que problemático" pero accedió a venir.

—Qué bien, entonces al parecer estaremos todos y así podremos mostrar nuestra llama de la juventud—y de nueva cuenta a Ino le salió otra gotita.

-0-

Esa fiesta había causado mucha emoción en todos, hasta Hebi parecía entusiasmado con la idea. En la zona de los Uchiha, para ser más exacto en la casa donde estaba viviendo Hebi, todos ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando, todos menos Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? —preguntó algo preocupado Juugo.

—Es raro en él que no llegue puntual—agregó Suigetsu mientras tomaba agua.

— ¿Habrá sido por el comentario de ayer? —dijo Juugo poniendo una mano en su mentón.

—No digas tonterías, claro que no es por eso—Recriminó Karin muy molesta—, ni siquiera está en la casa.

— ¿Y tú como sabes, Karin? —dijo Suigetsu con una mirada acosadora.

—Bueno—Karin acomodo sus lentes—, sentí su chacra alejarse de la casa, así de simple—Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron algo confundidos—, ya no pregunten mas y coman—ordenó la pelirroja para que olvidaran eso, la verdad es que ella también estaba preocupada, desde que habían llegado a Konoha han sentido a Sasuke diferente, más distante, si es que se puede y lo que más coraje le daba a la chica de los anteojos es que no supiera el motivo por el cual el azabache esta así.

—Por cierto, Suigetsu—Llamó Juugo a su compañero—. Habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió—. Eso sí que es interesante.

—Será hoy en la noche—Comentó el amigo de los animales—. ¿Vas a ir?

—Por supuesto que… —comenzó a decir Suigetsu.

—No—Determinó Karin—, Sasuke aun no nos ha dicho si iremos o no.

—Yo no necesito que Sasuke me de permiso para una fiesta, ni que fuera mi padre, además será muy divertido, yo si pienso ir—dijo Suigetsu sin titubear.

—Yo si le comentare a Sasuke, pero si me gustaría ir—agregó Juugo. El chico tiburón vio a su compañera como hacia un puchero.

—Vamos Karin, ¿apoco no quieres ir? —preguntó con su típico cinismo.

—Ya veremos—dijo ella y sin más siguieron con su desayuno.

-0-

Sasuke caminaba perezoso por las calles de Konoha, que poco a poco se comenzaban a poblar por la gente, miraba con algo de nostalgia la aldea, aunque sintiera las miradas acusadoras de los aldeanos, no le importaba, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cómodo al estar en esa aldea.

Desde que salió de la desolada zona de los Uchiha se sentía tan tranquilo, hasta se le olvido su catana, sentía una gran paz interior, no sabía para donde ir así que camino sin rumbo fijo, cuando se dio cuenta había terminado en la zona de entrenamiento, se sorprendió al haber terminado ahí, a lo lejos miro tres troncos incrustados en el suelo ¿cómo olvidarlos? Ahí fue donde tuvo su primera prueba como gennin, recordó todas las tonterías que hacia Naruto, los retardos de Kakashi y como Sakura le daba la razón en todo, rodo sus ojos y dio una sonrisa de lado, se acerco a dicho lugar, con una mano rozo uno de los troncos como si fuera un pétalo, aunque le costara aceptarlo, se sentía bien estar de vuelta en casa, se sentía bien saber que Naruto y Sakura aun estaban ahí, esperándolo, pero un pensamiento abordo su mente.

_Itachi._

No podía sentirse en casa, tenía que terminar con su venganza, tenía que derrotar al canalla que le quito su felicidad, su familia, su infancia, todo. Cobraría cada gota de sangre de su hermano para saldar esa cuenta pendiente. Apretó sus puños con rabia, odia recordar todo eso, pero era mejor, así nunca olvidaría su objetivo y por fin admitió algo, es masoquista.

De pronto el pelinegro sintió que alguien se acercaba, por una razón tonta, que ni el mismo comprendió, se escondió tras unos árboles a ver de quien se trataba, pudo ver que era la molesta chica de cabellos rosas que llegaba muy agitada, debió estar corriendo, pensó Sasuke. También vio como Sakura imito aquella escena que hace minutos el hacía, mirar los troncos con nostalgia, a Sasuke le llamo mucho la atención eso.

— _¿Estará pensando lo mismo que yo?_ –se preguntó para sí mismo—. Y a mí que, que piense lo que quiera—se regaño por tener esos pensamientos. Sasuke estaba a punto de irse pero noto que alguien llego con la chica, su curiosidad sí que era grande, así que se quedo observando.

Vio que llego aquel chico parecido a él, como comenzaron a conversar, como él le sonría y Sakura le contestaba, como de pronto Sakura se enfureció, como ese tipo le decía algo y como tan de pronto cambio su actitud y le volvió a sonreír. Si que fue extraño, ver a Sakura con tantas facetas en un instante, pero lo que más le dio curiosidad fue que le habrá dicho ese chico para enojarla y más aun, que le dijo para calmarla.

Se quedo tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que Sakura comenzó a entrenar, cuando reacciono vio que la chica hacia movimientos lentos pero precisos, un tipo de taijutsu, ya no había más motivos para que Sasuke siguiera ahí, pero no se movía, seguía en la misma posición, no se perdía ninguno de los movimientos de la kunoichi, parecía hipnotizado con cada uno de los movimientos que hacia ella y es que no era para menos, eran suaves y delicados, pero a la vez violentos y precisos.

Sakura estaba algo acalorada por el sudor, así que detuvo su entrenamiento, miro a todos lados y al confirmar que no había nadie, comenzó a quitarse su blusa para solo quedar en un pequeño top negro que traía, además de que se quito la falda para solo quedarse con el short, que por cierto le queda muy pegado, se estiro como si acabara de levantarse y siguió con el entrenamiento de taijutsu.

Inevitablemente Sasuke observo todo lo que hizo ella, trago gordo al ver como se quitaba las ropas, para solo quedar en esas diminutas prendas. Por primera vez desde hace mucho un pequeño sonrojo salió a relucir en sus mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba determinadamente, nunca había visto a una mujer que mostrara tanto de su cuerpo, ni siquiera las había tomado en cuenta por enfocarse a su entrenamiento, pero eso hizo que Sasuke comenzara a sentir una sensación extraña y no precisamente en su pecho, sino en una zona de su cuerpo muy privada, sintió como comenzó a molestarle en su pantalón, cosa que se le hizo raro, nunca le había pasado por ver a una chica entrenar.

—Demonios—Pensó Sasuke—. ¿Por qué me pasa precisamente eso? ¿Y con ella? —Se preguntaba molesto—, no es que nunca me haya pasado, al contrario, ya soy un hombre, pero ¿Por qué me pasa con esta niña? —se recriminaba a sí mismo el pelinegro— aunque bueno, no esta tan mal—Sasuke comenzó a enfocar su mirada en el trasero de la chica, después en su pecho, bajo a su delgada cintura—, que tonterías estoy diciendo, mejor me voy antes de que…—y de nueva cuenta Sasuke se quedó observando a Sakura, vio como se limpiaba el sudor en la frente y como una gota traviesa recorría el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y nuevamente su entrepierna comenzó a molestarle.

Sakura termino su entrenamiento y se sentía muy acalorada, así que decidió ir al lago que se encontraba cerca de la zona de entrenamiento, tomo sus pertenencias y se fue de ahí; Sasuke vio como ella se alejaba, él ya se quería ir de ahí, pero su mente perversa no lo dejo así que comenzó a seguirla, no comprendía el por qué, pero tenía que seguirla, quería seguirla viendo.

Sakura echo un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera ningún mirón o algo así, habiendo comprobando que no había nadie comenzó a desprenderse totalmente de sus prendas… grave error el no fijarse bien, porque si había un mirón, uno que nunca se imaginaria, Sasuke Uchiha. Se recargo en una enorme roca que se encontraba ahí y lentamente bajo el zíper de sus botas, se las quito y acabaron junto con la otra ropa, bajo su short con cuidado de no maltratarlo, ya que o es de una tela muy especial para reafirmar el cuerpo, también se deshizo del top que tenia, pero traía un sujetador abajo, así que ahora solo estaba en ropa interior, se fue a sentar junto al lago, a la orilla y puso sus pies dentro del agua para relajarse un poco, sentía todos los músculos tensos por el entrenamiento, con sus manos salpicaba su cuerpo y se mojaba el cuello, movía sus cabellos para poder hacerlo mejor.

Sasuke estaba como idiota viéndola, no comprendía por qué aun seguía viéndola, le provocaba una satisfacción enorme, pero él mismo se regañaba, ¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera viendo?, Sasuke Uchiha no es un mirón, estás loco, era todo lo que se decía a sí mismo, pero por más que luchara, no podía contra su mente perversa y sus hormonas.

Sakura se hecho al lago con la ropa interior puesta, a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie, lo hacía por si las dudas, ya adentro, el agua solo tapaba hasta debajo de sus pechos, la ninja medico comenzó a bajar el tirante del sujetador lentamente, Sasuke arqueo una ceja y su ojo izquierdo tembló.

—Maldita molestia—susurró para sus adentros, Sakura se bajaba el tirante de una forma muy provocadora, pareciera como si estuviera tratando de excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Y así Sakura al tener los tirantes abajo comenzó a desabrocharse el sujetador, que tenía el broche en frente, así que no batallo, se quito el sujetador y lo arrojo junto a la otra ropa, al hacerlo sus juveniles y firmes pechos quedaron al descubierto, haciendo que la sangre de Sasuke se subiera más a su cara.

Sakura por un momento miro sus pechos, hace mucho que no se detenía a observar su cuerpo adecuadamente, los tomo con sus manos para medirlos, se sorprendió, realmente le habían crecido y eso de cierta forma le agradaba, cada día se sentía más mujer, aunque algunos dijeran que no es muy femenina, esos detalles la hacían sentir lo contrario, luego bajo una mano y la deslizo por su estomago plano, sonrió levemente al sentir cosquillas por su tacto.

Sasuke no creía lo que veía, cuando pensó que no lo podía provocar más, esa niña se toca los pechos y de nueva cuenta sintió que un bulto crecía en su entrepierna, mas aun cuando ella bajo su mano, porque por un momento sintió que era él el que recorría su cuerpo, un cosquilleo le molestaba al pelinegro, pero no dejaría de ver, no señor y para poder tener un mejor panorama activo su sharingan y así fue, podía ver mejor, mucho mejor.

Ahora bajo un poco más, el agua ya le tapaba hasta los hombros, saco su mano en la cual ya llevaba su braga y sufrió el mismo destino que su sujetador, ahora si estaba completamente desnuda, se adentro mas al lago, a su parte más profunda y comenzó a nadar.

El pelinegro estaba que no se lo creía, ahora la chica estaba totalmente desnuda y su "curiosidad" creció aun mas y mas, la veía nadar y pudo observar su trasero completamente desnudo, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio, pero no era así, simplemente observaba y le comenzaba a gustar. Se imaginaba tocando ese exquisito cuerpo, devorárselo, pensó ¿cómo sería si Sakura gritara su nombre y suplicara por mas?, eso dibujo una media sonrisa en el fino rostro del chico, una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y lujuria.

Y así el tiempo paso tan rápido, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, Sakura reaccionó de que ya era algo tarde, recordó que hoy en la noche seria la fiesta de bienvenida, una sonrisa surco de sus labios, le emocionaba, estaba realmente emocionada porque llegara la noche, quería estar cerca de Sasuke, aunque recordó la promesa que le hizo, pero también recordó ese comentario que dijo, sea como sea, esa noche Sakura quería estar con Sasuke y preguntarle que pasa entre ellos dos realmente.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró con un brillo en los ojos y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando la chica salió Sasuke no se la creía, ahora si podía contemplar totalmente su desnudes, la miraba de pies a cabeza, era más sencillo ya que aun tenía el sharingan activado, luego paso su lengua por los labios, la saboreaba. Pero algo llamo su atención, cuando observo su rostro, en especial sus labios logro notar que ella susurraba algo y sonreía, se sorprendió porque estaba seguro que susurro su nombre y eso hizo que sonriera victorioso, ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo sabe, pero le agrado la idea, por alguna razón, le gusto.

Sakura termino de vestirse y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Sasuke oculto, el pelinegro por inercia comenzó a retroceder y piso una ramilla seca, la cual hizo un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sakura lo detectara, eso llamo la atención de la chica así que se acerco en especifico a ese lugar cuando de pronto vio a gato.

—Hola gatito—Saludó Sakura al pequeño animal—, me asustaste, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego—y así se alejo del lugar. Sasuke suspiro aliviado, no lo había descubierto, gracias a que ese gato se encontraba ahí.

—Así que también estabas de mirón—Dijo con burla al pequeño minino, el cual solo maulló y se fue de ahí— ¿Qué demonios fue eso Sasuke? —Gritó repentinamente— ¿Por qué demonios la observabas? ¿Qué estás loco? —se gritaba a si mismo reprochándose el reprobable acto que hizo— ¡Maldita sea! —Le dio un golpe a un árbol que estaba ahí a tal punto de romperlo— ¿Qué me pasó? —de pronto sintió un gran dolor en su entrepierna, aun seguía bastante excitado—. Demonios—gruñó enojado, luego suspiro pesado al ver ese gran bulto.

-0-

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres, Tsunade? —preguntó uno de los ancianos del consejo de Konoha, habían hecho una reunión extraordinaria por el regreso del Uchiha.

—Ya les dije, que se quede aquí, es su hogar después de todo—contestó la rubia sin titubeos.

—Pero no de los demás—comentó la anciana.

—Y dime Tsunade—Habló Danzou— ¿Qué harás si se vuelve a ir? —dijo muy severo.

—No creo que pase de nuevo, ahora lo tendré más vigilado—explicó la rubia.

—No es suficiente, Tsunade—dijo el anciano.

—Ahora trae nuevos poderes, después de haber entrenado con Orochimaru—dijo la anciana.

—Confió en que no pasara nada, Naruto y Sakura son sus amigos y ellos lo ayudaran—Explicó la rubia—, además de que le daré todo lo posible para que no haya necesidad de que se marche.

—Siempre dejándole todo al joven ese—Recriminó Danzou—. ¿No crees que tú como Hokage debas de encargarte de eso?

—Hmp—refunfuñó Tsunade.

—Está bien, Tsunade—Hablo el anciano—, confió en tu decisión, pero si llegase a pasar algo diferente ya sabes lo que pasara, Sasuke no volverá a ser aceptado.

—Gracias—dijo ella con alivio, una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

-0-

— ¡Frentona! —gritó Ino al ver a Sakura caminar tranquilamente en la calle, ya era medio día y todo seguía muy tranquilo.

—Cerda—Contestó ella como siempre—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay reunión en mi casa con las chicas—dijo ella muy sonriente.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó sin comprender bien.

—Para antes de la fiesta, para ponernos de acuerdo que vamos a llevar de ropa—dijo ella muy sonriente.

—No lo veo necesario y además… —trató de hablar Sakura.

—No se diga mas, vamos—la rubia jalo a su amiga, así que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, sabía que Ino es muy terca y no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quisiera.

Y así llegaron a la casa de la rubia, entraron a su habitación y Sakura pudo notar que ya se encontraban Hinata y Tenten, ambas sentadas en la cama de la Yamanaka.

—Sakura—saludó Tenten.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó algo incrédula.

—Te dije que necesitábamos hablar y no mas faltabas tú, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Estaba entrenando, pero bueno, haber dinos que pasa Ino-cerda—dijo con un tono muy divertido y dramático.

—Como todas ya confirmamos que iremos a la fiesta, necesito saber que se pondrán—comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Hinata.

— ¿No es obvio?—Se detuvo en seco—. Necesitamos saber que ponernos—levanto un dedo—, primero no podemos ir iguales—Levanto otro dedo—; segundo, tenemos que ir súper sexys para gustarles a los chicos.

— ¿Gustarles? –gritaron en unisón las otras chicas, asombradas del descaro de la rubia y apenadas, porque de cierta forma, era verdad.

—A ver, Hinata—Llamó la rubia, ella se levanto de la cama un poco dudosa— ¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Pues… yo… así como estoy—dijo muy apenada.

— ¿Qué? De ninguna manera Hinata—Ino entro a su closet (que era bastante amplio) y comenzó a buscar ropa.

— ¿Ino-chan? —llamó Hinata con algo de duda y de miedo.

—Listo—salió del closet—, ten—le dio unas prendas a Hinata.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —Preguntó con su rostro multicolor, veía las prendas con algo de miedo— ¿no se te hacen muy atrevidas? —dijo ella y claro que lo eran, una minifalda negra y una blusa morada con un gran escote, la chica de ojos perla vio mas aterrada la blusa y miro sus pechos, ella siempre había sido cuidadosa en eso ya que sabe que si tiene mucho potencial en esa zona.

—Claro que no—contestó Ino—, son perfectos para ti, resaltarían tus armas mortales—Dijo en un tono muy juguetón—, además, así le gustaras más a los chicos, sobre todo a… —Ino siempre ha sabido que a Hinata le gusta Naruto, pero se quedo pensando que tal vez no sería pertinente comentarlo, así que se corrigió— A los que irán a la fiesta—mintió suspirando por dentro de que no la rego.

—No esta tan mal—dijo Tenten mientras veía como Hinata se medía la ropa por encima y se veía al espejo.

—Ahora sigues tú—Ino de nueva cuenta entro al closet en busca de más ropa, salió con una blusa azul y un pantalón corto—, toma—le dijo a Tenten.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —dijo la chica de las coletas viendo la ropa con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, se te vera genial—Sonrió la rubia, Tenten no se opuso tanto como Hinata—. Ahora sigues tú, frentona—Dijo Ino entrando de nuevo por más ropa, Sakura veía a sus dos amigas como observaban la ropa y después vio salir a Ino con unas prendas—, toma—dijo la rubia dándole la ropa a su amiga.

— ¿Estás segura que me queda bien esto? —preguntó algo desconfiada, ya que era un mini short negro y una blusa blanca de esas largas pero con un escote marcado.

—Claro, es perfecto para ti—comentó Ino muy segura.

— ¿Y tú que usaras? —preguntó Tenten.

—Esto—Señaló un pantalón entubado y una blusa sin tirantes de color verde—. Bien chicas es hora de prepararse para la fiesta—dijo muy sonriente la rubia, con una sonrisa algo perversa y retorcida, cosa que solo hizo que sus amigas sonrieran de nerviosismo.

-0-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hebi, Sasuke llego echando humos por todos lados, ninguno de Hebi quiso hablarle por lo mismo, lo mejor en ese caso es ignorarlo y esperar a que se le pase el enojo, pero Juugo no hizo caso a esa regla.

— ¿Sasuke? —Toco la puerta de la habitación del susodicho—. Sasuke, llevas ahí toda la tarde, ya va llegando hora de la fiesta ¿vas a ir? —preguntó ingenuamente, sin saber que Sasuke en ese momento no se encontraba para fiestas ni para nada, estaba totalmente histérico, en su habitación se encontraba todo desordenado y quebrado, era como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

Desde que llego a la casa, Sasuke lo único que hizo fue golpear cuanto objeto se le atravesara y maldecir una y otra vez al aire. Después de varios minutos con esa rabia se calmo, tomo asiento en su destruida cama y respiro hondo, tomo sus cabellos en señal de irritación y frustración.

¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla insignificante provocara eso en él? En Sasuke Uchiha, era algo imperdonable, pero todo ese coraje era a sí mismo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por la reacción que tomo su cuerpo al ver tal escena.

— ¿Aun sigue Sasuke en su habitación? —preguntó Suigetsu a Juugo.

—Si, fui a ver como estaba pero ni siquiera me contesto—contestó Juugo.

Ambos chicos se estaban preparando para la noche, Suigetsu se puso algo similar a lo que usa de diario, salvo que el pantalón y la playera eran negro, Juugo por fin pudo conseguir una playera de su talla así que la uso, una lisa color blanca, con sus mismos pantalones de siempre.

— ¿Va a ir Karin? —preguntó Juugo.

—Claro que voy a ir—contesto ella entrando a esa habitación, Karin se había pasado casi todo el día de compras y ahí estaba la razón, se había comprado ropa nueva para poder ir a la fiesta, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla muy pegado a su cuerpo y una blusa que podía enseñar el ombligo— ¿Y Sasuke?

—Te ves muy bien, Karin—comentó Juugo.

—Gracias—contestó ella con arrogancia.

— ¿No que no ibas a ir? —Preguntó con burla e ironía el peliblanco—. Además no es para tanto, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma zorra—dijo Suigetsu con un tono burlón.

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota? —preguntó ella molesta acercándose al susodicho para golpearlo.

—Lo que oíste—Suigetsu seguía retándola.

—Ya, tranquilícense, mejor ya vámonos—sugirió Juugo para calmar a sus compañeros.

—Pregunte por Sasuke—dijo Karin muy molesta.

—Al parecer no va a ir, desde que llego se la paso encerrado en su habitación y no ha salido para nada—Dijo Suigetsu—, así que yo supongo que no va a ir.

—Demonios—Maldijo para sus adentros la pelirroja, esa noche tenía algo planeado y Sasuke se incluía, pero ahora no podría—. Aun me queda Suigetsu—Pensó malévolamente—. Esa _pelirosa_ maldecirá el día en el que se metió conmigo—sonrió descaradamente y con mucha maldad en esa sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Les prometi que me pondria las pilas con la historia, creo que no mas falta un capitulo mas y vienen los nuevos, esta vez prometo terminar hasta el final... espero que comenten y lo recomienden...

Advetencias: Spoilers y OCC

* * *

El cielo se tornaba rojo, para así volverse completamente obscuro, adornado por resplandecientes estrellas; Sakura había salido de bañarse, una toalla rodeaba su cuerpo aun húmedo, las gotas resbalaban por su piel rojiza por el agua caliente, emanaba humo, cosa que relajo mucho a la chica, llego a su habitación y miraba un poco dudosa la ropa que Ino le había prestado, suspiro pesado, no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese extremo en el que su amiga le dijera que usar de ropa, sonrió resignada y así comenzó a vestirse, al terminar se miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo, se miraba una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de lo que traía puesto, nuevamente suspiro, que mas daba como lucia.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y se encamino a ella, la abrió y ahí vio a Sai parado con su típica sonrisa, miro el reloj que colgaba en su pared y vio que eran las nueve en punto, recordó que le había dicho que a esa hora, sonrió, al menos era puntual.

—Buenas noches, Sakura—saludó Sai.

—Buenas noches, Sai—contestó Sakura, comenzó a inspeccionar a Sai de pies a cabeza, no lucia tan mal, andaba con la ropa que siempre usa cuando no anda en misión, para Sakura estaba bien.

—Toma—Sai extendió su mano en la cual traía un pequeño ramo de flores.

—Gracias—tomó el ramo con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Leí que cuando tienes una cita debes llevar flores—Explicó Sai mostrando que en su otra mano traía un libro, el sonrojo desapareció dándole lugar a una vena en su frente—. Por cierto, luces muy bien—hablo Sai para sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos, ella inmediatamente se vio a sí misma con la ropa que traía puesta y sonrojo, pero recordó el libro, inmediatamente dedujo que lo que decía no era porque le naciera.

—Gracias, vámonos—dijo con algo de enojo jalando el brazo del moreno.

-0-

Hinata se veía una y otra vez en el espejo, definitivamente lucia diferente, muy incómoda, sentía que se veía muy atrevida y como una mujerzuela, escucho que tocaban la puerta, dedujo que tal vez sería Naruto, y lo confirmo al escuchar su tan peculiar voz y forma de saludar, eso la ruborizo mas de cómo estaba, no quería que Naruto la viera de esa forma y pensara lo mismo que piensa ella, así que tomo una gabardina larga (una que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas) y se la puso, al menos así podría disimular su vestimenta un tanto particular.

—Hola, Neji—saludó Naruto muy efusivo, ya que el Hyuga fue quien le abrió— ¿También tú vas a ir a la fiesta? —preguntó al ver a Neji con ropa normal y no con la que siempre usa en misiones.

—Eso parece—contestó fríamente.

—Hola, Naruto-kun—saludó Hinata.

—Hinata, hola—y los tres salieron de la residencia Hyuga para dirigirse a la fiesta.

-0-

—Todo está listo—gritó Lee muy efusivo.

—No tienes que gritar—dijo Ino molesta.

—Eso es lo que siempre digo yo—comentó Tenten.

—Bueno, tranquilos porque ya comienzan a llegar—Dijo Ino abriendo la puerta, en donde estaban parados Shino y Kiba junto con Akamaru—. Pasen—los chicos entraron y se sentaron.

— ¿Somos los primeros? —preguntó Kiba.

—Sí, no han de tardar los demás—contestó Tenten.

— ¿Quieren un poco de sake? —Ino llego con dos grandes botellas de sake.

— ¿Sake? —ambos se sorprendieron.

—No crees que estás muy chica para el sake—comentó Kiba.

—Eso mismo le dije yo, pero ya ven como es—agregó Lee.

— ¡Parecen niños chiquitos! —Se quejo la rubia—. Bueno aquí lo dejare para el que quiera.

-0-

—Vamos, Juugo—dijo Suigetsu abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

—Esperen—gritó Karin.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Juugo.

—Les dije que yo iré—dijo Karin tocándose los lentes para acomodarlos.

—Pensé que no desobedecerías a Sasuke—dijo Suigetsu en un tono muy irónico.

—Cállate, vamos—dijo Karin.

—Entonces, Sasuke no viene—comentó Suigetsu.

—Sera mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se le pase lo que tiene, sea lo que sea—sugirió Juugo y así todos se fueron a la fiesta.

En su habitación, todo el maldito día pensando en lo mismo, una y otra vez, Sasuke no soportaba su cabeza y decidió dormir un poco, pero ni en sus sueños pudo estar tranquilo.

_Sentía mucho calor, el aire le faltaba y se sentó de golpe en la cama, respiraba agitadamente, limpió un hilo de sudor que había en su cara y miro a su alrededor, noto que no era su habitación, parecía un lugar inmenso en donde no había vida, eso alerto al pelinegro, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, miraba a su alrededor y estaba todo obscuro, parecía que ese camino no tuviera fin, de pronto escucho una voz que lo llamaba. _

—_Sasuke_—_susurraba esa voz._

_Hacía caso omiso de esa voz y seguía caminando, pero aquella voz era insistente, cada vez la escuchaba más cerca, así que siguió caminando, ya que en el fondo le entro curiosidad, cuando se acerco mas vio una gran luz resplandeciente, cerro sus ojos ya que le molestaba, pero seguía caminando, esa voz se escuchaba más cerca, pero ahora sonaba más sensual, como insinuándose y provocándolo, comenzó a sentir unas manos en su torso, lo miro pero no había nada._

—_Sasuke_—_escuchó nuevamente._

_Miraba a todos lados y no veía a nadie, se relajo un momento, pensó que no tenia caso alterarse, pero fue imposible, sintió que alguien lo tocaba, miro a todos lados en posición de ataque, pero no vio a nadie, ahora sintió unos besos en su cuello, como alguien le bajaba la su ropa, el chico estaba paralizado, miro su cuerpo y pudo ver muchas manos, que salían de todos lados, parecían de fantasmas, levanto su vista al frente y vio un cuerpo de mujer, totalmente desnudo, el cual se acercaba hacia él, no podía distinguir quién era, hasta que se acerco completamente y vio que era Sakura, haciendo que el shock en el que estaba incrementara, cuando la tuvo de frente, la chica comenzó a besarle el cuello y a dejar un camino de saliva, lamia su oreja y acariciaba su rostro, eso realmente le encanto al Uchiha menor, sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro y no solo ahí._

_Sasuke quería hacer lo mismo, pero aquellas manos lo sujetaron fuertemente, tanto de los brazos como, de los pies, torso y cintura; miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que era un lugar en donde había muchos espíritus, miro al frente y Sakura sonreía malévolamente._

_El nervio se apodero de él, trataba de zafarse, pero era inútil, no podía, miro nuevamente a Sakura y vio como seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez mostraba unos filosos dientes y una lengua viperina, su vista parecía la de una serpiente y de golpe se acerco a Sasuke para morderlo._

Despertó gritando, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que fue un sueño, echó un vistazo por la ventana y supo que ya era de noche, tomo su rostro con pesadez, se levanto a ponerse su pantalón y sandalias y salió de su habitación para buscar algo de tomar, necesitaba urgentemente un trago, al llegar a la cocina noto que ya no había nadie, vio en la mesa una nota.

_Estamos en la fiesta, por si gustas ir. Juugo._

Como siempre Juugo tomándolo en cuenta; el pelinegro arrugo el papel y lo arrojo, comenzó a buscar algo fuerte para tomar, pero no había nada, era normal, no se había comprado nada, apenas para comer había, suspiro pesado y se sirvió agua, se sentó en una silla y de pronto su mirada se fijo en la nada y se quedo sentado en la mesa pensando, voltio hacia donde había arrojado aquel trozo de papel que arrugo anteriormente, pensó vagamente que tal vez en esa fiesta habría lo que buscaba.

— ¿Por qué no? —sonrió de lado, se fue a su habitación y se puso una playera negra y se fue, sabía que encontraría a muchos perdedores —como los llama él— pero su necesidad por algo de alcohol ganó.

-0-

La fiesta había comenzado, Ino puso música para ambientar el lugar, todos tomaban y platicaban, no estaban muy animados aun a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia.

— ¿Me puedes decir que es eso? —preguntó muy enojada Ino al ver que Hinata andaba "muy tapada".

—Bueno, lo que pasa… —comenzó a decir la chica de cabellos azules.

—Nada, te quitas inmediatamente esa gabardina—ordenó la rubia muy exasperada.

—Pero… —objetó Hinata.

—Pero nada—la rubia le quito la gabardina a Hinata dejando lucir el lindo traje que traía, Hinata se ruborizo, y comenzó a taparse con lo que pudiera—, te ves muy bien—comentó Ino.

Mientras tanto los Naruto, Lee, Sai y Kiba estaban sentados en los sillones platicando, en un rincón se encontraban Shino, Shikamaru y Neji, mientras que en la mesa de bocados estaba comiendo Chouyi; ya todos estaban tomando sake, se sorprendieron, pero todos acabaron tomando, increíblemente todos.

—Por cierto, venias con Hinata, ¿no es así? Naruto-kun—comentó el chico de cejas pobladas.

—Sí, no quería llegar solo—contestó el rubio.

—Ahora entiendo el por qué—dijo Lee viendo hacia donde estaban las chicas, se quedo totalmente en shock al ver a Hinata cuando se quito la chamarra, los demás chicos voltearon a ver y obviamente hicieron la misma expresión que Lee, a excepción de Sai.

— ¿Hinata? —susurró el rubio, no recordaba haberla visto así cuando paso por ella a su casa, se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que sus amigos, de pronto vieron como Sai se había acercado a las chicas.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema—dijo Sakura para que Hinata ya no pensara en su vestimenta.

—Si, Sakura, platícanos ¿cómo fue que te invito a venir Sai? —agregó Tenten dándole un codazo a Sakura.

— ¿Cómo le haces, frentona? —Dijo Ino con un tono fingido de molestia—. Yo haría lo que fuera por tener una cita con ese papacito—lo decía mordiéndose un labio.

—Y hablando de tu papacito, aquí viene—señaló Tenten viendo como Sai se acercaba a ellas.

—Hola chicas—saludó el pelinegro.

—Hola Sai—saludaron todas al moreno.

—Se ven muy bien esta noche—comentó con su típica sonrisa. A la pelirosa no le agrado el comentario, sabía que lo decía por un consejo de un libro—, sobre todo tu Hinata—agregó Sai haciendo que todas se quedaran boquiabiertas y Hinata se sonrojara aun mas.

—No, cla… claro que… que no—tartamudeó.

—Pues Naruto-kun y los demás dicen lo contario—señaló Sai a los chicos con los que hace rato estaba, todas las chicas miraron hacia esa dirección e inmediatamente Naruto y compañía desviaron la mirada.

—Naruto-kun—susurró Hinata mientras los colores en su cara aumentaban.

—Que obvio fuiste, Naruto—regañó Kiba al rubio.

—No me eches la culpa a mí, también tú estabas mirando—se defendió.

—No se peleen, es inevitable, Hinata-san luce muy bien esta noche—comentó Lee—. Permítanme, están tocando la puerta—el chico se levanto dejando a Naruto y a Kiba muy serios.

—_El cejotas tiene razón, Hinata luce diferente… muy linda, nunca la había visto así—_pensó Naruto viendo a su acompañante.

—_Dios, no puedo creer que Hinata pueda lucir más hermosa de lo que esta—_caviló Kiba también observando a la chica.

—Pasen—Lee abrió la puerta, ya que habían llegado los últimos invitados, el equipo Hebi, pero sin líder.

Naruto al escuchar el saludo de Lee salió de sus pensamientos y fue a recibir a los nuevos habitantes de Konoha.

— ¿Qué hay? ¿Y el _teme_? —preguntó Naruto al no ver a Sasuke con ellos.

—Al parecer no se sentía bien—contestó Juugo.

—Él se lo pierde—dijo Naruto muy indignado.

—Pasen, siéntense, ahí hay de tomar sake, están en su casa—agregó Lee.

— ¿Sake? —se preguntó Suigetsu.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó Lee.

—No, al contrario, solo que pensé que como aun son unos niños no tendrían esto, al parecer va a estar mejor de lo que pensé—comentó sinceramente el chico tiburón.

—Lo mismo pienso—dijo Karin para sus adentros con su sonrisa malévola.

EL equipo Hebi se integro a la fiesta, Juugo se quedo sentado cerca de donde estaba Neji y compañía, Suigetsu se fue junto con Naruto, mientras que Karin se integro con las chicas.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ino—se presentó la rubia.

—Hmp, me llamo Karin—dijo muy seria.

—Ellas son Tenten, Hinata y… —comenzó a presentar la rubia.

—Sakura—Interrumpió la pelirroja—, ya tenía el gusto de conocerla—dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, a lo que la mencionada contesto con una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos tomamos algo? —dijo Tenten tratando de romper la tención entre las chicas y se fue a servir unos tragos para todas.

Hinata jalo a Sakura para separarla de Karin, los chicos veían la escena de lejos y Suigetsu no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a su nueva amiga.

—Hola, Sakura—saludó el chico de cabellos alborotados y blancos muy sonriente.

—Suigetsu—sonrió Sakura al ver a su nuevo amigo.

— ¿Quién es esta linda niña con la que estás? —preguntó al ver a Hinata.

—Ella es Hinata—presentó Sakura.

—Mucho gusto, Suigetsu—dijo el chico tiburón tomando la mano de la Hyuga y dándole un beso.

—Mucho gusto—la peli azul se sonrojo.

— ¿Y por qué se apartaron del grupo? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Tú amiga Karin—dijo Sakura con mucho enojo.

— ¿Amiga? —Suigetsu se burlo—. Esa no es mi amiga—los tres chicos rieron.

—Y… —titubeo Sakura— ¿Y Sasuke-kun? —preguntó algo temerosa.

—No sé, desde que llego esta tarde a la casa se encerró en su habitación y no quiso salir, llamamos a su puerta pero nunca contestó—comentó Suigetsu.

—Ya veo—dijo Sakura algo decepcionada.

—Pero no importa, diviértete aun así, si hubiera venido se estaría parado inerte y con su cara de enojo—Suigetsu comenzó a imitar los gestos del pelinegro y las chicas rieron.

—Ino, ya no hay sake aquí—comentó Tenten al regresar sin los tragos para sus amigas.

—Están en la cocina, deja voy por ellas—dijo la rubia encaminándose a la cocina.

—Te acompaño—dijo Karin muy sonriente a lo que Ino accedió, mientras que Tenten se fue a sentar con Naruto y compañía.

—Tomare esto y lo llevare a la sala—Dijo Ino cargando unas cuantas botellas de sake— ¿Gustas servirte algo? —pregunto la rubia.

—Claro, pero no te preocupes tu ve a llevarlo—sugirió la pelirroja.

—Gracias—y la rubia se fue cargada de botanas y botellas.

Karin observo que la rubia se iba completamente de la cocina, se acerco a la mesa donde había dos vasos llenos de sake, metió la mano en su blusa, por la zona de sus pechos, y saco dos frascos pequeños.

—Es hora de la diversión—susurró Karin viendo los frascos.

—_Buenos días—Karin entraba en una tienda muy extraña, de esas donde venden pociones y objetos extraños, para la suerte, amor, dinero, etc._

—_Buenos días, señorita ¿en qué le puedo servir? —dijo una señora ya algo anciana y de baja estatura._

—_Me llamo la atención su tienda, ¿me podría explicar que es lo que tiene? —dijo Karin muy interesada en lo que pudiera encontrar ahí._

—_Claro que sí—Dijo la señora—, acompáñeme—Y así comenzaron a dar un tour por la tienda—. Aquí están los amuletos de todo tipo, para el amor, la buena suerte, el dinero, trabajo—Señalo una mesa llena de pulseras y collares—. Por acá están unos collares muy especiales que… —explicaba la señora, pero Karin ya no le hacía caso, fijo su mirada en unos frascos._

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Karin muy interesada en eso._

—_Oh, eso—la señora se acerco a ella—. Eres una jovencita muy observadora, eso me agrada, son unas pócimas muy poderosas, cada una tiene un diferente efecto, por ejemplo esta es si lo tomas se te olvidaran lo que estabas haciendo en ese momento—la señora agarro un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde—o también esta…—dejó ese frasco y agarro otro de liquido color azul—si la tomas te pondrás… como decirlo, muy eufórico e hiperactivo, ósea te desinhibes totalmente._

— _¿Y este que hace? —vio uno de color rojo intenso._

—_Ese es algo especial—la anciana miro a su alrededor para ver que nadie escuchaba—, acércate—le hiso una señal a Karin—. Este se usa para que aquella persona que lo consume, se ponga… —la anciana titubeo un momento— ¿Como decirlo? Muy "amorosa" —dijo haciendo las señales de comillas con sus dedos._

— _¿Amorosa? —Karin no comprendía a la anciana._

—_Si, ósea, le sube completamente las hormonas y… —explicó la señora._

—_Ya comprendo—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa malévola—, entonces si alguien toma esto, le darán muchas ganas de tener sexo, ¿cierto? —Karin observaba la pequeña botella._

—_Pues sí—Dijo la señora algo apenada—, espero que no le incomode, lo que pasa es que…_

—_No se preocupe—Interrumpió Karin—, me llevo estas dos._

— _¿De verdad? —la señora se quedo sorprendida._

—_Sí, necesito esto, es un favor para un amigo—Mintió la pelirroja—o más bien para una amiga—pensó Karin viendo las dos botellas._

Tomo el frasco con el liquido azul y lo sirvió en un vaso lleno de sake, miraba para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera, cerro el frasco y los guardo; tomo los vasos y camino hacia la sala donde estaban todos; miro a su alrededor buscando a su objetivo, la vio sentada en un sillón con una chica de cabello azul, sonrió, eso sería fácil, pensó con mucha seguridad.

—Hola—llegó Karin saludando a Hinata y a Sakura.

—Hola, Karin-san—saludó Hinata.

— ¿Podría hablar contigo?, Sakura—dijo Karin sorprendiendo a la chica.

—Claro—dijo Sakura muy confundida.

—Bueno, yo me voy—Hinata se levanto de su asiento y se fue.

—Dime—dijo Sakura.

—Toma—le ofreció un vaso que llevaba y sentándose junto a Sakura.

— ¿Es sake? —dijo Sakura algo insegura.

—Sí, me gustaría brindar contigo, como una firma de paz, sé que cuando nos conocimos no te trate muy bien y me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor, quien sabe, a lo mejor nos volvemos amigas—Karin sonrió.

—No sé qué decir—dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

—Solo di que si y salud—Karin levanto su vaso.

Sakura dudo un momento, pero pensó que era lo mejor ¿Para qué tener problemas con ella? Aunque recordó lo que le dijo Sasuke, pero ¿qué más daba? Sasuke no estaba ahora mismo.

—Salud.

Sakura levanto también su vaso chocándolo con el de la pelirroja y tomando, Karin acerco el vaso a su boca, pero no tomo, quería contemplar como Sakura bebía lo que sería su fin.

—Bueno, te dejo para que sigas con tu amiga, nos vemos—Karin se levanto de su asiento, Hinata vio que la chica se retiraba y se acerco a Sakura.

— ¿Qué quería? —preguntó muy curiosa.

—Me dijo que quería estar en paz conmigo y que fuéramos amigas—dijo Sakura aun impactada con esa actitud.

—Qué bueno—agregó Hinata.

—Sí, ¿quieres? —Sakura le ofreció del vaso que le dio Karin.

—No gracias, no tomo—rechazó Hinata.

—Vamos, es una fiesta, solo por hoy—Sakura insistió, al final termino accediendo y tomo del vaso, aunque fue solo un trago ya que al tomarlo hizo un gesto de asco.

—Ya ves, no fue tan difícil—Sakura se burlo del rostro que hizo.

— ¡_Teme!_

Las chicas escucharon un grito de Naruto, Sakura fijo su mirada en la puerta y vio ahí a Naruto junto con...

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Vio que el pelinegro estaba ahí, pensó por un momento que era un sueño, pero no, estaba ahí parado en la puerta, inmediatamente un revoloteo en su estomago comenzó, y no precisamente por el sake.

—Pasa, pensé que no vendrías—Sasuke entro a la casa y observo a todos—. Haya hay sake, por si quieres—dijo Naruto.

—Hmp—caminó y se sentó junto a Juugo, sonrió internamente, al parecer si había lo que estaba buscando, mientras que Naruto lo perseguía acosándolo con preguntas y comentarios tontos.

—Sasuke-kun—Llegó la rubia a saludar al moreno—. Tiempo sin verte.

—Supongo—contestó muy seco.

— ¡Ay! No seas tan serio, ven vamos a tomar una copa—Ino jalo del brazo a Sasuke, el cual se dejo llevar ya que le urgía tomar algo.

—Toma—Ino le sirvió sake en un vaso y se lo dio al chico, inmediatamente Sasuke la tomo y lo bebió como si fuera agua—. Tranquilo, hay todavía más—él bajo el vaso y suspiro, era lo que necesitaba.

—Pensé que no vendrías—comentó Ino con un tono muy coqueto y acariciando el pecho de Sasuke.

—Hmp—Sasuke ni siquiera la escuchaba, solo quería beber mas—. Dame otro—ordenó en un tono no muy amigable.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero—recriminó la rubia.

—Cállate y solo hazlo—ordenó con un tono más molesto.

— ¿Sabes qué? —la rubia lo miro muy molesta—. No tengo por qué estar soportando tu actitud, si quieres sírvete tu mismo—y así Ino se fue hacia donde estaban las demás chicas bastante ofendida.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tenten algo preocupada.

—El arrogante de Sasuke—dijo Ino muy molesta.

— ¿Fue grosero contigo? —preguntó ahora Hinata.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no tiene caso, además ni que fuera el último hombre de la tierra—dijo borrando su puchero del rostro para dar lugar a una gran sonrisa coqueta mientras veía a cierto pelinegro pálido.

La fiesta siguió de lo más normal, todos bebían y platicaban, uno que otro bailaba en su lugar. Hinata sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, un cosquilleo que no le era familiar, sentía muchas ansias, golpeaba su pie con el piso en señal de desesperación, cosa que Kiba no paso desapercibida.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hinata? —preguntó el chico perro.

—No, no pasa nada, Kiba-kun—contestó ella comenzando a morderse las uñas.

—Es que te noto algo… inquieta—para Kiba era raro ver a Hinata de esa forma.

—De verdad, no es nada—contestó ella tratando de calmarse, para ser sincera, ni ella misma sabia que pasaba, desde hace un rato comenzó a sentir mucha ansiedad y al parecer no era la única, en otro lado Sakura comenzaba a hacer los mismos síntomas de Hinata, trago gordo, no comprendía porque se sentía así.

Esas ansias que comenzó a sentir, no sabía cómo quitárselas, no pensó que estuviera borracha, no había tomado tanto, Ino se preocupo por su amiga.

— ¿Qué te pasa, frentona? —Preguntó Ino muy sonriente, los resultados del alcohol estaban haciendo estragos en la chica, y no solo en ella— ¿Que la fiesta está muy aburrida para ti? —Preguntó con ironía—. Mira, anímate, ven, vamos a bailar—la rubia jalo un poco a Sakura, pero no fue necesario, Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a bailar, Ino sonrió y se puso a bailar con ella, a lo lejos las miro Tenten, quien dejo su "amena" conversación con Neji para ir a bailar con sus amigas.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a bailar juntas, todos los chicos fijaron su mirada en ellas, era inevitable, las tres se movían sensualmente, además de que la música ayudaba mucho, estaban en fila, Ino adelante, Sakura en medio y Tenten atrás, en una danza que hipnotiza para todos los caballeros presentes, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, tomando las caderas de sus compañeras.

Ino miro a Karin y le hizo una seña para que se uniera a la "danza", Karin solo levanto su vaso y negó con su cabeza, Ino hizo un puchero y después miro a la otra que quedaba, Hinata, le hizo una seña para que se uniera, pero recordó que ella es demasiado tímida y que no aceptaría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Hinata se les unía en el baile, eso animo más a las chicas, si la chica más tímida de toda Konoha se ponía a bailar, tenían que aprovechar eso al máximo, así que las tres rodearon a Hinata y siguieron bailando.

Todos los hombres estaban boquiabierta, todos por razones diferentes, pero al final todo se desataba de aquel espectáculo que ofrecían las chicas. Algunos, como Shikamaru, Chouyi y Lee no les sorprendió ver a aquellas tres bailaban de esa forma, pero ver como Hinata se incorporaba, eso si los dejo sorprendidos, sobre todo a un castaño que no se perdía de ningún movimiento que hacia su compañera de equipo.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba totalmente embobado, primero estaba bailando Sakura, que con esos pasos hacia que le gustara mas, miro a las otras chicas y también estaba muy atento, no podía negar que cada una tenía su encanto y más en esa situación.

A diferencia de todos, había uno que no estaba tan maravillado con tal acto, al contrario, se fastidio, suspiro pesado y termino de un golpe el octavo vaso de sake que llevaba, se supone que iba a la fiesta a tomar, olvidar su fatal día, pero como si el destino quisiera restregárselo en la cara, poner a varias chicas a bailar sensualmente, era un castigo, después de aquel sueño, lo menos que quería era estar viendo a muchas chicas provocándolo.

Todos estaban en shock, nadie más bailaba, de pronto la canción acabo y comenzó una salsa, en donde se necesita una pareja, las chicas comenzaron a mirar a todos, algunos sonrieron y se levantaron, otros solo miraron a otro lado ocultando su rostro sonrojado y otros simplemente seguían en shock.

De los primeros que se levantaron, fue Lee, se acerco a todas con su efusividad de siempre, pero como vieron que era el único que se había levantado, inmediatamente la rubia lo tomo, ya que desde que había empezado la fiesta quería bailar, la verdad ella hubiera preferido bailar con Sai o Sasuke, pero después de su actitud lo descartó, y Sai, pues simplemente no se animaba, así que no esperaría mas y se puso a bailar con Lee.

Las demás chicas se quedaron fuera de cuadro, se sentían tontas ahí paradas sin bailar, Sakura aun quería seguir, aquella euforia que sentía no cesaba y miro a todos lados, miro a cada uno de los chicos, sin querer su mirada termino en la de el Uchiha menor, por un instante se le había figurado que él la miraba, descarto esa posibilidad de inmediato, ya iba a sentarse cuando Suigetsu se le puso enfrente.

— ¿A dónde vas bonita? —preguntó muy sonriente.

—A preguntarte si querías bailar conmigo—improvisó la chica, realmente iba resignada a sentarse, pero ver ahí a Suigetsu era perfecto, recordó las palabras de Sasuke, pero no le importó, ya no le importaba.

—Vamos—contestó Suigetsu satisfecho por esa respuesta, se acercaron al centro de la habitación y comenzaron a bailar.

Ya había dos parejas, las otras chicas se hicieron a un lado, Kiba observo que Hinata estaba sin pareja, inmediatamente vio una oportunidad para él, así que se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero vio que alguien le había ganado.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —Hinata miro sorprendida a quien le preguntaba.

—Cla… claro Sai-kun—contestó ella y tomo la mano del joven para comenzar a bailar, Kiba se quedo sorprendido, al ver cómo le habían ganado la jugada, vio como Tenten se quedaba algo inquieta por ser la única que no bailaba y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Bailamos? —preguntó el chico perro a la niña de coletas, quien lo miro con una ceja arqueada, pero al final le sonrió y acepto.

Ya todos con pareja siguieron bailando, Sasuke se levanto de ahí y se fue a otra habitación, no quería seguir viendo semejante espectáculo, según él, los demás siguieron en lo suyo, platicando, comiendo, tomando, pero aun estaba el rubio totalmente en shock.

— ¡Que envidia! —susurró—. Me gustaría estar en el lugar de… —dejo de hablar y reaccionó a sus palabras, ¿a quién envidiaba?, volvió a ver a todos, vio como bailaban las parejas, cada una con su estilo; Kiba y Tenten bailaban más suelto y se reían de algunos pasos cómicos que había el Inuzuka; Ino y Lee realmente daban un espectacular baile, entre vueltas, pasos algo complicados, parecían verdaderos profesionales en esto; luego fijo su mirada en Sakura y Suigetsu, ellos a diferencia bailaban mas pegados, el chico de dientes afilados danzaba sus manos por casi todo el cuerpo de su compañera, dejo de verlos, le pareció algo atrevido eso y miro a la ultima pareja, vio como los pasos de Sai eran perfectos y Hinata se acoplaba a su forma de bailar, la sonrisa que esbozaba la chica era muy linda, el rubio bajo su mirada, veía como aquella pequeña falta que portaba la Hyuga se movía junto con ella, haciendo que sus movimientos se vieran más exquisitos, movió su cabeza para quitar todos esos pensamientos, le atribuyo su estado al alcohol, así que se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

—Valla Lee, no pensé que fueras tan bueno en esto—comentó Ino sorprendida por la forma de bailar del chico.

—No es nada, solo es la llama de la juventud—contestó con un chispazo en sus dientes.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar? —preguntó Tenten con mucha curiosidad.

—Te vi sola y tenía ganas de bailar—contestó Kiba— ¿Te molesta?

—No, al contrario, gracias—Tenten sonrió y siguió bailando.

—Así que también sabes bailar—Comentó Sakura— ¿Dime que más sabes? —sonrió por su comentario.

—Todo a su tiempo ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos y te platico de mis otras habilidades? —agregó Suigetsu. Sakura sonrió, no contesto, pero era obvio que ese chico es insistente.

—Sabes, leí en un libro que bailando se comunica la gente—comentó Sai.

—Así es—Reiteró Hinata— ¿entonces por eso me invitaste a bailar?

—También quería ver una reacción en Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun—Sai sonrió, a lo que Hinata sonrojo, ¿reacción de qué?, serán ¿celos?, eso en cierta forma emociono a la chica.

-0-

Naruto caminaba por la casa, vio por una puerta, que mas bien era un balcón, ahí se encontraba recargado en la rejilla su compañero y amigo, se acerco hasta donde estaba él, se le hiso raro verlo tan pensativo.

— ¿Qué hay, _teme_? —preguntó Naruto sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

—Hmp—contestó él—, deberías estar con tus amigos disfrutando de la fiesta.

—También tu, se supone que es tu fiesta de bienvenida—refutó el rubio.

El silencio se hizo presente, ambos miraban al horizonte, recargados en la reja, ambos con un vaso de sake, Naruto miro a su compañero y regreso la mirada al horizonte.

—Sabes, me alegra que hayas vuelto a la aldea—comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada y se voltio, pero ahora fijo su mirada en el cielo. Naruto comprendió, Sasuke nunca es muy hablador, solo dijo eso porque quería decírselo, dio el último trago de sake que llevaba en el vaso y comenzó a retirarse.

—También me alegra haber vuelto—comentó fugazmente el pelinegro, Naruto ni siquiera le contesto, ya con haber dicho eso era más que suficiente, sonrió y dejo al pelinegro solo con sus pensamientos.

Karin salió de esa habitación, aprovecho que todos estaban bastante entretenidos y busco a Sasuke, cuando lo encontró vio que estaba con aquel rubio, espero a que se fuera y se acerco al pelinegro.

—Se supone que es tu fiesta—comentó Karin haciendo que Sasuke nuevamente saliera de sus pensamientos.

—También es para ustedes, deberías hacer lo mismo que Juugo y Suigetsu y ve a disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Algo tienes, ¿no es así? —Karin sabía que Sasuke era serio, pero ese estado de ánimo era muy raro en él.

—No es nada—contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado y festejamos tu y yo solitos? —se acerco a Sasuke y comenzó a tocar su pecho y le susurro en el oído.

_Grave error. _

Lo que menos quería Sasuke era algún acercamiento con una mujer, ese sueño realmente lo perturbo y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

—No estoy de humor, déjame solo—ordenó el líder de Hebi, Karin estaba que se moría por dentro del coraje, pero sería paciente, al menos sabía que Sasuke algún día caería, con eso que dijo era más que obvio que tarde o temprano caería, se alejo sonriente dejando solo al pelinegro, también descubrió otra cosa, que no estaría de humor para nada, cosa que le convenía.

Regreso al lugar de la fiesta, todos seguían bailando, ahora en bola, no había parejas, ya todos, o al menos la mayoría se había integrado, Karin sabia que esta era la oportunidad perfecta, se metió a la cocina y preparo otros dos vasos de sake, nuevamente saco un frasco de entre sus pechos, lo miro con malicia, ese color rojo de alguna manera le encendía mas la maldad.

Sirvió en un vaso aquella poción, tomo los vasos y llego a donde todos estaban, pero algo no andaba normal, todos habían dejado de bailar y miraban desesperados a Juugo, reaccionó, Juugo estaba teniendo un ataque, dejo los vasos en una mesa y se acerco.

—Llamen a Sasuke—gritó desesperada y conteniendo al joven de cabellos naranjas, por inercia y preocupación Sakura corrió a buscar a Sasuke, entro en aquel balcón y choco contra Sasuke.

—Lo siento—dijo Sakura.

—Hmp—al parecer ese no era el día de Sasuke, tener enfrente a la causante de su desasosiego—, yo me largo.

—Sasuke-kun—Llamó Sakura—. Es Juugo—gritó muy angustiada.

— ¿Juugo? —Sasuke se alertó.

—No sé qué le pasa, comenzó a gritar y descontrolarse… —Sasuke no termino de escuchar a Sakura, salió corriendo a auxiliar a su compañero, la kunoichi lo siguió aun preocupada y molesta por no escucharla, aunque no era el momento para pensar en eso, llego a donde estaban todos e inmediatamente Sasuke activo su sharingan y miro a Juugo, este aun seguía muy alterado, pero al ver ese rojo carmesí comenzó a tranquilizarse, hasta que todo rastro de su furia desapareció.

—Lo… lo siento—dijo muy apenado, todos estaban conmocionados por lo sucedido, no sabían que aquel chico tuviera esos ataques.

—Vamos a casa—ordenó Sasuke.

— No—Respondió Juugo—, ya les arruine el momento, no quiero arruinar la fiesta por completo, quédate y sigan pasándola bien—sugirió algo preocupado.

—No, iré contigo—insistió Sasuke.

—De verdad, voy a estar bien, recuerda que cuando aplicas el sharingan duro mucho para que me vuelva a dar un ataque—explicó Juugo.

—Si Sasuke, no te preocupes tanto, además no puedes dejar colgada la fiesta, después de que todos amablemente no la prepararon—habló Karin tratando de convencerlo de que no se fuera, no tanto por Juugo, sino por su plan.

—Como quieran—Sasuke se levanto y regreso a donde estaba, no quería estar en la fiesta, pero quería seguir disfrutando del alcohol.

—Bien, que siga la fiesta—Ino puso música para que todos se relajaran y volvieran a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Karin sonrió, ahora seguía la segunda parte de su plan, regreso a la mesa y tomo los vasos que había dejado ahí y se acerco a Sakura.

—Hola—saludó la pelirroja, noto que su nueva "amiga" estaba algo mal.

—Hola—contestó ella sin muchas ganas.

—Vi como te trato Sasuke—Comentó Karin—. No te preocupes, suele ser así.

—Sí, lo sé—Contestó Sakura—. Y ¿Juugo siempre ha sido así? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Sí, es una larga historia, tiene la marca de maldición—explicó Karin.

—Mañana iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama—pensó la ninja medico, realmente quería ayudarlo.

—Bueno, olvidemos eso, toma—le ofreció el vaso de sake "especial".

—Gracias, si lo necesito—sin pensarlo Sakura tomo el vaso y se tomo todo en un solo trago, hizo un puchero, abría y cerraba sus ojos, ya le estaba dando efecto tanto alcohol. Karin sonrió de lado y también se tomo su vaso, ahora faltaba la última parte de su plan.

—Sabes, deberías hablar con Sasuke, él será muy serio, pero si hablas seriamente te escuchara—propuso la pelirroja.

— ¿Tú… crees? —preguntó ella algo nerviosa y mareada, por fin, los estragos del alcohol hicieron de las suyas.

—Claro, inténtalo—Karin iba a encaminar a Sakura hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero se detuvo al ver que Sasuke regresaba—. Tendrás que esperar—susurró Karin.

—Chicos—Gritó la rubia—. Vamos a jugar a "verdad o reto".

— ¿Verdad o reto? —se preguntaron varios.

—Sí, si pierdes dirás una verdad o harás algún reto, no sé, tomar todo el sake de la botella en un trago, dar un beso... —explico la rubia, era plan con maña, rogaba a dios que le tocara con Sai para poder darle un beso, además no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera, estaba tan borracha que ya no le interesaba— y los retos serán algo atrevidos.

Sasuke solo se burlo de lo ridículo que sonaba eso, en vez de servir sake tomo la botella y se la llevo, que aunque ya llevara mucho, no podía perder los sentidos, se sentía algo mareado, pero solo eso, esperaba que este vaso lo pusiera como quiere.

Muchos hicieron sus muecas de desacuerdo, otros de perversión y otros de vergüenza, sobre todo Sakura, pensar que ahora podría ser su primer beso, pero no lo quería con cualquiera y menos por causa de un juego. Se quedaron pensando un tiempo y poco a poco todos comenzaron a aceptar, total, ya muchos estaban borrachos y algo aburrido, definitivamente ese juego le pondría mucho sabor.

—Yo no juego Ino-cerda—aclaró Sakura.

— ¿Por qué, frentona? —pregunto molesta Ino, ya casi todos habían aceptado.

—Bueno, yo… —Sakura estaba apenada, como decirle a todos que nunca ha besado a nadie.

Todos miraban atentos a Sakura, también Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta, antes de llegar al balcón, sinceramente le dio curiosidad esa respuesta.

— ¿No me digas que nunca has besado a nadie? —comentó Karin antes de que Sakura dijera algo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal comentario, Sakura se puso completamente roja, trago gordo, su labio inferior temblaba, tomo un vaso que ya estaba servido y lo tomo completo.

—Y si es así ¿Qué? —contestó Sakura, dando a entender que nunca había besado a alguien, Sasuke rodo sus ojos en signo de desesperación, no quería escuchar mas y se fue nuevamente al balcón, dejo el vaso y salió de esa habitación, Karin sonrió, ya había dado en el punto y terminó de tomar su vaso.

El pelinegro se tomo a en un trago la botella, estaba a la mitad así que tardo un momento, tuvo que parar por la falta de aire, respiro profundamente e hizo una mueca, ahora sí que le estaba haciendo efecto, escucho un golpe en la puerta, miro rápidamente y pudo ver a Sakura algo alterada.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun—cuando entro no sabía que estaba Sasuke ahí, quería un momento a solas después del bochornoso momento que paso, se sintió peor—, solo quería estar un momento a solas, ¿podría estar contigo? —quería aprovechar hablar con él, no sabía exactamente de qué, pero quería hablar con él.

—Sakura—la llamo Sasuke, ella se quedo quieta, no dijo nada, cuando reaccionó Sasuke ya estaba cerca de ella, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, el aire le estaba faltando, no creía que fuera posible lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer… y lo hizo, la besó. Un beso bastante tosco, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de hacerlo bien, simplemente rozo sus labios y se quedo un momento ahí, se separo de la chica que aun estaba en shock.

—Ahora ya has tenido tu primer beso, puedes irte a jugar con ellos y dejarme en paz—dijo Sasuke con un tono de fastidio y se giro para recargarse en la reja y seguir bebiendo.

Por obra de algún poder extraño Sakura pudo mover sus piernas y salir de ese lugar, no podía decir nada, ni sabía que decir, simplemente quería escapar de ahí, llego a la sala donde todos estaban.

—Me… ten… tengo que ir—dijo cortadamente y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando escapar una lagrima.

—Sakura-chan—la llamo el rubio preocupado y salió corriendo de ahí, olvidando su chaqueta.

—Naruto-kun—susurró Hinata al ver que el rubio había dejado su chaqueta, la tomo y la abrazó.

El juego ya había acabado, al primero que le toco el reto fue a Lee y fue de tomar toda una botella solo, cosa que hizo, pero las consecuencias fueron fatales, se puso muy mal, se podría decir que fue peor que el incidente con Juugo, así que todos optaron dar por terminada la fiesta, además ya era muy tarde, ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada.

Hinata sin pensarlo siguió a Naruto, quería regresarle su chaqueta, aunque era un tonto pretexto para verlo y saber que pasaba con él y Sakura.

Corría buscando a Naruto, giro en una calle y los vio, a lo lejos vio a Naruto alcanzando a Sakura… abrazándola y… besándola… eso destrozo a la Hyuga, humedeciendo sus ojos de perlas, comenzó a retroceder, la chaqueta ya no importaba, al menos a Naruto no.

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día, las actividades comenzaban normalmente… en la mansión Uchiha aun nadie despertaba. En la habitación de Karin estaba la pelirroja, abrió sus ojos y se estiro un poco, pero al estirar su brazo detecto algo, giro para ver y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Suigetsu dormido junto a ella, para el colmo desnudo, se miro a sí misma y vio que también estaba desnuda, no pudo contener mas y soltó un gran grito que despertó a todos en la mansión Uchiha, al parecer Karin había pasado una divertida noche…


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, aqui es donde quedo todo... despues de un año vuelvo a subirlo igual xD

bien, espero que lo disfruten y se preparen para los nuevos capitulos que vendran esta semana jeje espero no atrasarme mucho, porque si ando un poco a prisa con la escuela y trabajo, pero he decidido... acabo esta historia porque la acabo...

gracias por todo y a todos...

Advertencias: OOC, LEMON, SPOILERS

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —gritó Karin mientras se cubría con las sabanas y se alejaba de la cama para poder observar bien la escena.

— ¡No grites! ¿Por qué no te duermes otro rato? —dijo Suigetsu aun muy dormido.

—Largo de mi cama—ordenó muy enojada.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Suigetsu se puso de pie haciendo que a Karin se le subieran los colores al rostro al notar su desnudes.

— ¿Te podrías vestir? —exigió la chica.

—Ayer no lucias tan histérica—dijo el chico tiburón muy sonriente mientras buscaba su ropa.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? —Karin cubría su rostro— ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Ahora resulta que no recuerdas—Suigetsu se termino de vestir—. Bueno, me voy, espero que lo puedas recordar—se burló el chico y salió de la habitación de Karin, dejando a esta totalmente pálida y dando un gran grito que se podía escuchar por toda la zona Uchiha.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? —Karin se sentó en la cama muy angustiada.

* * *

— ¿Hinata? —Llamó Hanabi la puerta de su hermana—. El almuerzo está listo—comentó la pequeña.

—No tengo hambre—se escuchó en la habitación, una voz desolada, triste, sombría.

— ¿Estás bien, hermana? —preguntó Hanabi algo preocupada.

—Si, no te preocupes—mintió la mayor.

—Bien, cuando tengas hambre, bajas—dijo algo preocupada y resignada se fue, dejando a su hermana sola.

Aquella habitación lucia tan obscura, a pesar de ser un día asoleado, la obscuridad dominaba ahí, dominaba dentro de ella, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ser una chica seria y sombría, esta vez era más fuerte, más profunda. Las lagrimas caían de aquellos ojos perla, una tras otra, sin parar, por cada lagrima caída era como una aguja en su corazón, no podía apartar aquella imagen, ver como Sakura y Naruto estaban abrazados y él… y él besándola. No tenias que verlo de frente para saber que Naruto la besaba, pero debería estar feliz, probablemente Naruto ya le dijo a Sakura y si Naruto estaba feliz, ella también ¿no?

La kunoichi de cabellos azules no era la única en esa situación de angustia, Sakura estaba igual o peor, sentía tanta rabia, coraje, dolor y tristeza; recordar cómo fue su primer beso, la atormento toda la noche… y pensar que todas las adolecentes sueñan con eso, de que sea lo más dulce y tierno posible, que sea de alguien a quien amas y te ame… bueno, Sakura siente algo por Sasuke, no lo podía negar, pero sabía que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella… al menos si el beso no hubiera sido tan tosco, tan salvaje, tan espantoso no le hubiera molestado el hecho de que Sasuke no la quisiera, para ella hubiera sido el mejor beso de todos, pero no fue así, aquel momento que pudiera haber sido el mejor de su vida, se convirtió para ser el más traumatizante.

* * *

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama—saludó Shizune a la Hokage.

—Buenos días—contestó Tsunade muy concentrada en algunos papeles.

—Me alegra ver que ha empezado el día muy entusiasta—Shizune miro más de cerca a su jefa y fijo en aquellos papeles, que no eran más que un simple crucigrama que la rubia contestaba con empeño—. Creo que me apresure en decir eso—dijo con una gota en su frente.

Ambas chicas comenzaron sus actividades de siempre, firmando papeles, ordenándolos, etc. La mañana bastante tranquila a decir verdad, no había tanta papelería como de costumbre.

—Por cierto, ¿No ha venido Uchiha Sasuke? —preguntó Shizune.

—No, pero no ha de tardar—Contestó Tsunade cuando de pronto sonó la puerta—. Adelante—dijo la rubia y vio entrar al pelinegro antes mencionado, ambas chicas se miraron con una risa cómplice.

—Buenos días, Sasuke—saludó la quinta.

—Hmp—Sasuke se acerco al escritorio—. Vine para que me muestre todo el historial Uchiha—comentó Sasuke muy serio.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que al menos esperarías un momento para descansar—comentó Tsunade.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, entre más rápido mejor—determinó Sasuke algo alterado.

—Muy bien—Tsunade miro fijamente al chico—. Shizune—llamó a su ayudante.

—Dígame—contestó ella.

—Lleva a Uchiha Sasuke al archivero general y muéstrale la sección Uchiha—ordenó la rubia mirando fijamente al último del clan.

—Si—Shizune hizo una reverencia—. Por aquí—señaló una puerta a Sasuke y camino para guiarlo.

—Aquí es.

Shizune abrió una puerta enorme que se encontraba atrás de la torr, Sasuke entro y vio que era una habitación enorme, con muchas secciones, donde había miles de archiveros que guardaban, lo que supuso, papeles importantes. Había de todo tipo, de todos los clanes que existen y existieron en la aldea.

—Allá esta la sección Uchiha—señaló una gran sección, al parecer de las más grandes.

—Me gustaría estar solo—dijo Sasuke algo serio.

—Claro—contestó Shizune y se retiro de aquel lugar, dejando al pelinegro solo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta aquel lugar, miraba tranquilo todo a su alrededor, parecía un lugar bastante viejo y rustico, al fin, cuando llegó a la sección Uchiha pudo ver muchos pergaminos, mas de los que él se hubiera imaginado, comenzó a leer uno por uno, viendo cada detalle, cada dato que le pudiera servir.

* * *

Aquella mañana si que era conflictiva para todos, y no era la excepción para aquel rubio hiperactivo, no parecía el mismo chico ruidoso, se veía diferente, distraído, pero sobre todo, triste. Dio un largo y tendido suspiro.

—Sakura-chan—susurró el rubio que llevaba una caminata sin rumbo fijo.

—_Sakura-chan, espera_—_Gritó el rubio para detener a la chica_—_ ¿Qué pasó?_ —_preguntó muy angustiado._

—_Nada, por favor, déjame sola_—_pidió la chica entre sollozos._

— _¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?_ —_preguntó el rubio muy preocupado._

—_Naruto_—_Sakura miro a su amigo con su rostro totalmente empapado en sus lágrimas, sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos para llorar mejor._

— _¿Por qué te pusiste así?_ —s_eguía muy angustiado el chico hiperactivo. Pero la chica no decía nada, solo lloraba mas y mas, parecía que cada pregunta de Naruto la alteraba y el rubio por más que trataba no podía, simplemente no podía comprender que le pasaba a su amiga, a la chica que le gusta, y quería saber, la quería ayudar, no podía verla así, destrozada, pero comprendió que hablando no era la solución, aparte de que él nunca ha sido muy bueno para dar consejos o ánimos, así que simplemente la abrazo, así como ella cada vez se aferraba más a su cuerpo, cosa que estremeció al chico, que lo emocionó, tal vez, solo tal vez esta sería su oportunidad para declararle sus sentimientos, pensó el rubio con mucho entusiasmo._

—_Sakura-chan_—_llamó el rubio a la chica para que volteara a verlo, era ahora o nunca._

—_Naruto_—_Sakura miro a su amigo aun con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas_—._ Me besó_—_dijo la chica impresionando al rubio, dejándolo sin palabra, Sakura nuevamente se recargo en el pecho de su amigo para seguir su llanto._

_Pero ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me besó? ¿Quién la besó? Preguntas que invadían a Naruto, una tras otra, ya ni siquiera importaba su confesión, al menos no ahora, sintió una tristeza inmensa, todo su plan había salido todo lo contrario._

_Sin más que hacer que seguir consolando a su amiga, acomodó su cabeza junto a la de ella, juntándola con sus mejillas y depositando un "amistoso" y casto beso en sus mejillas, un beso de apoyo, pero también de amor._

— ¿Por qué tan distraído, Naruto? —preguntaron para sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Eh! —Naruto voltio y vio frente de él a Shikamaru.

—Y bien—insistió el chunnin.

—Por nada en especial—mintió el chico zorro.

—En fin ¿Has visto a Sakura? Necesito hablar con ella—preguntó el moreno dando un pesado y cansado suspiro.

—No, no la he visto—contestó Naruto igual de pensativo.

—Si la vez le dices que la ando buscando—comentó el Nara y se fue de ahí dejando nuevamente al rubio en sus pensamientos.

* * *

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? —Karin daba vueltas en su cuarto, tratando de recordar lo que paso, pero ya después de cinco horas de pensar, no conseguía ninguna respuesta.

Se dejo caer en su cama, trataría de descansar un poco, al fin y al cabo Sasuke estaba revisando los papeles de los Uchiha, Juugo se encontraba en el bosque y Suigetsu… ese tipo que la atormentó casi todo el día, ni siquiera le importaba donde estaba ese bueno para nada, suspiro cansada y angustiada.

Se levanto de golpe, una idea descabellada surco por su mente, la única solución, preguntarle a él que fue lo que pasó, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tener que pedirle ayuda a una de las personas que mas detesta, pero era la única opción.

La habitación silenciosa, interrumpida por un largo bostezo de un chico de cabello blanco, con dientes afilados, como no había nada que hacer, simplemente se estuvo ahí, sentado, viendo a la nada, ni siquiera quiso salir, sabía que todos estaban en sus asuntos, le dio risa pensar en que estaría pensando Karin después de todo lo que pasó, pero poco duro su pensamiento porque tocaron su puerta. Y sin saber por qué, inmediatamente dedujo de quien se trataba.

—Adelante—Contestó el chico viendo como pasaba apenada la pelirroja, sonrió malévolamente—. Pasa—dijo Suigetsu.

—Necesito hablar contigo—susurró Karin muy decidida.

— ¿Y de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo? —preguntó muy irónico el chico tiburón.

—No te hagas el gracioso—Karin comenzó a molestarse—. Sabes que, olvídalo—la chica estaba a punto de retirarse.

—Espera—Ordenó Suigetsu—. Siéntate y dime.

Karin accedió, no era el momento de ponerse con tonterías, se sentó maldiciendo entre dientes al chico que estaba frente a ella, pero que mas daba, tenía que saber la verdad.

—Seré breve, dime que pasó anoche—Karin fue muy directa y solo vio como su compañero sonreía.

_Sirvió en un vaso aquella poción, tomo los vasos y llego a donde todos estaban, pero algo no andaba normal, todos habían dejado de bailar y miraban desesperados a Juugo. Reaccionó, Juugo estaba teniendo un ataque, dejo los vasos en una mesa y se acercó._

_Kiba se acercó, pero como traía su vaso lo dejo en la misma mesa donde Karin dejo sus vasos, para poder ayudar en la situación._

_Cuando por fin pasó todo el alboroto, Kiba regreso por su vaso, al ver tres vasos se confundió, no recordó cual era el suyo, pero que mas daba, todos tenían lo mismo ¿no?, así que tomo un vaso al azar, también la pelirroja regreso por sus vasos para seguir con su plan, no se preocupó ya que solo vio los dos que ella dejo._

_Cuando terminó aquel juego_—_que más bien fue un show de cómo alguien se llenaba de copas y se ponía muy mal_—_todos se retiraron, incluyendo a los Hebi, aunque su líder ya se había marchado solo. En el camino nadie hablaba, Juugo estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo sucedido y Suigetsu no quería hablar con Karin siendo una persona tan poco amigable._

_Pero Karin caminaba algo extraña, sentía una sensación rara, algo que no había sentido, una ansiedad que la consumía por dentro, se apresuró mas para llegar lo antes posible a la casa y a su habitación, ni siquiera se despidió de sus compañeros, simplemente llego y cerró la puerta, miro a todos lados, esa ansiedad no paraba, se desvistió y se acostó, ahora que tenia habitación propia dormía desnuda, además con el calor que hacía, no era para menos. _

_Se tapo con una delgada sabana que se pegaba en su esbelto cuerpo, giraba de un lado para otro, no podía controlarse, sentía mucho calor, se sentía muy caliente. Al principio pensó que era por el clima, pero fue incrementando que comenzó a preocuparla, pero aquella sensación extraña lentamente se convirtió en deseo, mucho deseo que nublo sus pensamientos e inevitablemente comenzó a tocar su cuerpo para quitar esa sensación, recorrió con su mano su rostro, bajando a sus pechos, los rodeo completamente masajeándolas, llegando a la cima de sus redondos pechos, pellizcándolos suavemente para saciar mejor la necesidad que sentía, sin poder evitarlo un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, pero aun no estaba satisfecha, quería mas. Lentamente bajo su mano derecha a su zona más intima, comenzó a rozarla lentamente, superficialmente, para dar más placer, movía su dedo de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro, y así más y más nublaba su vista, sus pensamientos, su cordura y aumentaba aquel calor, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más, arrojo lejos la sabana que ahora le estorbaba para poder seguir con su trabajo, abrió mas sus piernas para una mejor experiencia._

_Ahora sus movimientos eran más rápidos, más profundos, necesitaba más, con su otra mano siguió masajeando su pecho, tomando su pequeño botón para aumentar el placer, cada vez sus gemidos salían más seguido y más fuertes, más profundo. Comenzó con un ritmo más fuerte que hiso que su espalda se arqueara, que su cuerpo se inundara de un placer indescriptible._

_El chico de la aldea de la niebla caminaba a la cocina por un poco de agua, olvido llenar su termo para en la noche y no quería acostarse y tener que levantarse más tarde por un poco de agua para no deshidratarse. Pasó por un largo pasillo, por la habitación de Juugo, de Sasuke y de Karin, todo era silencio, pero al llegar a la habitación de esta última no podo evitar escuchar un ruido algo extraño, cosa que llamó su atención, su curiosidad era mucha que no pudo evitar pegar su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor._

_Y lo confirmo, era un gemido, de placer, ¿Qué demonios hacia Karin? Pensó divertido el chico, aquella imagen apareció en su mente, el morbo lo invadió que no pudo evitar abrir lentamente la puerta y ver lo que se imaginaba… Karin completamente desnuda, teniendo placer. No pensó que fuera de aquella forma, ella sola, cosa que fue aun más excitante para Suigetsu, verla toda sudada, tocándose, dándose placer ella misma, era la mejor imagen que podría tener de Karin._

_A pesar de que Karin estaba muy concentrada en su actividad, pudo darse cuenta de aquella intromisión a su habitación, ya que el chico soltó un quejido de impresión al verla así, Karin miro a la puerta y pudo ver su compañero con el que más peleaba, ya no se pudo mover, se quedo en shock._

_Igual Suigetsu se quedó impactado al ver que Karin lo había descubierto, imagino que se enojaría, que gritaría y lo correría, y ¿Por qué no? Uno que otro golpe; pero fue todo lo contrario, Karin puso una cara aun más sexy._

— _¿Me acompañas?_ —_Dijo la chica en un tono muy sensual, con lo cual Suigetsu no se puso negar_—agregando el efecto del alcohol que aun hacia mella en él—_ e inmediatamente se acerco a ella para compartir aquella actividad que con tanto esfuerzo cometía Karin._

_Sin pensarlo Karin despojo a su compañero de su ropa, para dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que ella, lo empezó a besar con mucho desespero de todos lados, Suigetsu seguía muy asombrado por aquella actitud de Karin, pero no pensaba perder el tiempo, él también la besaba con desespero, exigiendo mas y mas, y pareciera que la pelirroja le compartió aquel deseo inmenso que sentía, porque Suigetsu no tardo en ponerse igual o más deseoso que la chica._

_Karin se alejo de él y se recostó en la cama con sus piernas abiertas, invitando al chico a entrar, pero Suigetsu no quería terminar tan pronto, así que se acerco a ella para poder brindarle placer con su lengua, haciendo que una ola de placer recorriera en el cuerpo de Karin, la cual tomaba la cabeza del chico para incitarlo a que diera más de sí; enredando sus dedos en su blanca y larga cabellera._

_Y así el primer orgasmo llegó, haciendo que Karin soltara un gran gemido que éxito más al chico. Ya no podía esperar, ya era hora, pero no contaba con que también ella quería ofrecer placer con su boca, cosa que no le molesto, Karin recostó a Suigetsu y se colocó sobre él para darle placer, metiendo su erecto miembro en su boca, lamiendo cada rincón, de arriba hacia abajo, provocando roncos gemidos de él, pero Suigetsu quería hacer lo mismo, así que jalo la cadera de Karin y la acomodo en su rostro para seguir dando lamidas en su zona intima, y así darse placer mutuamente; para que ambos llegaran al clímax del acto._

_Por fin llego el momento, Suigetsu arrojo a Karin a la cama para penetrarla con fuerte y deseo, con mucha ansiedad comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que recorriera una sensación que electrificaba sus cuerpos, las caderas de Karin se movían al ritmo que marcaba Suigetsu, elevando mas y mas las embestidas, hasta quedar secos de la boca por todos los gritos y gemidos de placer, hasta quedar completamente sudados y hasta quedar completamente satisfechos. El acto terminó en un gemido de placer de ambos y haciendo que él dejara su esencia en ella._

—Es lo único que pasó, te encontré en esa situación y digamos que te ayude—el tono de Suigetsu sonaba más que nada burlón.

—Eres un maldito—gritó Karin completamente enfadada.

—Ayer no decías eso—se burlo nuevamente.

—Eres un estúpido—la chica golpeó al chico tiburón, fallando en su intento, se enfureció mas y desidia salir de aquella habitación.

Él no le puso mucha atención, sinceramente no le importaba, total, con lo que pasó ayer bastaba para sentirse satisfecho, sonrió de lado al saber que con eso mortificaría bastante a la chica y no lo molestaría en un buen rato. Al menos saco algo de provecho de la situación, bueno, más bien otra cosa más de provecho para él.

* * *

— ¿Me mando a llamar, Tsunade-sama?

La ninja medico entró a la oficina de su maestra, no tenia ánimos de nada, pero una orden de su rubia maestra es algo que no se puede ignorar, no sabiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer por desobedecer.

—Necesito dejarte a cargo de la bodega de archivos—Tsunade se levanto de su silla.

—Claro, pero, ¿usted que va a hacer? —preguntó muy curiosa la chica.

—Tengo una reunión y Shizune me acompañara, necesito que cuides y cierres cuando salga—dijo Tsunade tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la oficina.

— ¿Cuándo salga? ¿Quién está allí adentro? —preguntó con mas duda la chica.

—Está en la sección de archivos de los clanes, revisando sobre su clan—comentó Tsunade y salió de la oficina junto con su ayudante.

La kunoichi se sentó en una silla y se quedo quieta, inerte, pensando en nada, pero aquellas palabras de su maestra resonaron en su cabeza… _revisando sobre su clan… _se levantó inmediatamente de su silla.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró al deducir que la persona que estaba ahí adentro era aquel que la tenía tan mal, que tendría que enfrentar al momento en el que saliera de aquella habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola..._

_wow, emocionada, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia desde hace amm casi un año... aplausos (clap clap clap)_

_me siento contenta, le eche muchas ganas y espero les agrade... bien sin mas dejo que lo disfruten..._

_disclaimer aplicado..._

* * *

Los nervios consumían a Sakura. Saber que Sasuke, el chico que le quita el sueño, estaba a unos cuantos metros y peor aún, que lo tendría que ver después de todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta. Mordía con ansia sus uñas esperando que Sasuke no saliera de ahí o que Tsunade regresara antes de que tuviera que verlo de frente. Daba vueltas por toda la sala golpeando con sus dedos una mesa que se encontraba ahí.

Un estallo de frustración sucedió y gritó. Se levanto algo exasperada y se dirigió a la entrada, no quería estar un segundo más ahí, al diablo el encargo de su maestra.

—Esto es ridículo—dijo la chica mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es ridículo?

Se paralizó al escuchar esa voz, tan dura y penetrante. Tragó gordo y se giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar lo inevitable, enfrentarlo a él… a Sasuke.

* * *

El día había comenzado para Hinata muy tranquilo. Desayuno con su padre y hermana, entrenó un poco en el patio de su casa, visito a su primo Neji para llevarle algo de comida en su entrenamiento. Nada fuera de lo normal. Trataba en todo momento en no pensar en Naruto, pero por mas ocupada que estuviera era imposible. Cada cosa se lo recordaba, cada paso que daba él estaba en su mente y era algo que le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

Salió de su casa con la esperanza de distraerse un rato con su equipo, entrenarían un momento y de ahí irían a cenar, así habían quedado. Tal vez así olvide por un momento todo aquello que la atormentaba.

Miro a lo lejos y vio a Kiba junto con su fiel canino, sonrió como siempre y los saludó.

—Vamos, Shino nos espera en el campo de entrenamiento—dijo Kiba sonriéndole a su compañera y comenzando a caminar.

Llegaron rápidamente al campo y ahí ya se encontraba el chico Aburame esperándolos puntual como siempre. Comenzaron gustosos el entrenamiento, tranquilos y con algo de rudeza. Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos por el esfuerzo que Hinata ponía, ella siempre era así, pero el día de hoy fue especialmente más fuerte, rápida y ruda.

—Estuviste muy bien, Hinata—dijo Kiba limpiándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla—. ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

El gran perro ladro muy efusivo y contento, Kiba le acaricio la cabeza y este sacudió su cuerpo. Shino se sentó quitándose la chamarra que lleva siempre, a pesar de que le gustaba estar así, el calor era insoportable.

—Kiba tiene razón—dijo Shino limpiando sus gafas.

Hinata sonrió alegre, le gustaba que sus compañeros notaran su esfuerzo, su mejoría día con día. Aunque aún faltaba una persona que la reconociera, que se diera cuenta que ella también vale la pena. La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, de nueva cuenta pensando en Naruto. Esto nunca se acabaría.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está la Hokage? —preguntó Sasuke.

—E-ella me pidió que me quedara a cargo, fue a atender un asunto—contestó Sakura como pudo. La voz aun le temblaba y sentía que el aire se le escapaba con cada segundo que estaba ahí.

—Hmp.

Sasuke se giró para volver a entrar en la bodega, suspiró para tranquilizar su enojo y frustración, no había encontrado aun algo importante y era demasiada información, se estaba desesperando y para el colmo, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle.

— ¿Ne-necesitabas algo? —preguntó Sakura como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Sasuke giró leve para observarla y mentalmente agradeció, después de todo ella podía serle de utilidad en este momento. Se volteó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara. Ella solo pudo ver como desaparecía en la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke aceptando su ayuda, tranquilizó un poco su respiración y tomo aire para darse valor, necesitaba preguntarle lo que pasó ayer por la noche y que mejor que aprovechar este momento que estarían solos.

Ella camino lentamente siguiendo al chico, miro a su alrededor. Hacía mucho que no entraba en ese lugar, no desde que Tsunade le había ordenado acomodar todos los archivos y pergaminos, conocía ese lugar como la palma de la mano y eso le dio gusto porque así podría ayudar a Sasuke en lo que necesitara. Quería demostrarle también que había dejado de ser una _molestia_.

Llegaron a la sección de los Uchiha, Sasuke se detuvo y Sakura lo alcanzó. El silencio los acompaño nuevamente como era de costumbre, Sasuke giró para mirarla de soslayo y bufó por lo bajo para que ella no notara.

—Necesito saber cómo están organizados los pergaminos, los que encontré no me dicen mucho—dijo rápidamente mirando un pergamino.

—Bu-bueno—Sakura carraspeó su garganta para tranquilizar su voz—. De esta parte son historias y relatos del clan—dijo señalando un pequeño estante—, aquí están los jutsus y técnicas registradas—ahora señaló un estante un poco más grande— y por último, aquí hay datos de algunos shinobis en especial—comentó mientras se agachaba en un pequeño estante.

— ¿Sobre Itachi? —cuestionó Sasuke con algo de duda.

—Supongo—dijo Sakura con la mirada perdida—, cuando vine a limpiar aquí nunca los revise, solo los ordene y…

— ¿Cuándo viniste a limpiar? —repitió Sasuke reaccionando ante tal comentario.

Sakura reaccionó sobre lo que dijo y se puso de pie inmediatamente, tragó gordo, pero esta vez no permitió que la intimidara. Aparte no hizo mal, al contrario, hizo un favor.

—Necesito que me ayudes—dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo completamente a la chica. En su vida se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke algún día necesitara ayuda y precisamente de ella. Pero reaccionó sobre todo lo que había pasado, debía de saber la verdad ahora.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó Sakura con todo el valor del mundo.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Yo…—dudó un momento— yo necesito saber que fue lo que pasó anoche, ¿Por qué…?—trató de formular la pregunta pero las palabras no le salían, un leve sonrojo la invadió.

—Hmp, ¿Por qué te bese? —dijo Sasuke adivinando lo que la chica pensaba.

La kunoichi casi se ahoga al escuchar eso, cada día estaba más sorprendida por el chico. La verdad nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado a Sasuke hablando de esa forma. Sasuke al ver que la chica no contestaba nada, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Si me ayudas con todo lo que te pido te contestare todo lo que tú quieras—dijo para comenzar a buscar bien, se estaba desesperando y esa chica en vez de ayudar, solo lo estaba retrasando.

— ¿Eh? —ahora sí, Sakura se quedo completamente en shock al escuchar eso, pero pensando rápidamente, supo que no era tan mala idea y que podía sacar provecho de esto—. Está bien—dijo ella un poco más tranquila y ansiosa a la vez.

No esperaron más tiempo y comenzaron a buscar pergaminos, Sakura le mostraba algunos que ella creía eran importantes, algunos si, otros no tanto pero seguían buscando. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, en realidad no se dirigían la palabra salvo para lo esencial.

* * *

La tensión en la casa del equipo Hebi era notable y extrema. Karin trataba a toda costa de no salir de su cuarto, no quería ver la cara de pez de su estúpido compañero, como lo llamaba ella. Pero la necesidad de hambre y aire fresco estaban pesando demasiado en la chica. Caminaba por todos lados en su habitación, no podía salir pero tampoco soportaba estar ahí. Y pensar que hace unas cuantas horas había hecho… _eso_ con Suigetsu, el solo recordarlo le producía nauseas y repulsión.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su estomago que exigía un poco de comida y ¿Cómo no? Si llevaba todo el día sin probar un solo bocado, todo por su vergüenza e ira, se sentía humillada y llena de rabia.

—Estúpida _pelirosa_—gruñó la chica golpeando una mesita que se encontraba ahí. Si antes no soportaba a esa chica ahora menos, ya se las pagaría y con creces.

Y tomando una gran bocanada de aire y de valor, salió de su habitación para poder comer algo rápido. Asomó su cabeza al pasillo esperando no toparse con nadie, al menos sabía que Sasuke no estaba, no quería ni verlo de la vergüenza. Juugo no le preocupaba mucho, pero ni a él quería verlo y con respecto a Suigetsu, rogaba con no topárselo.

Camino cual ladrón se escabulle por una casa ajena, mirando a su alrededor y siendo muy sigilosa. Llego sana y salva a la cocina y suspiro aliviada.

— ¡Karin!

La chica voltio muy alterada y se tranquilizo al ver que era Juugo el que la llamaba, a pesar de que no se quería topar a nadie, agradecía que fuera él.

—No te había visto en todo el día—dijo Juugo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—No me sentía bien—dijo ella mordazmente.

Abrió la nevera buscando algo para comer, tomo la leche para servirse un poco, saco un vaso de un estante y se sentó frente a Juugo.

— ¿Do-donde están los demás?—preguntó algo curiosa mientras se serbia la leche para no mostrar interés.

—Sasuke fue a investigar sobre los pergaminos de su clan—explicó Juugo.

— ¿Y el idiota de Suigetsu?—cuestionó mientras tomaba de su vaso con leche.

—Salió a dar un paseo, dijo que estaba aburrido.

Eso tranquilizo mucho a la chica y así se levanto para buscar algo más en la nevera, sabiendo que ni Sasuke ni Suigetsu se encontraban podría comer tranquilamente.

—Estoy un poco apenado con lo que pasó ayer—dijo Juugo con la mirada pérdida—. Quiero irme a disculpar con todos, en especial con Sakura-san.

Al escuchar ese nombre Karin apretó el paquete que traía en su mano, su rostro cambio rotundamente. Esa chica de nuevo, tenía que cobrárselas de una u otra manera.

* * *

Pasaron horas y los dos ex compañeros se encontraban demasiado metidos en su actividad, la tarde llegó y el calor se comenzó a hacer presente, en realidad la bodega era bastante sofocante ya que no querían que la humedad entrara. Una gota resbalaba por la mejilla de Sasuke y Sakura pudo darse cuenta de eso. Se hipnotizó al ver esa imagen, esa gota cayendo tan sensual sobre el rostro del chico que se veía tan metido en sus pensamientos. De seguro ni se daba cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, pero Sakura pensaba mal, Sasuke hacia todo menos ignorarla, también él logro apreciar unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajar por la frente de la chica hasta llegar al cuello, cosa que inevitablemente altero los nervios del chico.

Ambos trataron de dejar de pensar en tonterías, debían enfocarse a su trabajo, pero el calor cada vez se los impedía más y más. Sakura comenzó a sentir sus labios y su boca seca. Se levantó para ir a la sala y traer un poco de agua para ambos, Sasuke solo asintió la cabeza dándole permiso de que fuera, regresó con dos botellas de agua ofreciéndole una al chico, él le indico que la dejara cerca.

Sakura tomó de su botella algo desesperada y torpe, odiaba que cada vez que estaba cerca de él se ponía en ese modo. Era algo irritante. Dejo que el líquido cristalino llenara su sistema, su cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, ya que se le escapó algo de agua al tomar con un gran desespero.

Bajo la botella y trató de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, levantó la mirada y vio como Sasuke no perdía nada de la escena que ella le ofrecía, cosa que la altero demasiado y no pudo evitar que su sonrojo saliera de inmediato. El agua aun estaba en parte de su rostro y goteaba hacia su pecho, Sasuke bajo un poco la miraba y vio para donde se dirigía esas gotas traviesas.

En un arranque de instinto, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Sakura, como si de un felino se tratase, aprisionando a su presa. El aire le faltaba, de eso estaba muy segura, su cuerpo temblaba como nunca y su instinto animal despertó, igual que a Sasuke.

El más pequeño de los Uchiha bufó cual toro haciendo que su aliento chocara con el de la chica, invadiendo los sentidos de Sakura al cien por ciento. La respiración de ambos se acelero descontroladamente. Un leve gemido se escapo de los labios de la kunoichi y a pesar de eso, Sasuke lo notó. Notó su deseo, su necesidad… igual como él sentía.

Inevitablemente, Sasuke aprisiono esos pequeños labios con los suyos, haciendo un contacto rudo, pero lleno de pasión. Esta vez no fue como el primero, estaba lleno de deseo reprimido. Sakura trató de reaccionar, pero ¿Por qué luchar contra tus instintos? Simplemente se rindió ante lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, quería tocar cada fibra de la chica. Aun no se explicaba ese deseo tan grande que estaba sintiendo por la chica y en ese momento no le importó. Solo quería sentirla, tocarla hasta cansarse, hasta que ese deseo desapareciera, porque en el fondo, era algo que lo estaba molestando de sobre manera.

Ese aroma de cereza, esa piel tan suave y delicada. Todo de ella era una delicia, lo admitía y admitía que tenía una necesidad rara hacia ella, un deseo que trató de controlar, pero no pudo ganar esta vez.

El aire comenzó a faltarle a los dos, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y sus mejillas completamente rojas, ya hacía calor ahí adentro y ellos incrementaron esa sensación. Sasuke pudo notar como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente, vio como ella no perdía de vista sus labios, él simplemente sonrió de lado.

— ¿Sasuke?—dijo ella tratando de recuperar la compostura y el aire.

Sasuke no escuchaba, estaba completamente perdido en el cuerpo de su ex compañera.

— ¡Sasuke!—volvió a llamar Sakura ahora con un tono de voz normal

— ¿Qué?—gritó el bastante alterado, estaba demasiado concentrado en todo lo que le haría.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke reaccionó, movió rápidamente su cabeza y regresó a la realidad, miro a su lado y ahí seguía en la misma posición la chica, igual él. Había sido un sueño, una ilusión. Dios, se sentía tan real. Aun podía sentir su piel caliente, esa sensación. ¿Realmente había sido un delirio?

—Hmp—fue todo lo que pudo decir y se volvió a enfocar en los papeles, aunque en realidad ya no podía, la cercanía de esa chica lo estaba alterando demasiado y se estaba comenzando a enojar en verdad consigo mismo.

—Ya es tarde—dijo Sakura mirando una ventana donde ya se podían apreciar las estrellas de la noche—. ¿Podemos continuar mañana?

Igual, él miro la ventana y a pesar de que quería seguir buscando sin perder el tiempo, tenía que descansar, calmar esos pensamientos extraños, esas sensaciones raras y sobre todo ese deseo de tener a Sakura. Él aceptó y ambos se pusieron de pie saliendo de la bodega, Sakura le dijo que mañana lo vería ahí a las diez en punto, Sasuke aceptó.

—Hasta mañana, entonces—dijo Sakura algo apenada y comenzó a caminar.

—Sakura-chan.

Ambos chicos escucharon aquel llamado y giraron a la misma dirección. Naruto corría muy sonriente hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire.

—Te estuve buscando todo el día, Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto muy tranquilo y sonriente, miro a su lado y vio a Sasuke, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y le sorprendió que Sakura, después de todo lo que pasó, estuviera ahí con él.

—Tsunade-sama me encargó que cuidara la bodega con los pergaminos—explicó la chica muy tranquila y a la vez apenada, sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando su rubio amigo.

—Hmp, yo me largo—dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba alejarse de esa escena inmediatamente, pero sobre todo, necesitaba alejarse de la chica de cabellos rosas.

—En fin—dijo Naruto mirando como Sasuke se alejaba poco a poco de ahí—. Te buscaba para invitarte a cenar.

Sakura miró sorprendida a Naruto al escuchar eso, y no fue el único que escuchó. Sasuke disminuyó su velocidad, por alguna razón necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante—dijo Naruto algo sonrojado.

—Se-seguro, tengo hambre—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sin imaginarse la intensión de Naruto y que Sasuke aun era testigo de esa charla.

El moreno apretó su mano muy fuerte, hasta tal punto de ponerse roja. Quería… no, necesitaba saber que pensaba el _dobe_ decirle a la chica, una sensación extraña de estrangular a Naruto lo invadió, pero no caería en ese juego, esta vez no o dejaba de llamarse Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Bien bien, espero les haya agradado el nuevo capitulo, creo que si hice sufrir a muchas pero es momento de terminar todo esto...

Ando un poco impactada aun con el desastre que paso en japon, pero esperemos que salgan adelante, por todo su pueblo y que las cosas mejoren porque pueden afectarnos, hay que tener fe y esperanza...

en fin, pasen por mi pagina oficial de FB esa en mi perfil, comentarios dudas lo que sea seran bienvenidos...

tengo una historia en particular que quiero comenzar, espero hacerlo a finales del mes jejeje

saludos a todos y gracias por la espera =)


	8. Chapter 8

Se que soy muy mala con este fic y no le doy el tiempo, pero quiero decir, lo termino porque lo termino... gracias por su pasiencia... y aqui el siguiente capitulo =)

Denle las gracias a _**asukasoad **_por haberme dado casi una cachetada y hacerme entrar en razon que es justo y necesario terminar este fic.

* * *

— ¿Y sobre que querías hablar, Naruto?

Sakura y el rubio se encontraban comiendo un gran platón de ramen, Naruto no estaba muy entusiasmado comiendo y eso alarmó a la chica, normalmente el rubio para la media hora ya lleva tres platos de ramen y apenas si había tocado el primero. Sakura, por otro lado, comida tranquila, si tenía hambre, pero aun estaba analizando lo que pasó con Sasuke; él mismo se ofreció a darle la respuesta si ella le ayudaba, y claro que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad; por el momento, solo le intrigaba una cosa: por qué Naruto la había llevado ahí.

—Bueno, yo…—Naruto dejó los palillos de lado y agachó su mirada. Eso de cierta forma alertó a la chica, algo andaba raro con él definitivamente.

—Dime, con confianza—alentó Sakura—. Somos amigos.

Esa palabra: amigos, ese era el problema. Desde niños, Naruto ha estado loco porque Sakura lo viera como algo más que un amigo, desde que le hizo aquella promesa esperaba con ansias cumplirla y poder pedirle que fuera algo más… y ahora que la cumplió, era el momento.

—Veras, yo quería decirte acerca del regreso de Sasuke—comentó Naruto para introducir el tema.

—Sasuke-kun ha cambiado, ahora es más serio y reservado—comentó Sakura—. Pero, sabes. Hoy hizo algo que de verdad me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué hizo?—preguntó Naruto algo alterado.

—Él… pues, me pidió ayuda—dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo que Naruto pudo percibir.

De cierta forma, eso desanimó al rubio a declararse, tal vez aun no era el momento. Sabia de sobra que Sakura sentía algo por su amigo, pero era obvio que Sasuke por ella no; o tal vez si, no lo sabía. Eso le dio una idea, primero averiguar qué diantres sentía Sasuke por Sakura. Solo así podría decidir si debería declarar su amor a la chica de cabellos rosas o no.

—Entonces, ¿De qué querías que habláramos?—preguntó la chica al ver a Naruto tan pensativo.

— ¿Ah?—reaccionó—. De... de que me siento muy feliz de que haya vuelto—improvisó el chico zorro dando un suspiró de tristeza.

Si estaba feliz de que Sasuke hubiera vuelto, pero aun no sabía cómo acercarse a Sakura, tal vez hubiera sido un error traerlo, pero Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe una promesa. Ahora tendrá que averiguar los sentimientos de Sasuke y ahí sabrá qué decisión tomar.

Así, Naruto se animó un poco más y comenzó a comer, el apetito lo azotó como una patada contundente de Rock Lee y empezó a comer con más ánimo, ya después arreglaría las cosas, total, ahora lo que tenia era tiempo para conquistarla.

* * *

Fue imposible no espiarlos, la duda de lo que Naruto le fuera a decir a Sakura lo carcomía, normalmente él no es así, pero desde que llegó a esa aldea hacia cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Miraba de lejos a los dos comiendo, activó su sharingan con la esperanza de poder interpretar sus labios y saber de que hablaban. Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto al detectar que hablaban de él ¿Eso era lo importante que tenía que decirle Naruto a Sakura? Se sintió enojado con él mismo, tanto para nada.

—Tsk, últimamente como hago estupideces, necesito irme de esta aldea lo más rápido posible—se puso de pie y se fue de ahí.

* * *

—Por fin llegas, Sasuke—comentó Juugo sentado en la entrada de la residencia Uchiha.

—Hmp.

— ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?—preguntó el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

—No, al parecer tardaré más de lo que esperaba—dijo Sasuke con algo de molestia.

—Entonces tardaremos más ¿Eh?

Suigetsu entraba por la puerta cuando escuchó decir eso a Sasuke, de cierta forma le agradó; aunque Konoha pudiera parecer aburrida, tenia potencial, potencial que Suigetsu iba a aprovechar al cien por ciento.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la faltante del equipo.

—Nos quedaremos más tiempo por lo visto—contestó Juugo.

Karin hizo una mueca y se metió de nuevo a la casa, no le interesaban los motivos ni nada por el estilo, de la persona que quería escapar y no volver a ver en su vida la seguiría viendo dentro o fuera de la aldea. Aun así, eso le dio una oportunidad para vengarse de lo pasado, tanto de Suigetsu y de Sakura. Sonrió maliciosa, ideas maquiavélicas invadían su mente y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo.

* * *

—_Sasuke-kun._

_Escuchó el chico a lo lejos, caminaba como en una senda sin final. Estaba algo extrañado, no conocía ese lugar y no sabía cómo diantres llegó ahí. La única pista que tenia para descubrir que pasaba, era esa voz. Sin dudarlo, la siguió._

_Miró al fondo y logro ver una luz, luz que lo cegó al momento. Apretó sus ojos fuertemente y esperó a que pasara todo, sintió que ya todo había pasado y se abrió los ojos lentamente. Logro visualizar el parque de Konoha, aquella silla donde se despidió de Sakura._

—_Sasuke-kun, si te vas, voy a gritar_

_El chico pudo apreciar a un par de pequeños discutiendo, era una escena muy familiar, hacia tanto que no la recordaba. Se trató de esconder para que no lo vieran pero no pudo moverse. Observó callado la escena y vio como él de pequeño se ponía tras la espalda de la pequeña de pelos rosas._

— _¿Recuerdas eso, Sasuke-kun?—escuchó el Uchiha menor en su oído, un susurró que penetró en sus sentidos._

_Sasuke giró su cabeza a un lado, donde escuchó aquella voz y pudo ver a Sakura, como en aquel sueño. Sakura estaba completamente desnuda, con una mirada perversa. Ella se posicionó enfrente de Sasuke y le sonrió._

—_Sakura… Gracias—logró escuchar Sasuke a su yo pequeño._

—_De nada—dijo Sakura muy seductoramente acercándose al chico, estaba seguro que lo besaría, pero solo pudo ver como nuevamente la lengua viperina aparecía y unos colmillos enormes se enterraban en él._

Despertó completamente sudado y aturdido. Nuevamente un sueño o pesadilla con ella. Se sentó en su cama para tratar de recuperar el aire y tranquilizarse. Pensaba que tal vez era mala idea pedirle ayuda a ella, pero no tenía otra alternativa, entre más rápido encontrara la información, mas rápido podría largarse de ese lugar que lo enfermaba en todos los sentidos.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces todavía despierta?—preguntó Suigetsu al ver a Karin muy pensativa en la cocina.

La chica reaccionó, se había levantado por un vaso de agua, pero sus pensamientos se perdieron en muchas cosas: su plan de venganza, Sasuke y el cómo llegó ahí, pero sobre todo, la noche que pasó con su compañero de equipo. Trató de disimular un poco poniendo su actitud agresiva, pero estaba tan perturbada que no podía.

—Yo ya me iba—dijo tomando su vaso de agua y caminando a la entrada en donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos blancos.

— ¿No me piensas gritar: "No es asunto tuyo"?—preguntó muy curioso al notar la actitud de la pelirroja.

—Tengo sueño, Suigetsu—dijo con voz cansada y siguió caminando.

Al chico tiburón se le hizo demasiado extraño esa actitud, y así era desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos; no pensó que le fuera a afectar tanto o más bien, no pensó que lo detestara tanto, por alguna razón eso le molesto y provoco una molestia en su estomago.

* * *

Sasuke despertó a primera hora del día, no había dormido muy bien y prefería estar haciendo otra cosa que intentar fallidamente dormir. Entrenó por media hora y se dio una ducha, tenía que prepararse para ir de nueva cuenta a investigar información sobre su clan. Trató de olvidar lo que pasó en su sueño y terminar de una vez con todo eso.

Desayuno un pan tostado y café negro, no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que sería una jornada larga. Se fijó que ninguno de su equipo estaba despierto y prefirió así, total, ellos ya sabían a donde iría. Se acercó a la puerta y se puso sus botas, salió completamente y se sorprendió al ver parado a Naruto enfrente de su puerta.

—Necesito hablar contigo—dijo el rubio muy serio.

Supuso que sería algo importante, no por nada Naruto madruga y cambia su semblante a uno muy serio. Sasuke sonrió de lado, sea lo que fuera, sabía que sería interesante ver a Naruto así.

* * *

Y probablemente este muy corto, pero me pondre las pilas

de nuevo gracias a todos por su apoyo y seguirme jejeje

espero y se den una vuelta por mi FaceBook, en mi perfil esta

dejen un rw no se mueres por eso

jaja no se crean

bien, aqui le dejo

hasta la siguiente =)


	9. Chapter 9

Ven como lo prometi me estoy aplicando con la historia porque es justo y necesario... enjoy it!

* * *

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Sasuke sin detener su andar.

—Es sobre Sakura-chan—dijo el rubio sin tapujos. Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar eso.

El pelinegro suspiró con pesadez y apretó su puente de la nariz, realmente Naruto puede llegar a ser muy impertinente; con todo lo que ha soñado lo que menos desea escuchar es sobre ella. Miró a Naruto y este no dijo nada, le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera.

—Necesito saber algo—dijo Naruto dudando un poco.

—Habla rápido, tengo cosas que hacer—dijo el Uchiha con fastidio.

Naruto iba muy decidido a preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero al estar ahí las palabras no salían, era más complicado de lo que él había pensado. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de saber la verdad, porque conociendo a su amigo, nunca le diría que sí, ni que no.

—Si no piensas hablar, yo me largo—expresó Sasuke muy fastidiado.

El Uzumaki vio caminar a su amigo, tenía que detenerlo, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba entre él y Sakura.

— ¿Quieres a Sakura-chan?—preguntó torpemente el chico zorro.

El menor de los Uchiha detuvo su andar, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Con esa pregunta el chico recordó los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su ex compañera y comprendió el porqué de esa actitud.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—cuestionó Uchiha poniendo un poco mas de atención al tema, en el fondo le intrigaba.

—No te hagas el idiota—gritó Naruto—. Sabes bien que Sakura-chan siente algo por ti—dijo con el tono de voz algo apagado.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?—Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo qué que tienes que ver con eso?—Naruto se indigno—. ¿No es obvio? ¿Quiero saber si piensas corresponderle?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?—atajó el pelinegro.

—Yo…—Naruto se sonrojó levemente—. Quiero empezar a cortejarla, se que ella aun siente algo por ti, pero si tu no piensas corresponderle sé que tengo una oportunidad, de veras.

Y el silencio los acompañó. Para Sasuke esa pregunta no tenía sentido, mejor que nadie, Naruto debería saber que él no está para jueguitos de amor, ni mucho menos. Aunque en el fondo, sintió una pequeña molestia imaginando a Naruto cortejando a Sakura. «Tonterías» pensó el chico.

—Haz lo que quieras, Naruto—respondió el chico—. Eso es algo que sinceramente no me interesa. Nunca lo ha hecho y no empezará a interesarme ahora.

Dicho esto Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue, el rubio le había quitado mucho tiempo, tiempo valioso para encontrar la información necesaria para poderse largar de ese lugar. Ahora lo confirmaba más: ese lugar le estaba estropeando el cerebro.

Naruto no sintió muy sincera la respuesta del chico, por alguna razón no le creía, pero si él dijo eso, así debería de ser. Sonrió ampliamente, por fin podría declararle su amor a su amiga sin problemas, sabía que sería difícil, pero Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rinde.

* * *

Golpeaba su pie contra el piso contando los segundos. Normalmente Sasuke no es impuntual, no como lo recuerda. Miró de nuevo al reloj y vio que ya pasaban trece minutos de la hora indicada. Se puso de pie, tal vez le había pasado algo, tal vez…

Caminó preocupada hacia la puerta pero al instante esta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro algo irritado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—susurró Sakura—. ¿Estás bien?

—Empecemos—dijo Sasuke sin meterse mucho en detalles. No le diría a la chica que el idiota de Naruto fue para preguntarle sobre ella. No tenia caso.

Caminaron los dos directo a la bodega, Sakura cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. Sasuke se adelantó y comenzó a revisar la papelería, aunque aun estaba un poco desordenada y no lograba entender algunas cosas.

Sakura miró a Sasuke un poco molesto, pensó tal vez sería por el desorden de los papeles o quizás el motivo por el cual llegó tarde. Quería preguntarle, pero no le pareció oportuno, se dedicó simplemente a ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario.

* * *

A pesar de que no fue como lo esperaba, Naruto estaba feliz. Caminaba por las calles de Konoha absorto en sus pensamientos, debía encontrar la mejor forma de declararse a la chica, sobre todo de conquistarla, no pudo pensar mas ya que un ruido en su estomago llamó su atención.

—Primero iré a comer Ramen, ahí podre pensar bien lo que hare—se dijo a sí mismo el chico.

Caminó con más ánimo que antes, comer ramen siempre lo hacía sentir muy bien. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba, una chica tímida que lo miraba de lejos. A la chica le dio mucho gusto verlo tan feliz, se preguntó el por qué de su humor e inevitablemente le llegó la respuesta que ha estado evitando: Naruto se declaró a Sakura.

Necesitaba saber si era cierto así que decidió seguirlo, tomaría valor y hablaría con él. Total, solo es una conversación de –como dijo él- amigos.

* * *

Lleno de frustración, Sasuke revisaba los pergaminos, pero su mente no estaba ahí, no podía concentrarse y menos con esa chica a un lado. Todo por culpa de Naruto, lo había perturbado tanto con esas estúpidas preguntas.

« ¿A mí que me interesa lo que haga Naruto o Sakura?» era lo único que pensaba el chico. Y en efecto, no tenía por qué importarle, pero lo hacía, le importaba y le molestaba.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó Sakura sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

¿Sucede algo? Sucede todo, los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban completamente hechos un embrollo. Esos sueños que había tenido últimamente no lo dejaban dormir, ni siquiera podía descansar pensando en ellos. Luego llega Naruto con esa estupidez. ¿Qué acaso todo estaba en contra de él?

Sasuke dejó los pergaminos y miro fijamente a Sakura, la cual instantáneamente se sonrojo, hacia tanto que no tenía esa mirada sobre ella.

—Dime algo, Sakura—dijo muy serio—. ¿Te gusta Naruto?

Sorprendida seria poco para explicar cómo se puso Sakura, ¿De cuando acá a Sasuke le importa eso? Trató de digerir bien esa pregunta, tal vez escuchó mal.

— ¿Perdón?—dijo la chica completamente perpleja.

— ¿Te gusta Naruto, sí o no?—repitió Sasuke—. No es complicado responder.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?—preguntó la chica con mucha curiosidad.

Era verdad, no tenia que interesarle, pero la curiosidad -al menos eso pensaba él- lo consumía completamente. No sabía que lograría con eso, pero debía saciar su duda. Rápidamente el chico se cacheteó internamente, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco al hacer eso.

Sakura vio muy serio al chico, no comprendía él por qué de esa pregunta, pero si lo hacía era por algo. Uchiha Sasuke no pregunta porque sí. Un cosquilleo invadió a la chica como miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago… tal vez él está celoso.

—Mejor olvídalo—dijo Sasuke retomando los pergaminos.

—No—contestó inmediatamente Sakura. Sasuke la miró fijamente sin entender bien—. No me gusta Naruto. Es un gran chico, pero no me gusta—aclaró la chica.

Y el silencio se avecinó. Bien sabia Sasuke que no arreglaría nada sabiendo eso, en el fondo esperaba esa respuesta.

—Hay otra persona que me gusta—dijo Sakura con una voz nostálgica.

— ¿Otra persona?

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner atención a eso. Otra persona, había alguien más en el pensamiento de Sakura, instantáneamente pensó que era él, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, probablemente ni se acordaba de eso. Pero todas esas actitudes que había tenido la chica desde que llego, era obvio que era él, pero aun así no quería quedarse con esa duda.

—Sakura ¿te gusto?—preguntó sin más el chico.

Si antes estaba sonrojada la chica, ahora estaba completamente roja como un tomate, tragó gordo y sintió que se iba a desvanecer, las manos le temblaban y sudaban. Trató de calmarse, probablemente de nuevo su mente le jugaba mal.

— ¿Q-qué?—tartamudeó con mucho nerviosismo.

Un arrebato sufrió Sasuke, tomó a la chica y la acorraló en la mesa. Veía como sus labios temblaban y su vista estaba perdida. Un olor lo penetro, el perfume de la chica lleno todos sus sentidos. No perdió de vista a la chica, pero pronto comenzó a cuestionarse el motivo de hacer esto.

—Contesta—ordenó.

—Yo…—trató de decir la chica.

Un arrebato invadió al chico, tener esos labios tan cerca le hacía sentir una sensación extraña. Recordó sus sueños donde siempre terminaba con una Sakura convertida en un monstruo y casi devorándoselo, pero esta vez no. También llegó a su mente la noche de la fiesta, cuando la besó toscamente; pasó por su mente saborear esos labios como se debe y comprobar que ese sabor que había sentido antes era correcto.

Acercó sus labios a los rosados de la chica, cerró sus ojos lentamente, necesitaba comprobar eso. ¿Qué más daba? Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo necesitaba dejarse llevar.

Sakura no podía concebir lo que él hacia y su sorpresa no paró ahí, sentir como él pelinegro se acercaba lentamente hacia ella; no pudo evitarlo, su corazón se acelero a mil por hora, sentía de nuevo que el aire le faltaba y con sus labios temblando podía darse cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke estaba a punto de… besarla.

—Buenos días—escucharon una voz e inmediatamente Sasuke se aparto de la chica de cabellos rosas.

Shizune había entrado a la bodega, Tsunade la había mandado para saber cómo iban los avances de la investigación, pero Ton-Ton se había escapado de sus brazos. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Saludó a los chicos que estaban ahí para que le ayudaran. Levantó su mirada hacia ellos y los vio muy agitados, Sakura completamente roja y Sasuke molesto.

—Shizune-senpai—saludó la kunoichi muy agitada y nerviosa.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó algo preocupada por esa actitud. Miró a sus piernas y vio a Ton-Ton a su lado—. ¡Oh! Aquí estas.

—Hmp—Sasuke fue a un estante a tomar más pergaminos.

Se regañaba internamente por lo que acababa de hacer, dejarse llevar por sus emociones no era bueno y lo acababa de comprobar, estaba dudando, muy pensativo y eso no era bueno para sus objetivos. Prometió no volverse a dejar llevar por eso, no debía, tenía que terminar con todo esto.

—Sakura, Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo—comentó la pelinegra al ver que nadie decía nada.

—Bien—dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

A pesar de su desconcierto, no pudo evitar ponerse muy feliz. Quería gritar y saltar, estaba más que feliz. Uchiha Sasuke iba a besarla y nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, sentía que iba a morir por arder tanto, pero no le importaba. La sonrisa en su rostro la delataba, pero reaccionó, a lo mejor fue una confusión, no podía dar nada por hecho, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que Sasuke iba a besarla.

* * *

Llegó a la oficina de la quinta Hokage y tocó la puerta, escuchó la voz de su mentora que le daba permiso de pasar y lo hizo. Entró a la oficina y miró a Tsunade atareada con miles de papeles –como siempre-.

— ¿Me mandó a llamar? —preguntó la chica.

—Así es—dijo dejando los papeles de lado—. Mandé a Shizune para que me diera un informe, pero prefiero que tú me lo digas.

—Hemos revisado varios pergaminos, pero nada relevante—explicó la ninja medico.

—Bien, quiero que sigas ayudando a Uchiha Sasuke—ordenó la rubia—. Quiero tener detalle de la información que llegue a encontrar, no quiero que llegue a convertirse en perjudicial para la aldea que él se lleve la información.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Usted cree que se vaya de la aldea? —cuestionó la chica, pero en el fondo conocía esa respuesta.

—Es lo mas lógico, aun no cumple con su venganza—respondió la rubia muy pensativa.

— ¿Lo piensa dejar ir? —preguntó la chica algo alterada.

—Tengo que hablar con él, aun no sé lo que hare—confesó la líder de la aldea—. Porque esta vez, si él se va sin más, será considerado un traidor.

Ya fuera de la oficina, la chica se detuvo un momento a cavilar todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Nuevamente el sonrojo la invadió, recordar como Sasuke casi la besaba y que esta vez no lo hacía brusco ni mucho menos, le hacía temblar completamente. Ahora que lo veía bien, el beso que le dio Sasuke fue su primero, no era como lo hubiera esperado, pero a fin de cuentas fue él.

Caminó hasta la salida del edificio y respiró profundamente, ya no tenía mucho que hacer, pensó que regresar a ayudar a Sasuke no sería muy prudente, pero le gustaría preguntarle qué fue lo que hizo. Tomó valor y se encaminó de nuevo a las bodegas.

Un gran ramo de flores la detuvo, eran rosas rojas, llenas de vidas y color. Sakura sonrió con el detalle… tal vez era…

— ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

* * *

Como me gusta el drama, neee tmb espero y les guste...

bueno espero y subir el cap la siguiente semana lo antes posible, creo empezare a poner lo mas interesante apartir de ahora...

me gustaria saber sus comentarios sobre la historia, se que murio hace mucho pero la terminare, de veras :P

no olviden pasar por mi FB, 3333


	10. Chapter 10

Si, matenme por no subir tan rapido la conti, pero ya saben los clasicos pretextos, pero por fin todo esta estable.

Gracias por su paciencia y demas.

Espero y lo disfruten, no olviden pasar a mi pagina oficial en facebook. Un beso para todos.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Sasuke dejó los papeles y se marchó a su casa, ya no tenía humor para seguir trabajando y después de lo que pasó menos. Se regañó mentalmente una y otra vez, ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratar de besar a la molestia? Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la cordura en ese lugar, pero debía aceptar que la curiosidad lo invadía, quería sentir nuevamente esos labios para confirmar algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. La desesperación lo estaba invadiendo cada día más, necesitaba irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Para su desgracia, no podía encontrar nada que le sirviera de esos famosos papeles, solo cosas que él ya sabía. Pensó que esto había sido un desperdicio.

—Si al finalizar esta semana no encuentro nada, me largo—determinó firmemente.

Siguió su andar y se sorprendió al ver muchas personas en la calle. Ya era tarde y se suponía que Konoha no era una ciudad nocturna. Miró un muro donde había un gran cartelón del festival de Konoha, ni siquiera se había fijado en eso. Bufó con fastidio y siguió su camino; aunque tal vez no sería tan mala idea, necesitaba distraerse y el festival se veía prometedor, más por el hecho de que había alcohol.

* * *

— ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

—Me asustaste, Sai—dijo Sakura tocando su pecho con ambas manos.

—Lo siento—dijo el pelinegro—. Ten, son para ti.

Sakura tomó aquel pequeño pero bello ramo de rosas, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y miró a su compañero con algo de incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué las flores?—cuestionó la chica. No es que no le gustaran, pero si le sorprendieron y mas viniendo de él.

—La noche de la fiesta yo te pedí que me acompañaras, al final no regresamos juntos y leí en un libro que una buena forma de disculparse—explicó el ninja.

Sakura suspiró resignada, ése chico nunca cambiará.

—Además, venía a invitarte al festival de Konoha.

—Es cierto, es hoy—reaccionó la chica. Tsunade le había comentado varias veces sobre el evento, pero con tantas cosas, ayudando a Sasuke y enfocándose en tonterías, lo olvidó por completo.

—Entonces ¿Vendrás?

—Seguro, solo deja ir a mi casa para cambiarme—comentó la chica al ver que Sai ya traía puesto un kimono color negro. Sai asintió la cabeza y le indicó que la esperaría en el festival en una hora.

Sakura caminó a su casa regañándose mentalmente, desde que llegó Sasuke lo único que hace es enfocarse en él, dejando de lado cosas muy importantes. Decidió que por lo menos hoy se enfocaría en divertirse, era justo y necesario, además, ella lo merecía.

Llegó a su casa y tomó su kimono rosa con flores. Se arregló el cabello y trató de sonreír, se prometió pasarla bien y eso haría. Escuchó que el timbre de su puerta sonó y bajo a averiguar de quien se trataba. No pensó que fuera Sai, le había indicado que se verían en el festival. Abrió la puerta y se encontró una gran sonrisa de su rubio amigo.

—Sakura-chan—dijo el joven.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura. Miró fijamente a su amigo y vio que él llevaba puesto un kimono amarillo con anaranjado.

—Bu-bueno, el festival comenzó y yo pensé que tú y yo…—trató de decir Naruto algo apenado.

—Seguro, podemos ir juntos—dijo Sakura adivinando la petición del rubio.

— ¿De veras?—expresó Naruto con mucha emoción.

—Si, Sai me está esperando allá. Ser agradable pasar el rato los tres juntos—comentó Sakura haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del Uzumaki.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, algo es algo ¿No? Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al festival. Era más que obvio que Naruto no iba contento con la idea de compartir a Sakura con Sai, pero no le quedó de otra.

Caminaron juntos con rumbo al centro de la aldea, poco a poco se podía apreciar los adornos, gente celebrando, puestos de comida. Las personas se veían contentas celebrando el festival.

Naruto pensaba la mejor forma para poder estar a solas con Sakura, tenía que decírselo y seria hoy. Tal vez las cosas no saldrían como las planeó desde el comienzo, pero ya encontraría la manera. Si no dejaría de llamarse Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

—No sé cómo lograste convencerme—dijo Karin cruzada de brazos.

El equipo Hebi había llegado al festival, todos vestidos de con su respectivo kimono. Juugo traía uno morado, Suigetsu uno gris y Karin vestía uno rojo. Suigetsu estaba más que feliz, cada vez le gustaba más ese lugar, después de todo no era tan aburrido. Mientras tanto, Karin estaba completamente enfurecida, no comprendía cómo había caído en el chantaje de Juugo.

El gigantón le dijo que si no iba la encerraría junto con Suigetsu durante toda una tarde. Era lo último que quería hacer la chica, así que accedió de inmediato. A los pocos segundos se enteró que Suigetsu también iría. Maldijo mentalmente; de haber sabido, pero ya había quedado.

La noche cayó y miles de luces iluminaron el lugar, la gente se divertida a lo grande disfrutando de todo lo que ofrecía ese festival. El quipo siete se entretuvo jugando en varios puestos. Naruto trataba de conseguirle un peluche a su compañera. Esos juegos comenzaron a volverse competencia ya que Sai hacia exactamente lo mismo, aunque no por las mismas razones.

—Ahora vuelvo—dijo Sakura algo aburrida por la absurda competencia.

— ¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó Naruto preocupado.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, sigan jugando—Sakura levantó su mano para despedirse. El rubio no iba a permitir eso, había venido con ella y no debía perderla de vista ya que tenía algo importante que decirle —que por culpa de Sai, aún no podía— pero no pudo objetar ya que Sai lo detuvo para que siguieran jugado.

* * *

Sakura caminaba lentamente, a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Sasuke. No encontraba una razón para que él lo hiciera, y cuando llegaba alguna respuesta, inmediatamente la descartaba por lo absurda que sonaba.

Se detuvo en un puesto con varios accesorios, pulseras y collares. Miró un collar muy llamativo y estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero no fue la única. Su mano topó con otra que tenia la misma intensión, Sakura giró para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Karin?

La pelirroja había visto de lejos aquella tienda y le llamó mucho la atención, caminó un poco más rápido dejando detrás a sus compañeros. Miró un collar, un poco grande con muchas de piedras y cadenas. Su mano chocó con la de alguien más, así que giró para ver quien osaba a quitarle lo que era de ella.

Por si fuera poca su mala suerte, se topó con Sakura haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: quitarle lo que le pertenece.

— ¡Sakura!—saludó Suigetsu al llegar con las chicas.

—Hola. No pensé que estuvieran aquí—comentó la de melena rosada.

—Nos enteramos tarde, pero aún así decidimos venir—agregó Juugo.

— ¿Vienes sola?—preguntó el de dientes de tiburón.

—No, vengo con Naruto y Sai, pero se quedaron…—recordó lo que hacían sus amigos, pero decidió omitir ese detalle.

—Bien, vámonos—dijo Karin caminando para alejarse. No tenía humor para soportar a esa mujer.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos?—invitó Juugo.

—No hace falta—contestó Sakura—. Nos vemos después.

—Yo te acompaño.

Karin volteó para ver porque sus compañeros no la seguían, sólo vio como Sakura y Suigetsu se perdían entre la gente, mientras que Juugo la alcanzaba para irse con ella.

— ¿A dónde demonios va ese idiota?—preguntó muy irritada la pelirroja.

—Pensé que no querías estar con él—comentó Juugo.

Karin hizo un berrinche y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban para el lado contrario donde aquellos dos se perdieron. Trató de calmarse y no darle importancia, pero siempre era lo mismo. Esa chica arruinaba sus planes y no podía seguir permitiéndolo, algo tenía que hacer.

* * *

— ¡Por fin lo logré!—gritó Naruto victorioso.

Después de muchos intentos, por fin se ganó el peluche que tanto quería, un lindo gatito rosa. Lo miró con una gran sonrisa, ahora sí tendría el regalo perfecto para su declaración. Miró a todos lados y recordó que Sakura se había ido. La buscó con la mirada y pudo ver que se acercaba —como caído del cielo— Konohamaru.

—Naruto—gritó el pequeño.

—Konohamaru, me alegra verte—dijo Naruto—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí—dijo el niño con un tono de seguridad similar al del rubio.

—Necesito que busques a Sakura-chan y le digas que la espero en el parque de la vuelta—explicó.

— ¿Para qué la necesitas?—cuestionó el pequeño Sarutobi con mucha intriga.

—Hoy… hoy voy a…—trató de explicar mientras un rubor lo invadía.

—Ya entiendo—dijo con un tono picaron.

—Entonces, ¿Cuento contigo?

—Sí, veras que no te fallaré.

El niño corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de la joven kunoichi. Naruto sonrió y se dirigió al parque para esperar a su próxima novia. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Hinata había presenciado todo.

* * *

—Hace mucho que no asistía a un festival—comentó Suigetsu.

—Hacemos uno cada año celebrando la fundación de la aldea—comento Sakura mientras comía un algodón de azúcar rosa.

Ambos caminaron un buen rato disfrutando la compañía. Suigetsu se detuvo en un puesto con un juego de disparos, debía derrumbar unas botellas para ganar un premio. Decidió que probaría suerte.

Tomó una bola y la lanzo fuerte tirando todas las botellas, los pocos presentes aplaudieron al chico que se ganó un gran peluche de oso.

—Que bueno eres—dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

—Toma, es para ti—Suigetsu alzó al peluche para dárselo a la chica.

—Pero tú lo ganaste—dijo ella muy sorprendida.

—Lo gané para ti, ¿No creerás que me la quede para mí o para Karin?—bromeó el chico.

—Gracias—dijo la de cabellos rosas con un leve sonrojo. Cargó al peluche y lo abrazó. Le encantaban los osos. De pronto sintió un una presencia, la vibra negativa que emanaba le daba algo de miedo.

Giró para confirmar de quien se trataba. A dos metros de ella se encontraba Sasuke mirándolos fijamente a los dos. Suigetsu alzó una ceja y guardo la compostura, mientras que Sakura abrazó fuerte al peluche, aún seguía muy confusa con todo y que llegara Sasuke con toda esa negatividad no ayudaba de mucho.

—Sasuke, no me imaginé que estarías aquí—comentó el de cabellos blancos.

—Hmp, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?—cuestionó el pelinegro con una seriedad de ultratumba.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tu—atacó Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró Sakura con algo de temor.

La escena estaba bastante tensa para todos, en especial para Sakura. Sasuke lograba poner a todos así. Sakura quería decir tantas cosas, pero no lograba combinar palabras que sonaran coherentes.

—Sakura-chan.

Todos miraron de donde venia el gritó. El pequeño Konohamaru se acercó a los shinobis algo agitado. Tranquilizó su respiración para poder hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la chica con algo de curiosidad y agradeciendo mentalmente que alguien haya roto esa tensión.

—Naruto te está esperando en el parque que está aquí a la vuelta—explicó el pequeño.

— ¿No sabes para qué?

—Pues…—Konohamaru sonrió pícaramente, cosa que Sasuke detectó automáticamente.

Sakura ya no pudo escuchar la respuesta, Sasuke la cargó rápidamente como si fuera un costal haciendo que tirara el peluche. Suigetsu y Konohamaru se quedaron estupefactos ante tal acto y sólo pudieron apreciar cómo se perdían entre la ciudad.

* * *

— ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?—gritó Sakura al sentir el suelo.

Ambos ya se encontraban bastante lejos, donde nadie podía verlos. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la actitud que tomó Sasuke, mientras tanto, él estaba preguntándose el porqué de su acción. Y la verborrea llegó.

—Más bien ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?—dijo Sasuke algo alterado. Sakura abrió sus ojos muy pasmada—. Te advertí que te alejaras de Suigetsu.

—Yo no…—trató de defenderse en vano.

—Te lo dije, ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces?—el menor de los Uchiha parecía más alterado que antes—. Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos.

— ¿Qué no me metiera en tus asuntos?—ahora si Sakura se molestó—. Tú fuiste quien me pidió ayuda. Mi único error fue hacerlo.

Sasuke meditó por unos instantes lo que había dicho. Ella tenía razón, él le había pedido la ayuda, él la metió en sus asuntos. Pero no pudo evitarlo, tuvo un secuestro emocional y fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres—exigió saber Sakura. Con un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de golpear al pelinegro.

Era todo, su paciencia se agotó y no precisamente con ella o lo demás, consigo mismo. Estaba harto de sus pensamientos y acciones que hacía desde que llegó ahí. Tenía que solucionarlo ahora mismo.

Se acercó a Sakura, quien se encontraba furiosa, temblando de coraje. La tomó por los hombros, y en contra de todos sus objetivos y pensamientos, besó a Sakura. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía, no creía que nuevamente Sasuke la besara, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente.

Por unos instantes, el roce de sus labios fue estático. Lentamente él comenzó a mover los labios, invitando a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo. Necesitaba tanto que la chica le correspondiera, quería comprobar algo y era el momento indicado.

La mente de Sakura era un completo caos, miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza. Cuando sintió que Sasuke movía sus labios su corazón latió a mil por hora y se dejó llevar, correspondió ese beso porque ella también necesitaba comprobar algo, a pesar de todo y muy en el fondo, quería volver a sentirlo cerca de ella. Como siempre lo soñó.

De lo último que fue consiente es que Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la apretó fuertemente, ella lo abrazó fuerte enredando sus dedos a su sedosa y brillante cabellera y se dejó llevar por el momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya sé, merezco de todo, pero bueno aquí sigo cumpliendo por todos ustedes, de verdad gracias por su apoyo y demás, espero y les guste

lo dedico a todas esas personas que les gusta la historia y que me han esperado todo este tiempo...

la verdad ya quiero terminarlo, se que es una desesperacion que no actualizen pero ya basta, es hora de complacerlas a todas...

=)

enjoy it!

* * *

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Naruto algo dudoso—. No, así no.

El rubio ensayaba lo que sería su gran declaración. Llevaba un buen rato ahí así que decidió matar el tiempo de una forma productiva, porque realmente no sabía cómo se lo diría. Lo había visualizado tanto en su mente pero plasmarlo en la vida real no era nada fácil. Tal vez cuando ella llegué las palabras saldrían, pensó con entusiasmo. Se recargó en una gran roca y siguió esperando.

Suspiró y miró a ese pequeño peluche en sus manos. No podía negarlo, estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Ya quería que llegara y decirle, por fin, después de años y año él le confesaría su amor como debe de ser. Escuchó unos ruidos y miró hacia enfrente con una gran sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun.

— ¿Hinata? —aquella sonrisa desapareció—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno…

Buena pregunta. Al ver como Sasuke se llevaba a Sakura y escuchar de Konohamaru que Naruto se declararía esa noche, una necesidad la invadió de ir a ver al rubio. Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba frente a él. Se acercó un poco y notó aquel peluche que sostenía Naruto en sus manos.

—Esperas a Sakura-san ¿verdad? —cuestionó la Hyuga.

—Si, voy a tomar tu consejo y le voy a decir todo—comentó Naruto. Sus ojos azules demostraban tanta ilusión—. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Naruto-kun—susurró la chica. Le destrozaba ver así al chico, sabia de sobra que Sakura no iría, después de lo que vio, pero no sabía como decírselo, no iba a permitir que se estuviera esperando toda la noche, no lo merecía.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería decirte que…

—No es por ser grosero, pero no tarda en llegar Sakura-chan y me gustaría estar solo.

Apretó sus labios y un nudo en la garganta se le formo. De por sí ya era difícil saber que la persona que amas declarará su amor a otra persona, pero esta circunstancia era diferente, ella no vendría, nunca llegaría y él se quedaría esperando, no podía permitir eso. Tomó aire y valor para hablarle de frente.

—Ella no vendrá—soltó de golpe, sus manos subieron a su boca tratando de controlar la verborrea.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo vi cuando Sasuke-kun llegó y se la llevó a otro lado—comentó Hinata tratando de calmar la oleada de nervios que sentía.

—Pero ¿ella sabía que la estaba esperando? —preguntó el rubio algo esperanzado.

—Precisamente Konohamaru le acababa de dar el mensaje y fue cuando llegó Sasuke-kun y se la llevó a la fuerza—explicó Hinata. Bien podría alterar la verdad, pero no era su estilo, no jugaría sucio para ganarse el amor del rubio.

Naruto apretó sus manos. Le daba coraje, había sido muy claro con Sasuke y él le aseguró que no había nada. No podía tapar con un dedo el hecho de que aun Sakura sentía algo por el Uchiha, pero Naruto quería hacer su intento. Lo que más le molestó fue esa acción de su supuesto amigo, nunca había mostrado interés en Sakura y ahora de buenas a primeras se la lleva justamente el día que se le va a declarar. Aunque no culpaba del todo a Sasuke, también él tenía culpa por ilusionarse tanto.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Gracias por avisarme, Hinata—susurró Naruto bastante ido.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, sintió ese peluche en sus manos y lo tiró. No lo quería, ahora era una tontería. Siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hinata, no la culpaba, ella sólo fue a avisarle y en el fondo se lo agradecía, así no tendría que seguir con lo mismo.

Hinata miró fijamente al rubio, se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, pero era lo correcto. Vio el peluche que tiró y se acercó para levantarlo, a lo mejor no se había dado cuenta.

—Naruto-kun, se te cayó esto—dijo la chica acercándose al rubio.

—No lo quiero, puedes quedártelo.

La chica de ojos perla miró el monito y lo acarició levemente, levantó la vista y ya no pudo ver a Naruto, se había ido. Bien sabia que ese peluche era para Sakura, conservarlo sería recordarse todos los días que Naruto ama a la ninja medico y no a ella. Aún así, desidia guardarlo.

* * *

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban rosadas, junto con sus labios. Sentía la boca seca y una sensación extraña en su pecho. Se alejó poco a poco de Sasuke para evitar algún comentario o reproche.

Mordió su labio e internamente sonrió. No podía evitarlo, estaba contenta, a pesar de todo. Ese cosquilleo que sintió en su estomago después de rozar los labios de Sasuke, labios que esta vez no fueron indiferentes. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ¿cómo empezar? Sintió aquel incomodo silencio y no se atrevía a quebrantarlo.

—Me voy—dijo Sasuke. Aun no podía creer la tontería que acababa de cometer. Se regañó mil veces mentalmente, pero no bastaba, está todo hecho.

Se arrepentía de haber hecho eso. Lo que fue el colmo es haber sentido algo, ese revoloteo en su estomago no era normal. Bufó y comenzó su marcha, quería alejarse de ella, de todos. Sakura lo miró y agachó la mirada, no podía esperar más, conocía bien a Sasuke y no por esa muestra de… ¿cariño? Él iba a cambiar.

—Espera—gritó Sakura. Necesitaba alguna explicación.

—Debes entender una cosa—Sasuke giró para verla de frente—. Lo que pasó no significo nada, sólo estaba probando algo.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó ella.

—No es algo que te interese—giró de nuevo para seguir su camino.

—Me acabas de besar—gritó con desespero.

Con el filo de su mirada vio a la chica, ella no reaccionó y sólo sintió cuando Sasuke la arrinconó contra un árbol. Su mirada lucia diferente, molesta y con algo de frustración. Sakura tragó gordo, sintiendo los nervios de punta, esa mirada le daba miedo, mucho miedo. El Uchiha menor bufó y ella lo sintió, aquel aliento que hace rato sentía en sus labios dulcemente, ahora lo sentía como si fuera un animal atrapando a su presa.

—No vuelvas a repetirlo, esto fue un error. Déjalo como un recuerdo cursi si quieres, pero no pienses que se repetirá.

Soltó de golpe a la chica y desapareció completamente de ahí. No pudo detener esa lágrima rebelde que resbalo por su ojo derecho. Como siempre llorando por él, ¿hasta cuándo terminaría con todo esto? Tocó sus labios y sonrió, a pesar de todo, aunque sea una masoquista disfruto tanto de ese beso y sin dudarlo lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

Desesperación, eso estaba sintiendo Sasuke en ese momento. Frustrado, caminó hacia su hogar esperando encontrarse con todo su equipo. Debían hablar.

Entró y llegó directo a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Juugo con una taza de té. Sasuke lo miró algo extrañado, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Por otro lado, el gigante observó a su líder, obviamente notó que venía de un pésimo genio así que decidió no comentar nada. Últimamente esa era su actitud.

—Juugo, ¿están todos?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Karin está en su habitación y Suigetsu…

—Aquí estoy.

Sasuke giró a la puerta para toparse de frente con el chico tiburón. Por un momento la tensión invadió la habitación y Juugo tragó gordo, sabía bien el carácter que tenia cada uno y lo que podía resultar. Sasuke hizo una mueca y voltio a ver al chico de cabellos naranjas.

—Busca a Karin, necesitamos hablar—ordenó el de cabello azabache. Juugo no esperó más y se fue rápidamente a buscar a la única mujer del grupo.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada, y no tenían por qué hacerlo. Suigetsu sabia de ante mano que la actitud de hace unos momentos no era normal en él, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando ella estaba presente. Sonrió con algo de malicia al armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, aunque aún faltaba una, la más importante para descifrar por completo todo el embrollo.

Tenía pensado preguntárselo pero sus compañeros regresaron, no le importó, ya después tendría tiempo de preguntarlo. Sabía que no era algo de su incumbencia, pero le daba mucha curiosidad. Miró a Karin por un momento y juraría que notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, de seguro por Sasuke.

Karin no tenia ánimos de nada, estaba que echaba fuego y todo por culpa de esa _estúpida pelirrosa_, como decía ella. Había sentido el chacra de Sasuke que se acercaba a la casa, eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero logro percatarse que algo malo pasaba con él y no tardó en deducir la causa. Su calma no duró mucho al sentir que también Suigetsu se acercaba a la casa. Soltó un gran bufido de frustración y nervios.

Desde aquel suceso, siempre que veía a Suigetsu se alteraba demasiado, y eso era algo que le preocupaba mucho. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, pero era como si el destino insistiera en recordarle lo que pasó. Karma, probablemente era eso.

Bajó a la cocina después de que Juugo le avisó que Sasuke quería hablar con todos. No quería bajar, pero le intrigaba que pudiera decir Sasuke. Al llegar sintió una gran tensión en el ambiente, algo no andaba bien entre esos dos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Juugo ya que nadie hablaba.

—Como saben, estoy buscando información. Aún no encuentro nada, así que les aviso que si dentro de una semana no encontramos nada, nos largamos de este pueblo.

Todos se quedaron serios, no les sorprendió esa noticia, sabían que tarde o temprano la abandonarían. Karin sonrió internamente, por fin se largarían de ahí y no tendría que volver a ver a esa odiosa.

— ¿Karin?—llamó Sasuke a la pelirroja.

— ¿S-si?—dijo acomodando sus anteojos.

—Me ayudaras a buscar la información—sentenció sin siquiera pedir opinión.

— ¿Qué no la señorita Sakura te estaba ayudando?—cuestionó Juugo.

—No más—dijo Sasuke para salir de ahí.

Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja, eso le había dado una excelente idea. Por fin podría vengarse de Sakura y qué mejor que una semana antes de irse, todo era perfecto. Miró a su alrededor y sólo pudo apreciar la espalda de Juugo que desaparecía en la otra habitación. Giró para tomar su rumbo y chocó contra un cuerpo.

Esa fragancia la inundó por completo, la reconocía bien, se había quedado impregnada en ella desde aquella noche. Por unos efímeros segundos sus miradas chocaron y no había más, sólo simples miradas que decían mucho y a la vez nada. Ella reaccionó y él no dijo nada, sólo la vio salir de la habitación.

* * *

El festival había quedado en el ayer con un nuevo día. Todos limpiaban y dejaban en orden todo para volver a la normalidad con sus jornadas. Sakura caminaba lentamente por el centro dirigiéndose a la bodega, a pesar de todo tenía que cumplir con su misión, ayudar al Uchiha. No estaba muy cómoda con eso, pero había sido una orden de Tsunade, además no perdería ninguna oportunidad para estar con Sasuke y saber bien el porqué de sus acciones recientes.

Una sonrisa de esperanza apareció en sus labios, no estaba del todo perdido, Sasuke se había acercado mucho a ella, más de lo que ella pudiera haber esperado y eso le encantó. Tenía que aprovechar todo lo que podía pues no sabía cuando se iría de nuevo. Pensar eso provocó un escalofrió en la kunoichi. Si lo pensaba bien, Sasuke tendría que irse tarde o temprano para concluir su venganza, pero al menos esperaba que no se fuera como la última vez.

Llegó a la bodega y notó que estaba abierta, de seguro fue Sasuke y no le dio mucha importancia. Entró y –como los últimos días- se dirigía a la sección de Sasuke. En el fondo, siempre lo sentía como una cita, aunque fuera bobo, para ella esas horas eran especiales por estar con él.

Se acercó a la zona exclusiva de los Uchiha y en efecto, ahí estaba Sasuke, pero no solo. Ahí a su lado estaba Karin, donde tendría que estar ella. Mordió sus labios para contener el grito y reclamo que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

Carraspeó con su garganta para llamar la atención. Karin que revisaba una caja con muchos pergaminos giró para verla. La había sentido desde que se acercó pero prefirió hacerse la sorprendida. Sasuke sólo miró de soslayo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—Sakura trató de llamar su atención ya que –al parecer- él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla.

—Pues, vengo a ayudarte como estos últimos días—aclaró la chica.

—No hace falta, ahora yo le ayudaré—comentó Karin poniéndose enfrente de la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Pero, Tsunade-sama me dijo…

—Hablé con ella y no encontró ningún inconveniente que Karin me ayudara—Sasuke se puso de pie para ver a Sakura, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Ya escuchaste, así que te puedes marchar—soltó Karin como si de veneno se tratase, cosa que le alegró.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada mas, siguió buscando pergaminos ignorando completamente a la chica. Sakura se sintió que era suplantada. Debía aceptar que se sentía bien al ayudarlo, porque por primera vez lo hacía, pero olvidó ese pequeño detalle de que no es indispensable y completamente suplantable.

Se disculpó con una reverencia y se fue de ahí, dejando todo atrás, hasta una lagrima que había escapado sin su consentimiento. De verdad que se sentía como una tonta, una ilusa que acaba de caer a la realidad, la cruel realidad de que para Sasuke no es nadie. Trató de no prestarle atención, conocía de sobra a Sasuke como era y no era ninguna novedad, no tenia porque tomárselo personal. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, era lógico que pasara eso.

Karin sonrió, su plan iba bastante bien. Cuando terminara con Sasuke haría su segundo movimiento. Ya más tranquila, siguió con su trabajo. Trataba de sacarle plática a Sasuke, pero era imposible, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. De no ser porque llegaron juntos, no se daría cuenta de su presencia.

No podía evitarlo, desde que la vio se molestó más de lo que estaba. Trataba de guardar la compostura, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil, más cuando la veía. Del coraje, aventó una caja, la cual cayó y de ahí salieron varios pergaminos muy diferentes a los que había visto, eso llamó su atención. Se acercó y comenzó a revisarlos, eran muy viejos y un poco más grandes que los normales.

Abrió uno y lo miró con mucho detenimiento, sonrió de lado. Por fin encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando –aunque realmente no sabía bien que buscaba– y era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Muchas técnicas que nunca hubiera imaginado que existían. Por fin podría acabar con Itachi.

* * *

No debería sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo. Esta vez aceptaba que ella tenía toda la culpa, conocía de sobra el comportamiento del moreno, pero por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que él la aceptara y no la vería como solo una molestia. Falló.

Como no tenía que seguir ayudándolo se dirigió al hospital para ver cómo iban las cosas, muchos le habían preguntado sobre su ausencia y ella únicamente contestaba que estaba en una misión que la Hokage le designó. Las enfermeras del lugar le asignaron que vigilara emergencias ya que hoy no había casi trabajo.

Sin quejarse, se fue al escritorio para recibir a quien tuviera alguna emergencia. Tomó una revista y comenzó a ojearla; vio que había un test sobre los besos y elevó una ceja.

—Interesante—comenzó a leerlo atentamente. A lo mejor ahí encontraría alguna respuesta, o al menos se entretendría un buen rato.

Y si que lo hizo. Sakura había hecho el test completo, aunque no le gustó mucho el resultado, así que alteró algunas respuestas obteniendo lo que deseaba. Sonrió como una tonta y arrojó lejos la revista, de verdad parecía una niña tonta. Suspiró con pesadez, de verdad que ese día se estaba volviendo muy tedioso.

—Disculpa.

Sakura miró al frente y se topó con una de las personas que menos quería ver. Karin. Y es que aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, le sentía celos, por un momento le gustaría tanto ser ella, ser la compañera de Sasuke, servirle de algo y que no te considere sólo una molestia.

—Karin ¿sucede algo?—cuestionó Sakura. Se le hacía muy extraño que estuviera ahí y no ayudándole al joven Uchiha.

—Veras, me da mucha pena hablar de esto—dijo la pelirroja poniendo una postura de niña tímida.

—Con confianza, dime en qué te puedo ayudar—animó Sakura para que hablara.

Karin miró a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar. Se acercó más al escritorio para que Sakura escuchara mejor. La de pelo rosa se acercó sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Bueno, no sé si tu estés enterada de que… pues, Sasuke y yo…

Sakura alzó una ceja sumamente extrañada ante los comentarios de la chica. No la conocía muy bien, pero no se veía del tipo tímida que le daba pena hablar de cualquier tema.

— ¿Qué pasa?—insistió ella para que le dijera todo de una buena vez.

—Está bien—tomó aire—. Me gustaría que me recomendaras un método anticonceptivo.

Sakura no razonó bien lo que escuchaba.

—Disculpa, no escuche bien ¿qué?—trataba de negar lo que su cerebro dedujo.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Sasuke y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo y tú sabes, no quiero que suceda un accidente de nueve meses—comentó Karin con malicia.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron y una punzada fuerte apareció en su pecho. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, debía ser una mala broma. Pero no lo era, Karin no era de ese tipo. Al menos eso pensaba ella. Pero si es cierto, ¿Qué hay con esas veces donde Sasuke y ella…? ¿Acaso Sasuke es de esas personas que le gusta estar con muchas? Eso podría explicar las cosas claramente. Si, era una buena explicación, pero no era la que ella quería escuchar.

—Dices que tú y Sasuke…—se puso roja como tomate.

—Todo el tiempo. Es tan salvaje en eso—dijo Karin acercándose más a la chica—. Aquí entre nos, aunque Sasuke parezca siempre frio y distante, en la cama es todo lo contrario.

«Primero te confunde con sus comportamientos, después aprovecha cualquier momento para besarte, cualquier situación. Después se hace el molesto contigo y te confunde mucho. Pero al final, cuando piensas que está muy molesto contigo, te toma y te hace el amor como nunca lo hubieras pensado.»

Karin sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro de la chica, sin aliento y completamente pálido. Karin soltaba todo eso como si de veneno se tratase, pero no se daba cuenta realmente de todo el daño que estaba provocando. Las lágrimas se acumularon en esos ojos verdes y nuevamente la pelirroja sonrió.

—Creo que te sientes mal, mejor le preguntare a alguien más, nos vemos.

Y con completa malicia, Karin se alejó de ahí terminando su plan, que salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba: destrozar a Sakura.

—Sakura, si quieres ya te puedes ir.

Una enfermera llegó con la chica, ella haría el turno de la noche así que la chica se podía retirar, pero lucia perdida en otro mundo. Por inercia se fue de ahí caminando lentamente. Al salir del hospital su vista se quedo mirando a la nada, recordando esas palabras que la lastimaban como dagas en su corazón. Las dagas eran mejor opción que eso.

Reaccionó y no sabía bien donde andaba. Había caminado sin rumbo y se regañó mentalmente, debía poner más atención. Fijó su vista y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el centro de Konoha, suspiró cansada y se dirigió a casa.

Esta vez iba poniendo más atención a su camino, no pensaba en absolutamente en nada por salud mental. A lo lejos pudo apreciar una mata rubia, un joven con traje anaranjado: Naruto. Recordó que Konohamaru le había dicho que la esperaba y ella no fue por estar con Sasuke.

Sasuke. Él de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, lo que importaba ahora era disculparse con su rubio amigo

—Naruto—lo llamó, él sólo la miró, sus ojos lucían diferentes, tristes.

No dijo nada y siguió su camino. Sakura se sentía mal, realmente había echado a perder eso. No sabía exactamente que era, pero para que Naruto se ponga así, debió ser algo muy importante.

—Naruto, lo siento, ayer…

—Ya lo sé—interrumpió el rubio—. Como siempre, Sasuke robándose tu atención—soltó con mucho rencor y tristeza.

—Naruto, escúchame, no es lo que…

— ¿Lo que yo creo?—interrumpió nuevamente el chico—. ¿Y qué se supone que creo?

Sakura miró muy sorprendida al rubio, nunca lo había visto así y sinceramente le daba un poco de miedo. Él es alguien muy tranquilo, pero al parecer también tiene su lado negro, lado que Sakura pronto conocería.

— ¿Dime tú qué se supone que creo?—exigió el rubio con algo de enojo—. Tú no sabes nada de mí, no más te importa Sasuke. Sasuke-kun esto… Sasuke –kun lo otro—Naruto estaba muy alterado—. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay del pobre Naruto?

—Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate y escúchame…

—No voy a escucharte—gritó Naruto y por primera vez, Sakura se estremeció—. Estoy harto de que no entiendas lo que siento. Te traigo a Sasuke de vuelta y ve lo que pasa.

— ¿Podrías por favor escucharme?—ahora Sakura fue la que se alteró.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, no tenia porque seguir con lo mismo, en realidad no tenia porque molestarse con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma y Sakura tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera ella. Por eso mejor optó en irse, ya cuando el coraje se fuera se disculparía con ella.

— ¿Naruto?—llamó la kunoichi.

El rubio giró sin esperarse lo que ella iba a hacer. Sakura se acercó y sin permiso lo beso en los labios, un beso con impacto que sorprendió a ambos. Se quedaron quietos por mucho tiempo, reconociéndose, sintiéndose. Por breves segundos, ella analizó lo que estaba haciendo, si era lo correcto. Mientras, la ira de Naruto desapareció por completo dándole lugar a una sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida, una sensación que le gusto mucho.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Patadas? ¿Tomates? ¿felicitaciones?

Abajito lo pueden hacer, vamos que son gratis =)

gracias por leer y nos vemos en las otras historias, por cierto, no olviden visitar mi pagina oficial en facebook


	12. Chapter 12

Si, lo sé. Soy una irresponsable de lo peor, pero mi pequeña musa se fue de vacaciones y apenas regresó, que linda ella... Espero les agrade, quiero dejar claro que no abandoné la historia, sólo tuve algunos inconvenientes y que quiero terminar todos mis pendientes para año nuevo...

Gracias por la paciencia, recuerden pasar a mi página en FB, el link en mi perfil... Sin más...

Enjoy it!

* * *

...

— ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

Karin giró para ver al dueño de esa voz. Bufó algo incomoda y siguió mirando por la ventana aquel hermoso atardecer, por alguna razón quería grabar esa tranquilidad en su memoria antes de irse.

—Bonita vista—Suigetsu se acercó a la ventana procurando no quedar muy cerca de la pelirroja.

Decidió no responderle nada, no tenía caso. Siguió con lo suyo tratando de no perder la cordura ya que cada vez que él estaba cerca sus nervios incrementaban y sus piernas flaqueaban, no era normal; y más por el hecho de que una vez cruzó por su mente aquella noche.

—Estás muy seria, zanahoria—dijo Suigetsu tratando de llamar su atención. Ya había notado esa actitud en su compañera y le desesperaba; no es que deseara a gritos que volviera a ser como antes y que lo golpeara o regañara por cada cosa que hacía, pero al menos que la tensión desapareciera. Aún no entendía cómo es que a ella le afectó tanto eso.

Había pensado en muchas posibilidades. La más obvia que era porque realmente lo odiaba y detestaba. Por un breve momento llegó a pensar que tal vez porque la chica era virgen, pero borró ese pensamiento y prefirió quedarse con el primero; aunque eso de cierta lo inquietaba, ¿tan detestable es?

—Déjame tranquila—contestó Karin ya con la voz cansada.

— ¿Lista para irnos?—preguntó tratando de seguir la conversación.

—Eso creo, ya no hay nada aquí que nos detenga—dijo la chica sin quitar la vista del ocaso.

—Para Sasuke si, al parecer—respondió Suigetsu mientras recargando su brazo en el marco de la ventana.

—Tal vez, pero a Sasuke no le interesa y yo me encargué de que a los demás tampoco les interese.

—Lo dices por Sakura—el chico tiburón giró para ver a la chica. Ella no contestó nada, no tenia porque darle explicaciones. Trató de tener su vista fija, pero no pudo; giró para contestarle aquella mirada al de cabellos blancos. Grave error.

Una corriente eléctrica la atravesó al darse cuenta de que Suigetsu se acercó demasiado a ella, violando su espacio personal. Le molestaba y mucho, le molestaba porque le agradaba esa cercanía. Tragó gordo y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, si seguía así ya no podría con esta situación.

—Dime una cosa—se detuvo—. ¿Tanto te pudo haber estado conmigo?

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?—preguntó muy nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Ni siquiera estaban hablando de ese tema.

Suigetsu no supo ni que responder, esa pregunta se había escapado de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Le importaba un comino lo que pasaba con Sasuke y lo que ella había hecho, pero le sorprendía la manía que tenia Karin hacia el Uchiha. A veces se preguntaba qué tenía su líder que no tuviera él. Por primera vez, desde que conoce al Uchiha fue mejor que él, por primera vez Karin lo había preferido a él, pese a las circunstancias.

Silencio. Suigetsu esperaba alguna respuesta de la pelirroja pero ella ya no fue capaz de decir nada. Odiaba esa sensación que crecía desmesuradamente en su pecho y la hacía perder la razón. Ni siquiera era consciente de que se acercaba peligrosamente al de cabellos blancos y tal vez aquella misma energía hizo que Suigetsu imitara la acción.

Ella quería sentir que pasaba en su interior, saber el motivo de aquella reacción que le provocaba su compañero. Él, pues él sólo quería disfrutar de nuevo de esos labios. Podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios; Karin debía aceptarlo, la cercanía le agradaba y a la vez la ponía nerviosa, pero ya no importaba, quería hacerlo, quería sentirlo.

Suigetsu rozó sus labios provocando una corriente eléctrica en ambos que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Karin se estremeció y se alejó de golpe, había sentido la presencia de Juugo acercándose a la habitación y era mejor dejarlo así. Sin más, se fue de ahí dejando al chico tiburón con una expresión de desconcierto.

* * *

No dejaba de lamentarse una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besar a Naruto? Todo fue tan rápido que no lo pensó. Ver a Naruto de esa forma fue raro, algo difícil de describir, pero no le gustó. Ahora se sentía una tonta por haber huido de la situación, con un simple: "lo siento, tengo que irme" se libró de dar explicación alguna, pero sabía que su amigo la merecía, tenía que hablar con él y explicarle todo.

Decidida, salió de su casa para aclarar la situación de una vez por todas, aunque ni siquiera ella lo tenía claro. El beso fue lindo, lento, cálido, pero no sintió absolutamente nada y no pudo evitar compararlo con Sasuke, a pesar de que sus besos eran más brucos y exigentes, había algo en ellos que la dejaban sin aliento.

Alentó un poco su paso, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía que decirle a Naruto. Es decir, quería aclarar que fue un arranque y que la disculpaba, pero conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y no quería lastimarlo, simplemente no lo merecía.

* * *

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Suigetsu había entrado a la habitación de su compañero gigantón y se sentó en la cama. Observó como él estaba dejando todo en orden y ponía en una pequeña bolsa sus pertenencias. Juugo notó algo extraño en el chico tiburón, no era normal verlo tan serio y pensativo.

— ¿Algún problema?—preguntó Juugo sentándose a un lado.

—Sólo pensaba si realmente Sasuke está listo para irse de aquí—comentó muy pensativo. Juugo lo miró algo incrédulo—. Tú lo has visto como se ha comportado todo éste tiempo, aún no se deshace de los lazos con su pueblo natal.

—Tal vez—agregó el de pelo naranja—. Debemos de confiar en él.

—No quiero andar con un desequilibrado emocional—Suigetsu se puso de pie, estaba algo frustrado, pero no precisamente por la situación con Sasuke.

— ¿Quién es un desequilibrado emocional?

Ambos chicos giraron a la entrada encontrándose con un cabreado Sasuke. Suigetsu sonrió por la situación y decidió afrontarlo, debían dejar las cosas claras antes de partir.

—Tú, Sasuke—respondió con mucha seguridad—. Desde que llegamos aquí has hecho cosas muy extrañas y no quiero que esos conflictos emocionales nos causen problemas a la larga.

— ¿De qué hablas?—aunque se daba una idea, prefería que Suigetsu dijera todo lo que su mente le gritaba día y noche.

—Sobre tu vida pasada, tus amigos y…

—Yo no tengo amigos—refutó inmediatamente.

—Sobre Sakura…—terminó de hablar Suigetsu. Aunque dudo un poco, pero era eso lo que más le llamaba la atención. Por un momento dudó si contarle lo que hace un par de horas había visto, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Te aclaro que no me interesan en absoluto y no dudaré en atacarlos si es que se interponen mi camino.

—Hoy vi como Sakura besaba a Naruto—no logró contenerse más. Deseaba desquitarse de alguna forma de sus frustraciones, y aunque Sasuke no tenía nada que ver, deseaba ver la cara de éste al saber eso. Sabía perfectamente que algo había entre ellos, era demasiado evidente, al menos ante él.

Sasuke guardó la calma –como siempre–, eso no era algo que le interesara en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera le vio el punto de ese comentario con lo que estaba diciéndole. Simplemente bufó y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—Tengan todo listo, partimos en una hora—dijo al detener su paso con la voz más firme que jamás se le había notado—. Y, Suigetsu. Ten por seguro que con el único problema que tendrás que lidiar será tratar de matar a Kisame.

No dijo más y se retiró completamente de ahí dejando un aura de obscuridad en la habitación. Por primera vez Suigetsu borró su sonrisa y se quedó sin palabras, al parecer se había equivocado con Sasuke.

* * *

Tocó por tercera vez la puerta de la mansión Hyuga y no recibió respuesta, estaba por desistir pero abrieron la puerta dejando ver a una pequeña niña.

—Buenas noches, ¿está Hinata?

— ¿Quién la busca?

—Inuzuka… Inuzuka Kiba.

La niña cerró la puerta de golpe y Kiba se quedó algo confundido. Esperó un rato más mientras veía a Akamaru correr tras un pequeño animal; sonrió y lo llamó para que dejara en paz a esa creatura. Escuchó un ruido de la entrada y vio a su amiga salir de su casa.

—Kiba-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería saludarte y saber cómo estás. Últimamente te he notado algo distante.

Hinata se acercó a su amigo y se sentó en la los escalones de la entrada principal. Kiba la imitó y la miró fijamente, no se había equivocado al venir.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte—contestó Hinata tratando de sonar lo más convincente.

— ¿Por qué estás así?

No podía decirle que el motivo de su depresión era Naruto, no tenia porque abrumarlo con sus problemas, es por eso que nadie sabía de su amor por el rubio. Sonrió sinceramente, agradecía tener amigos como él que la apoyaran en las buenas y en las malas.

—Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo—dijo Hinata ya más tranquila.

Kiba puso una cara muy seria, tanto así, que puso nerviosa a la chica. Se acercó lentamente a ella y susurró:

—Más te vale, porque si no… te atacaré con cosquillas—gritó y realizó su advertencia. Hinata gritó de la sorpresa y no soportó la carcajada.

Después de varios minutos del ataque, ambos chicos se cansaron y dejaron eso por la paz. Hinata seguía con aquella sonrisa y por instinto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun—dijo sinceramente la heredera del clan—. Tengo que meterme, nos vemos mañana.

Kiba observó a la chica entrar a su casa, aún seguía pasmado por aquel acto, no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla y sonreír, sonreír como un niño. Akamaru ladró para llamar su atención y vio como movía su cola muy emocionado.

—Vamos, Akamaru.

* * *

La noche soltó un gran viento, las ramas se movían al compás y algunas hojas caían por la fuerza. Sakura se abrazó para eliminar el escalofrió que la recorrió por completo. Tenía una sensación, un presentimiento o tal vez eran los nervios por hablar con Naruto. Ya era tarde y le estaba dando demasiado largas al asunto, así que apresuró su paso para llegar lo antes posible, sin embargo se detuvo al instante, no esperaba realmente encontrarse con eso. El equipo de Sasuke con maletas, en medio de la noche, sólo indicaba una cosa. Se iban.

El equipo Hebi detuvo su paso al notar la presencia de Sakura, pero Sasuke continuó el paso, así que los demás lo siguieron. Cruzaron junto a Sakura que parecía estar en shock. Juugo la miró de soslayo y le sonrió susurrando gracias. Ella a pesar de su estado logró contestarle con una sonrisa.

Atrás pasó Suigetsu mirándola fijamente, sonrió ladinamente, se detuvo junto a ella por un breve instante.

—Nos veremos después.

Vio como se alejaba de ella y sonrió con tristeza, aún no procesaba bien lo que sucedía. Miró a Karin pasar junto a ella, quien sólo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y superioridad, pero por un segundo sintió que la miraba con algo de lastima; eso no le gustó para nada a la kunoichi.

Por último vio pasar a Sasuke, era como si él se esperara para que lo pudiera contemplar completamente. Fue ahí cuando Sakura reaccionó, debía saber que pasaba, aunque si usaba un poco su lógica comprendería el escenario.

—Sasuke—lo llamó como pudo, la voz no quería salir, pero debía hacerlo.

El Uchiha detuvo su andar y miró a sus compañeros, ellos giraron para ver a su jefe y saber que diría.

—Vayan derecho, la salida está a unos metros. Espérenme a tres kilómetros de aquí al sur—ordenó el azabache dejando sorprendidos a todos.

—Pero, Sasuke…—trató de intervenir Karin.

—Hagan lo que digo—su voz sonó tétrica y a los Hebi no les quedó otra opción. Miraron por unos instantes a Sakura y desaparecieron de ahí.

El viento movía los cabellos de ambos, Sakura apretó sus puños y trató de no perder la calma. Si él se había quedado era por ella, para explicarle, para decirle la verdad. Pero que tonta Sakura. No había otra verdad más que su venganza, se regañó mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos de niña. Borró esas ideas de su mente y la invadió el miedo y la nostalgia.

Sasuke meditaba que era lo que iba a decirle, en realidad no comprendía por qué se quedó ahí con ella, debió seguir su camino junto a su equipo, pero algo le dijo que se quedara. Miró fijamente a Sakura y pudo notar toda su confusión y miedo, como aquella vez.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo Sasuke por fin después de aquel incomodo silencio.

—Yo…—Buena pregunta, ¿Qué quiere? Ya ni siquiera tenía claro eso, no pensó que esto se le presentara tan repentinamente, sabía de antemano que en la primera oportunidad él se iría de ahí, pero nunca pensó que tan pronto—Te vas—susurró lo obvio.

—Sí eso es lo único que pensabas decirme, me voy—dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta para seguir su camino.

—Espera—gritó Sakura—. ¿Sabes que en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí serás considerado un traidor?

Claro que lo sabía, era más que obvio, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ya se había ido una vez, qué más daba irse otra. Giró de nuevo para ver de frente a Sakura y no pudo evitar recordar a esa pequeña niña que imploraba porque no se fuera; ahora sólo podía ver a una mujer firme pero dudosa, un contraste que le sorprendía de Sakura.

Trataba de ser fuerte, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y Sasuke estaba a dos pasos de largarse de ahí. Sentía que era su deber detenerlo, pero ¿y si no era así? Se acercó con cautela hacia él y no pudo evitar pensar en hace unos años pasaba por lo mismo, aunque aquella vez lloraba desconsolada rogando porque no se fuera, no quería hacerlo, no de esa forma.

—Ahora no habrá llantos, ni suplicas—exclamó con un nudo en la garganta—. No te haré promesas y ni te pediré que me lleves contigo. No trataré de gritar para que te detengan.

Mentiría si dice que no le sorprendió eso, la verdad esperaba cualquier tontería por parte de ella, menos eso. Sostuvo su mirada fija en ella y su temple no se desvaneció. Instintivamente también dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sólo quiero que recuerdes que éste es tu hogar, que a pesar de todo nos tienes a nosotros.

¿Nosotros? Naruto, claro. A Sasuke le disgustó ese comentario, incluir a Naruto en esa conversación sólo hacía que el comentario de Suigetsu le molestara más.

—Olvídense de mí—dijo Sasuke con un tono muy frio—. Enfócate en ese idiota, haz lo que quieras con él y déjenme en paz.

— ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?—gritó Sakura perdiendo los estribos.

—No hay nada que comprender—Sasuke se acercó bruscamente a Sakura y la tomó de los hombros—. Esta vez no habrá un gracias, no te diré que eres molesta, no te dejaré inconsciente—su tono se suavizó un poco—. Sólo veras partirme para nunca regresar.

Soltó a la chica, pero no se retiró de ella. Había sentido una sensación extraña en su estomago al tocarla que lo dejó confundido, pero no bajo su postura. Debía dejar todo en claro con Sakura porque sabía perfectamente que era la última vez que podría hacerlo.

La kunoichi no resistió más y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas. Fue demasiado para ella. El pecho le dolía, no recordaba cuanto dolía.

—Dijiste que no habría llanto—dijo Sasuke más calmado.

Levantó su brazo para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero su brazo no alcanzó a llegar cuando Sasuke había colocado su mano derecha en el rostro de la chica y limpio esas lágrimas. El azabache miro una lágrima en la yema de sus dedos hasta que se desvaneció por completo. Como le gustaría que todo el dolor y sufrimiento lo pudiera borrar de la misma forma.

Miró a Sakura quien se encontraba en estado mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos rojos e inundados de agua. Y de nueva cuenta esa sensación en el estomago.

—Gracias—fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. No lo pensó, ni lo meditó… simplemente salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Dijiste que no habría gracias—Sakura sonrió con amargura.

—Hmp.

Y nuevamente las lágrimas salieron, una tras otra. Y esta vez no quiso retenerla, necesitaba sacarlas o explotaría y nuevamente él se acercó para tratar de detenerlas, pero eran muchas. No podría con tanto, miró como una lágrima moría en la comisura de los labios de Sakura. Acercó sus labios lentamente hacia aquella gota. Por instinto, Sakura cerró los ojos haciendo que más lagrimas salieran, sus labios temblaron ligeramente y únicamente sintió el aliento de él chocar contra el suyo.

Sasuke rozó aquellos labios con los suyos y probó esa lágrima, lagrima con la que cargaría siempre. Se separó de Sakura quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con un deje de esperanza; intentó acariciar su rostro pero se detuvo en el acto. Sonrió de lado y Sakura abrió los ojos, nuevamente y por última vez, sus miradas se encontraban para decir adiós.

Él se alejó y ella miró como desaparecía en la obscuridad.


End file.
